


【柚天】半糖春秋

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 119,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *大三学长腹黑且攻气爆表的a柚X大一新生装b20年而不自知的o天*abo背景，画风可能会逗比？别当正剧看了，我就是写着玩*圈地自萌，不上升正主，和他们两个无关*lof里目前恶心的辣鸡太多，我还是在AO3里补档吧





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

8月末的夏日校园迎来了又一年的新生入学报道。

每一年都重复上演的人来人往与各种招新接待，是每个大学必不可少的一场盛宴。

办理入学的大学新生在陌生的校园内四处奔走，他们急切地打点着自己在这个新环境里未来四年生活的地方。

金博洋拉着自己的行李箱停在了偌大的校园里，夏日热烈的阳光炽烤着他的皮肤，让他不得不推着自己粘着跳跳虎箱贴的行李箱跑到一旁的树荫下避暑乘凉。

手机屏幕没有丝毫反应，他不知道说好了要在学校接他的金杨究竟爽约跑去了哪里，电话一直打不通，微信也不回，将他自己晾在这大门口自然风干，别提有多郁闷。

将行李箱的拉杆放下，累的不行的金博洋一屁股就坐在了箱子上。他的身材属于偏瘦型，所以丝毫不怕会将跟着自己“征战沙场”多年的箱子压坏。

下了飞机便坐上大巴一路换乘来到学校门前，可怜的他就连学校接站班车的半个影子都没见到。自己一个人拉着行李箱折腾了大半天，从几百公里外的一个城市辗转到另一个，风尘仆仆满脸臭汗最后还要蹲在学校门前等不知道干什么去了的金杨。

金博洋觉得自己就是太贴心了！

为什么不让他去机场接呢？

额角泌出细小的汗珠，他伸手拉了拉几乎被汗湿粘在身上的红色T恤，似乎想通过衣服的抖动为自己找点凉风，可是8月的天气除了闷热就剩下了干燥，一股风吹来扑面的热气让他怀念家里的温度，那种说着20多度，实际上当你打开窗子通风后，屋里凉风习习吹的只想昏昏欲睡的天气，哪一点不比这热的和蒸笼一般的B市好的多。

H市的大学其实也不少，只不过他不想在家里待着。作为一个beta，他觉得自己去哪里上学都是无所谓的，只要冬有暖气有空调，对他这个糙汉子来讲，哪里都是天堂。

自己不是omega，也就没那么多需要顾虑的。

起初父母还不是很同意他自己出来，如果不是B市这个学校里有认识的老铁，他才没那么容易过父母这一关，只是现在……

老铁……你身在何方？

难道被妖怪抓走了？

金博洋藏在树荫下脑子里跑着各种诡异剧情，捏着一张路上被发到手里的传单有一下没一下地扇着风。

花花绿绿的广告纸扇出油墨味的风，金博洋倒是不讨厌，四处环顾着前前后后的校园环境。

还别说，他挑的这个地方视野还真不错，来来往往的人未必能看见坐着的他，但是他却能看到在经过的人。

一趟打着硕大校名logo的班车缓缓驶入校门，下来了一群和他一样大包小包的家长和新生，金博洋撇撇嘴，看着他们零零散散地走向校园深处。

分外熟悉的铃声响起，金博洋像是见了救兵一样迅速接起。

“江哥！你终于想起我了！我都要被晒死了！”接到金杨回电的金博洋哀嚎着，差一点就要痛哭。

“行了行了，别和我在那演了，就这一会你能晒成什么样？你会在太阳下任由它晒着么？说！你跑哪里乘凉去了？”金杨太了解他了，没有消息，他一定会把自己安排的妥妥当当地等他找他。

“我还能去哪，就一个人在陌生的校园里流浪呗，既弱小又可怜，还容易迷路。”金博洋委屈地说。

真不怪他，这校园绿化真棒，到处都是茂盛的法国梧桐，估计不出三圈，他一定转晕。

“啧，那你这会在哪？我刚刚去导师那里办了点事，现在过去找你，你找个地方待着等我，不准乱跑！”江哥老父亲心累。

自从知道这个熊孩子报考到和他同一个学校的第一天起，他便十分头疼。倒不是因为会出现什么问题，只是觉得责任重大。

他比金博洋大几岁，算是看着他长大，这孩子哪里都好，就是固执，脾气倔，认死理，他决定的事情，谁说什么都不行。他不留在H市上大学，反而跑来了B市，还不是因为和家里说这边熟悉的人多，怎么都能照顾他，家里才肯放他出来的。

他也不是不赞同金博洋出来看看，毕竟他不是omega，没必要被家人天天捧在手心里。以他那个性格，不管把他丢到哪都不会吃亏，而且他向来心大，出来历练历练也好过窝在家里。只不过他现在大一，而自己已经大四了，面临实习期的他没办法更多地在学校里照顾这个调皮捣蛋的熊孩子，这就很头疼了。

“我没乱跑……在学校门口呢，你快来救我吧，再晚一会你看到的就是风干人肉了！”金博洋哭丧着脸，觉得自己甚是可怜。

“那你就在门口等我吧，我这边过去差不多也就十分钟。”金杨抬起手腕看了看表，心里估摸着时间，抬腿便从教学楼向学校正门的方向走去。

“好的，那你快点！”说完，金博洋听到对方挂断了电话后，便也关掉手机，继续扇着手里的广告纸。

天气太热，捏着手机的手心里都是汗，手机电池仿佛带着自发热的能力熨帖着皮肤，网瘾少年都没有办法继续在这种天气里和手机相亲相爱了。

“羽生学长！羽生学长请等一下！”金博洋被不远处一个女孩的呼唤声吸引了注意力。

那身材姣好女孩穿着浅色碎花的丝质连衣裙，吊着高高的马尾，细长的眉毛，弯弯的眼笑出弧度，丰润的唇点着淡粉色的唇彩，亮晶晶地在阳光下反射着细碎的光芒。一旁的金博洋不禁感慨着，经过大学洗礼过的学姐果然和刚刚入学的新生不一样。

那个学姐一路小跑地追着前方刚刚快步走着的男生，那男生听到有人喊他之后便停了下来，偏过身子看着正急着向他走来的女孩子。

这时候金博洋才有时间打量眼前这一场戏里的另外一个主角。

这……是个omega吧？

金博洋脑海里忽然飘出这几个大字，忽然又觉得自己不能以貌取人，罪过罪过，万一人家是beta呢？

不能歧视omega，要保护omega……

脑子里来来回回荡过几个念头，更多的却是万一这个学姐如果当着他的面把这个看起来柔柔弱弱的omega学长“就地正法”了，他要怎么办？

beta男打的过alpha女吧？

……

大概？？？可以？？？

金博洋不敢确定，毕竟他从小到大就算是再调皮，也很少动手打女孩子，这种情况在他发现自己并没有任何分化迹象之后更加地不可能存在，漂亮可爱的女孩子嘛，身为一个男孩子必须要好好地保护她们！

满脑子开火车的金博洋坐在自己的行李箱上看着两个人的距离越缩越短，他紧紧地盯着不远处停下脚步站在原地的男生。

也不怪他感慨，那个男生虽然身材颀长，但看起来就是骨架纤细的那种人，况且他面容清秀，眉角上挑，一副温润如玉的模样，让他不得不多想。

“找我？”看着女孩子停下奔跑的脚步缓缓走过来，那男生开口问到。

“羽……羽生学长……我……”女孩子不知道是因为跑了这一段路有些喘，还是看到了眼前这个男孩子而紧张的有些结巴。

“不用急，你说，说完我再走。”男生似乎已经知道了她要说什么，将手里刚刚路上一直在看的东西收了起来，掐在左手中，整个人就站在阳光之下，一旁的树荫半分都碰不到他。

白色与灰色拼接版的衬衫在日头底下晃着人的眼睛，修长匀称的双腿包裹在深蓝色的牛仔裤里，整个人看起来都是清清爽爽的。这不禁让金博洋觉得，不远处这个男孩子就是一个优质的omega，而且是一个正在准备被人追？？的omega。

“羽生学长，我是一个社团的副社长，我们社团两天后有迎新晚会，不知道你能不能有时间出席？”女孩子走到他面前站定，微微低头不敢看着他问道。

“两天后？”被称为羽生学长的男生反问道。

“是……是的！两天后，晚上，我们借用了小礼堂，社长希望羽生学长能够代表学生会参加，所以让我来邀请你。”女孩子被羽生学长似有兴趣的反问鼓舞了士气，没有刚刚那么怯懦了。

啧啧啧，哪里是迎新晚会啊，分明是想泡你嘛，学长～～～

金博洋无声地咋舌，好戏一场，只有他自己偷偷观赏。

“代表学生会？”羽生学长眉头微微皱起，随即又平展开来。

“嗯！我们社团都期待学长能够出席，毕竟这次社团的迎新晚会我们也是下了不少功夫的。”女孩子见羽生学长没有立刻拒绝，心里也安稳了不少。

“既然这样，让你们社长把申请报告报到学生会，走正规流程批复。”羽生学长公式化地说道，随即面带询问地问到:“没有其他事我可以走了么？”

不要说那个学姐傻了，就连一旁看戏的金博洋也愣了，这是个什么操作？这么拽么？公事公办的态度貌似有点冷漠啊，这一刻他竟然有点同情可怜的学姐了。

“等……等一下！羽生学长！”女孩子见他转身要走，突然从另一侧绕了过来，站到了转过身羽生的对面。

“还有事？”羽生学长又皱起了眉头。

虽然说被拦住说几句话没什么，但是这一而再再而三地被拦，而且是在这种大太阳的直射下，他还是有些烦躁的，毕竟他要急着赶车，一会还有一个校园赞助需要他去谈。

“我……我只是……“女孩子咬咬牙，憋了一口气，脸颊涨的通红，“羽生学长，我喜欢你！我知道这样很冒昧，但是我希望你能考虑一下！”

阳光下的羽生挑着眉毛，根根分明的样子映在了金博洋的眼底，清秀的脸上表情没有任何变化。

“哦，谢谢，承蒙错爱，可是我目前没有要找女朋友的想法，不好意思。“羽生学长稍微顿了顿，敛眸微笑着微微俯身，“所以……这位同学，我可以走了么？”

被明确拒绝了的小女生双眼中盈满委屈的泪水，轻轻地点了点头，楚楚可怜的模样让一旁的金博洋觉得很是可怜，连带着对那个学长的印象也差了不少。

omega就了不起么？是追求者太多了才导致拒绝人这样得心应手么？

躲在树荫底下看完全程的金博洋还在那里被“风干“，就看到见那个叫羽生学长的人转身离开，手上依旧掐着那一叠材料，只是绕过那个学姐时，金博洋明显地看到他向自己这个方向看了一眼，目光极其锐利。

呦！瞪我！

那个omega居然瞪了他一眼，这让金博洋有点无法接受，甚至开始怀疑人生。自己身为一个上不欺omega下敢怼alpha遵规守纪十项全能的beta，怎么就忽然被人给怒瞪了？明明他先在这里乘凉的，他也不愿意看大型婚恋节目的现场直播啊！

那人匆匆扫了他一眼后便离开了校园，留下身后表白失败正在抽泣的小女生，金博洋在一旁微微叹气。

这都是什么事啊！

那女生目送着那个绕过她离开的身影，直到他走出了校园，消失不见，她才擦了擦眼泪，转身离开了。

好就好在，她至始至终都没发现金博洋的存在。

“天天！”金杨从一旁的校园路里走出来，手机拿着手机和他摆着手臂。

“啊！江哥！你终于来了！我要被热死了！”一见到熟人，金博洋拉着箱子蹭的一声便窜了过去，速度快到让金杨觉得迎面过来的是一个残影。

“诶诶诶！热热热！下去下去！！！”箱子一推，金博洋便扑到了金杨的身上，零上三十几度的天气自己站着都是一身汗，别说还要贴上来一个人，简直是两个火炉的碰撞。

不行不行，怕了怕了……

一把将金博洋推开，金杨觉得，还是距离远一点好，不热。

“行了，别和我在这互相伤害了，我先带你去报到，然后找宿舍。”说着便拉起了被他推到一旁的行李箱。

“江哥你居然让我等这么久，你说，怎么补偿我？”金博洋跟在金杨的身后，像往常一样做着一个小跟屁虫。

“我说我的大少爷，我已经很迅速地赶过来了，要不是有事，我不是早就来了？再说，你这不是也没等多久么？”金杨一边和过往的熟人打着招呼，一边絮絮叨叨地念着。

“不管！我折腾一天了，今晚要吃红烧鸡翅，你看着安排！”金博洋理不直气也壮。

“唉，你就是专门跑来折磨我的，真是上辈子欠你的，等会先给你安排好宿舍，然后给文静打电话，他们社团这会应该正在招新，等她忙完了，晚上约她出来吃饭，正好给你接风，行了吧？”金杨偏过头看着那个长不大的小孩，叹气地哄着。

“嗯，这个安排可以有。”金博洋满意，金博洋点头，金博洋恨不得把尾巴翘起来嘚瑟。

新生的宿舍早在开学之前就已经是对应安排好的，每个人报到之后可以在导师那里看到自己的宿舍号。到了宿管那里报上自己宿舍号和姓名，宿管老师就会给新生发放门钥匙。

他们所在的学校是一个综合大学，所以招生时对待每一位学生都是公平公正的，针对学生的第二性别也没有过多的限制，除非是机械、工程类男生众多，或者说男alpha比较聚集的专业会标示注意事项外，很少有对omega限制的专业。

当然，为了保证学校里omega的安全，他们居住的宿舍都是单独的一栋楼，至少和alpha是分开的。

金博洋所住的宿舍楼则是alpha和beta的混寝。beta没有发情期和易感期，所以不管是和alpha还是和omega在同一栋楼都不会有什么影响，况且beta几乎感知不到信息素，所以即便是易感期释放信息素的alpha，也不会影响到beta的生活。更何况如果将全部alpha单独安排到同一个楼里，易感期一旦相撞，两个三个甚至更多的alpha一定会不顾秩序而打起来的。

更何况如今社会还是以beta居多，他们能更好地将各方面异常优秀的alpha与相对柔弱一些的omega融合起来，这样在学校的管理与运营上，都是有益而无害的。

被安顿好的金博洋不再抓着金杨不放，迅速跑到浴室里冲了个澡，换好一身衣服，开始收拾自己的床铺。

——tbc——


	2. （二）

（二）

宿舍在金杨的帮助下打扫的很快。

金博洋是四人寝，目前只有他自己一个人报到，环顾四周，宿舍里上床下桌的床铺构造让他很满意。初步收拾了一遍，金杨见时间不早了，便将那个耍赖趴在桌子上的金博洋拎了起来。

隋文静已经收拾好了东西准备出来和他们汇合了。

“啊！老铁！“下了楼的金博洋看见楼下等着的隋文静十分开心颠颠地跑了过去，还没等展现老铁之间爱的抱抱，就被隋文静一把拎住了耳朵。“疼疼疼！！饶命啊！！江哥！救我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

金博洋挣扎着呼救，耳朵被隋文静捏在手里，他仿佛是被命运遏制住咽喉的小松鼠，弱小可怜还瑟瑟发抖。

“行了，松手吧，要不宿管以为我们在门外杀猪呢。”金杨劝道。

“说谁是猪呢？你见过这么白的猪么？”金博洋捂着自己被拧的那只耳朵跳到了一旁，留出了安全范围，避免自己再遭毒手。“老铁你怎么了？我又没惹你，见面就动手，这是原装的！拧掉了可怎么办？”

“拧掉耳朵算啥？我还想拧掉你的头呢？”隋文静说着便撸起袖子准备动手。

“干……干嘛……啊……我又没犯错。”金博洋见状迅速地捂住另外一只耳朵，整个头都缩到手臂里，害怕地闪到一旁。自己老铁可不说假话，那头说拧可就真拧，虽然拧不掉，但也疼啊！

“你是没犯错，好好地待在家不好么？跑B市来干嘛？知道你志愿报了这个学校的第一天我就想揍你了，要不是我放假社会实践没回家，你觉得那对耳朵还能完好无损地保到今天？我早就给你拧掉了！”隋文静作为一个战斗力爆表的alpha，从来没怂过，特别是在教训金博洋这件事中，她向来没有过手软。

“我就是不想留家里，我是个beta，又不是个omega，没必要天天被关在家里啊，大学的时候出来看看不好么？再说你和江哥都在，我过来也有人照顾，还怕什么？”金博洋据理力争道。

其实这件事在整个暑假他已经重复了很多遍，家里的亲属，自己的朋友，很多人都不理解他，H市的学校也足够多，他完全可以不用体会任何离家远行的艰难，只需要选择一个合适的大学，便可以安稳地度过四年。

他也不知道为什么，可能是骨子里那点自负与骄傲，让他急需证明自己，没有父母的庇护，家庭的照顾，他也可以在大学里生活的很好。

也许留在H市可以让他的大学生活不会那么艰苦，但是他始终觉得自己需要的是一份足够广阔的空间。

所以他选择了B市，借着两个熟人的名义一遍遍地和父母保证会照顾好自己的话，然后带着行李离开了那个温暖的家。

早上他拎着行李箱出来的时候父母也没多说什么，就是叮嘱了让他注意安全，有空和他们在网上聊聊天。金博洋满口应着，心里也有些不是滋味。

那些感觉大概都被世人称之为离愁别绪吧。

金杨拉住了还想说些什么的隋文静，对她摇了摇头示意着。隋文静也长出了一口气，不再与他计较。

“走吧，折腾一天了都不饿么？我找好了吃饭的地方，都跟我走吧。”金杨扯过还在捂着耳朵的金博洋，这熊孩子还隔着金杨对隋文静做鬼脸，气的她又要伸手揍他，他却一溜烟地跑了。

金杨摸了摸自己的额头，希望金博洋来了之后，他的发际线能够坚守住现在的位置。

出了校门不远，金杨带着他们两个人走进了一个小店。店铺装修风格朴素，人也不多，很安静。

匆匆地点了几个小菜，三个人围在一张小方桌旁，金博洋垂头丧气地坐在金杨和隋文静的对面，一副被霜打了的样子，看起来就是被人狠狠修理过了。自家老铁的嘴炮他还不知道么？坐在那里能叨叨你一整天，再加上老父亲人设的金杨，金博洋一直在反思自己选择B市是不是错了？换个没有他们俩的城市大概日子会好过点？

他垂着头走神，对对面传来絮絮叨叨的话语充耳不闻。什么别以为出来了就没人管了，他又不是出来玩的，好好的大学他还能上天咋滴？

金博洋乖巧，金博洋不能吭声。

“好了，你也别数落他了，人都到学校报到了，你还能把他打包邮回去么？咱俩多看着他吧。”金杨看对面的人都要把自己缩到桌子底下来躲避隋文静的轰炸，也只好大发慈悲地暂时放过他。“不过我先声明一点，我下周就要去实习了，虽然还会住在学校宿舍里，但是平时是不在学校的，金天天你有事找你静姐，我可能来不及赶回来。”

“哦……我能有什么事啊？就乖乖上学嘛，说的好像我天天调皮捣蛋到处惹是生非一样，我究竟做了什么给你们留了这么个印象啊？”金博洋恨不得仰天长啸，作孽啊！

金杨＆隋文静:“呵呵呵，你心里有数。”

我咋啦？我不是！我没有……

点好的菜一盘一盘地摆上来，香味直往鼻子里钻，折腾了一天的金博洋觉得自己上辈子一定是饿死的，所以现在看着这几盘菜无比亲切。

“都别愣着了，吃吧。文静你今天招新那么累，不用和金天天客气，他少吃一顿没事的。”金杨看见对面那个饿鬼似的表情，故意说着。

“不是……合着我过来了你们就挤兑我啊？说好的相亲相爱呢？”金博洋都快哭了，面前最肥的鸡翅被静姐一筷子夹走了，他委屈。

“既然你刚来没什么事，那明天就来社团帮我招新吧，我正好缺个力工，至于这个鸡翅嘛，算是我明天赏你的工钱。”说完那只飞走的鸡翅飞到了金博洋面前的碗里。

好的，老铁！没问题，老铁！

不过金博洋要是早知道这么一个招新会惹出那么多事，打死他也不会为了一只鸡翅出卖自己。

以至于很久之后他突然想起自己为什么会遇到羽生结弦这件事，对隋文静和那只早已尸骨无存的鸡翅充满了无尽的怨念。

“对了，静姐，你说社团招新？你们是什么社团啊？”金博洋咬着鸡翅膀含糊不清地问到。

“花滑啊。”隋文静夹起面前的西蓝花左看右看，“你别想跑，别人不知道你，我还不知道么，我这个社团早就给你留好位置了，你乖乖进来吧。”

“我都很久没有上冰了，你这样真的好么？”金博洋嘟囔着。

确实，他高考前就将自己的冰刀给封了起来，用他的话来说，现在还没有被正式解除封印。

“有什么不好的？冰上项目会的人本来就不多，有兴趣的也少，人是不太好招。不过好就好在学校有一块冰场，虽然面积不大，但是也够用了，而且花滑这项运动咱们学校在大学生运动会上曾经取得过名次，所以校方还算是支持，大概也是希望在以后的比赛里能以这一项上争个奖项吧，毕竟其他学校这个项目多数都是空白。”隋文静喝了口饮料，接着对他说道:“你最多也就几个月没上冰，回头带着冰鞋上冰场转几圈感觉就回来了，你从小学花滑吃那么多苦，到了大学你可以尽情施展自己的才能了，我琢磨了一下，让你弄个乐器唱个歌什么的简直是在难为你，当然，也是在难为观众，所以你还是乖乖来我这吧，还能发挥一下你的优势。”

“哦……那我只能联系家里，让我爸妈把冰鞋邮来了。”金博洋对于这件事倒是不挣扎，他和隋文静他们认识也是因为小时候在一起学过滑冰。他们几个从小在H市的冰场上混在一起训练打闹，有时候比同学待在一起的时间还要多。从小到大，算下来断断续续地也有十几年了。

“对了，咱们这个社团会有迎新晚会么？”啃着鸡翅的空隙间金博洋似乎想到了什么，抬起头问着隋文静。

“有啊，只是还没定时间，最近各个社团都在准备，人员肯定分流，更何况咱们这个社团又很特殊，一般不会的人根本参与不进来，冰场那边倒是没什么大问题，现在就是成品的节目太少。”这个问题似乎戳到了让隋文静头疼的那个点，她放下手里的筷子，托着腮，有气无力的。“我在这之前也计划过，这个时间安排新人编节目也来不及，目前社团里的人倒是能出来几个，但是有两个是omega，迎新晚会这种鱼龙混杂的地方，他们有时候不太方便。”

“你没考虑过羽生？”一旁的金杨忽然问到。

“哦，我不是没考虑过，就是怕羽生不方便，毕竟现在人家是学生会主席。”隋文静重新拿起筷子，戳着一截茄子段，“身价不一样了，怎么求人家上冰场表演啊？”

“嗯？谁？羽生？？？”金博洋一听到这个名字，眼睛都瞪圆了。

“是啊。”隋文静掀了掀眼皮，“上一届的花滑社社长，大学生运动会花滑比赛项目的唯一获奖者，曾经因为一曲《希望与赠遗》被人推上神坛，看过他节目的都觉得他是谪落九天的仙人，也是天生最适合这片冰场的人。”

“啊？那个拽上天的omega这么厉害么？”金博洋吃惊地问。

“o……omega？噗哈哈哈哈……我已经好久没有听到有人这么说羽生了……哈哈哈”一旁的金杨夹不住筷子里的菜，任由它掉落到盘子里。

隋文静也目瞪口呆地看着对面一脸懵的人，“谁和你说的他是omega？等等！你怎么知道的他是omega的？不对！你见过羽生了？”

一连串的问题金博洋只能呆愣愣的点头，算是回答她的最后一问。

“你不是刚到么？什么情况？”金杨也十分好奇为什么金博洋对羽生会有这样的评价。

“就是在门口等你的时候啊。”金博洋将筷子戳到盘子上，垫着下颚，“我在门口看见有其他社团的人喊他羽生学长，邀请他参加社团迎新，他也太拽了吧？让他们社团走正式流程申请报批，架子好大啊。”

“额……这种事情对公的话，确实最好是走流程报批，不过这样很麻烦，所以一般都是熟人私下邀约，那个社团的人怕是和羽生不熟吧？”隋文静分析着。

“嗯，不仅仅是不熟……”金博洋露出调侃的笑容，一副你懂得的样子，“那个邀约的是个副社长，然后我就被逼着看了一场现场表白的戏码，对我幼小的心灵简直造成了伤害。”

“天啊……你确定她是和羽生谈正事的时候表白？”隋文静问到。

“啊，是啊，就是邀请之后表白的。”金博洋歪头表示不知道这一波操作是该称赞还是该觉得无语。

“……那这个社团凉了……”

“嗯？？？为什么？？”金博洋不解。

“羽生这个人吧，你可以单独和他谈公事，也可以单独和他谈感情，但是你不可以在谈公事的时候和他谈感情。工作的事情和私人的问题在他这个人的身上必须界限清晰，这算是他的特质吧。我们因为和他熟识，可以邀请他参加社团迎新，这都是从工作角度来说的，但是任何人都不可以用工作去接近他，打着工作的旗号和他发展感情，这是绝对不能容忍的。况且这是进入学生会的时候就已经明说的事情了，怎么还有人敢这么做？”隋文静看向一旁表示认同不断点头的金杨，接着说道:“我不知道那个社团的社长是怎么想的，正常的话社长可以自行邀约，并且不用走流程报批，只要羽生同意或是不同意，这也不过就是一句话的事，没必要公事公办，但是有人借着邀请他出席晚会的机会表白，按照羽生的性格，他一定不会理这个社团的，而且这个社团也会因为这个人的做法而收到意想不到的处理结果。”

“这么霸道？难怪这个omega能当学生会主席，而且还瞪了我一眼……”金博洋撇着嘴。

“不是，到底谁和你说他是omega的啊？”金杨听到他的话哭笑不得地问到。

“看起来就是啊，感觉他就是那种纤细瘦弱需要人保护的omega啊。难道我说错了？他是个beta？那可真是白瞎了那一身纤弱的气质。”金博洋一脸惋惜的模样。

“你说我要不要告诉他真相？”隋文静转过头问着金杨。

“你随意，不用顾及我。”金杨摊手。

“你们俩打什么哑谜呢？”金博洋戳了一筷子的茄子夹了过来，放到餐盘里之后抬头问到。

“没什么哑谜，就是觉得你好好的傻子怎么还是个孩子？”隋文静无尽感慨。

“谁是傻子啊，那个人那么招人喜欢，难道不是omega，还能是个beta啊？”金博洋怒道。“他瞪我那一眼我倒是觉得眼神蛮凶狠的，像是个被非礼了的omega。”

“他还瞪了你一眼？”隋文静诧异，“为什么？”

“还不是因为我坐在学校门口旁边的树荫底下等江哥的时候，整好赶上有人和他表白么，我免费看了一场戏，这不是主角走的时候发现我在旁边，就被瞪了一眼。我也很冤枉啊，我一直在那里待着，一动都没动，是他们非要在门口说这个的，不怪我，我还觉得他们摧残我幼小的心灵了呢。”金博洋提起这件事就有些生气，谁平白无故被瞪一眼心里能舒服？

“那一眼你就没发现什么不一样的？”隋文静追问。

金博洋伸出没拿筷子的左手抓了抓头发，愣是给自己抓出一撮呆毛，茫然地晃着头，那撮毛也跟着颤了又颤。

“唉，真不指望你能有什么长进了。”隋文静恨铁不成钢地叹着气。

“又咋了？难道他不是omega，不是beta，还能是个alpha啊？”被惹出小脾气的金博洋怒问。

隋文静和金杨看着他一致地点头。

“我的妈啊……他他他……他真是……真是alpha？”金博洋被吓到了，妈妈，这里太恐怖了，我要回家……

谁能想到一个长相清秀，身材纤瘦的男孩子是一个alpha？这明明不科学啊！

“我知道你不信，羽生那张脸确实太有欺骗性了，这不怪你，我们也是后来才接受他是个alpha的。当然，如果你看到他在冰场上滑冰的样子，大概就不会把他当成omega了。”隋文静安慰着仿佛被吓到了的金博洋，毕竟羽生这个气质可能对他第二性征的认知与判断造成很大的影响。

这个世界有点奇幻。

金博洋第一次这么觉得。

——tbc——


	3. （三）

（三）

金博洋失眠了。

他把失眠的原因归结于自己不太适应宿舍这个陌生的环境。

自己一个人躺在全然陌生的宿舍里，盯着雪白的墙壁静静思考人生。

今后四年的时光就要在这个地方度过，虽然有些不适应，但是他知道，这都只是时间的问题。没有谁可以陪伴他一辈子，自己迟早要离开父母独自生活，大学期间只不过是给自己一个适应的阶段，他更多的要自己安排人生，规划未来。

不过他现在倒是希望自己宿舍里的四个人最好都是beta，他有这样的想法完全是因为今天下午那个看上去很omega实际上确是alpha的给他留下的后遗症。

当然，他也很不愿意承认，自己今晚上的失眠是和羽生结弦有关。

那个挑战了他对第二性征认知的人。

顶着一对朦胧的睡眼金博洋关掉锲而不舍的手机闹钟，摸索着爬下了床。他今天答应了隋文静要去帮忙招新，如果迟到了自己的脑袋上一定会被怼冰刀的！

感慨着生活不易不能找死的人生信条，金博洋摇摇晃晃地跑到卫生间洗漱。

站在自己的行李箱前翻来捡去，最终挑了一件上面绘着紫色翅膀的深色短袖，搭好裤子和鞋，抓起随身的小包和手机，拔下宿舍门钥匙，匆匆赶往隋文静的指定集合点，当然，是在他问了三个学长和学姐之后，才顺利地摸到了地方。

“静姐……我来了……”金博洋对隋文静身边围着的一群男男女女有点怕……

“来了啊，那个是给你准备的道具，你今天的任务就是在这里做个花滑社的门面。”隋文静随手一指，金博洋虎躯一颤。

蹲下去随手一翻，他打开塞了满满一箱子黄澄澄的道具服装，硕大的熊头裹在衣服里面，仅一眼，金博洋就知道自己即将面临什么困境。

“静姐……我还是不是你最亲爱的弟弟了？？？这个天气我要是进去待一天，晚上我估计就要躺在医院里了，在里面会被热死的！”金博洋蹲在那里抱着熊头表情不能更惨。

“一个上午行了吧？午饭我包了。”隋文静走过去摸着他头顶柔软的头发，大有你一个不同意就要被九阴白骨爪灭顶的危险。“上午天气又不热，不用担心你的生命安全，而且你看啊，咱们这个社团本来招新就难，不找点吸引人的东西怎么能让人注意到这里呢？这个熊的颜色正好，黄的，多显眼！”

“我可以拒绝么？”金博洋试图做一下最后的挣扎。

“不可以。”隋文静微微笑着。

认命地拉出那只熊的身子，将自己乖乖地套进去，任由隋文静给他拉上背后的拉链，又粗又短的熊胳膊和熊腿，让金博洋的行动有些不便。

“我和你说，这个熊是去年为了招新的时候社长想办法买的，他很宝贝它的，你要小心点，别被树枝什么的刮坏了。那边的树荫你可以去乘凉，不管你用什么办法，只要把人吸引过来就行，这个是传单，我给你放到前面衣服的兜兜里，差不多的时候就发几张。”隋文静叮嘱金博洋的工作任务，希望他能多吸引过来一些人。

抱着熊头的金博洋一脸慷慨赴死的表情，他能有什么办法，在被热死和被打死中间只能选择一个最能让自己好好活下来的办法，当然被打死这件事肯定不是了，他只能选择这只熊！

维////尼////熊的模样还是很中规中矩的，黄色的身子黄色的头，身上穿着大红色的短袖。金博洋在里面试着跳了两下，在隋文静的眼里就是一只短手短脚的笨熊在那里扑腾，真不知道这只熊的哪里值得羽生这么喜欢。

中二少年的世界她是真的不懂。

那只黄熊晃着自己的身子向不远处的林荫道里走去，隋文静的心底倒是默默地祈祷着，希望金博洋这一个上午的罪不会白受。

让金博洋扮这只黄熊的计划当然是她想出来的。昨晚吃饭的时候金杨建议让她邀请羽生，为了迎新晚会的节目她确实动过这个心思，但是鉴于羽生现在在学校的身份地位，她真的没办法要求太多。能求他参加最好，万一他一时兴起上个冰，这都是谁都说不准的事。

至于金博洋扮上维尼熊这个决定，她是觉得，羽生既然喜欢这只熊，那她就让这只熊活起来，只要能坚持让羽生看到，也许他会看在它的面子上，在迎新晚会上激情表演一段。

毕竟羽生结弦和黄熊精不可多说的故事一直是校园内的不解之谜。

被闷在熊里的金博洋可不知道隋文静有这么多弯弯绕绕的小心思，他只是觉得这一身巨热的毛绒外套是他今天摆脱不掉的噩梦。

许是金博洋一直默念着上天要对他好一点的祷告被偷懒睡着的天使在梦里偷听到了，于是终于有人来解救他这个黄熊里最为悲惨可怜的内核。

刚刚从宿舍楼里出来的羽生结弦想要到图书馆里查些资料，走在人来人往的校园里，他手上还忙着翻看学生会里各个部门报上来新学期的报表，当然，其中不乏对他的邀请函。

羽生的目光匆匆掠过，心底大概也有了些打算，正将自己沉浸在思考里的人，突然发现不远处有一抹亮黄色。

“我的噗桑！”原本严肃且沉稳的脸上忽然挂上了笑容和惊讶，他双眼瞪的圆圆的，若不是和它还有一段距离，他一定立刻扑上去。

闷在玩偶衣服里的金博洋顶着硕大的熊头在那里摇摇晃晃，时不时地对着走上前的女孩子卖萌，在她们被逗笑的时候发给他们一张传单，指引着他们去隋文静那里了解花滑社的情况，金博洋觉得自己就是一个出卖色相被迫拍照的那只熊。

被闷出的汗水打湿了额前的头发，身上薄薄的短袖早就湿透了全贴在肉上，背上的汗水似乎在顺着脊柱向下流着，脑袋在熊头里仿佛被蒸熟，他重重地放下手臂，想趁着这会没人的时候休息一下。

他似乎是泄气一般的摊手映在羽生眼里可爱度简直翻了一倍。

真是……好可爱！想揉！

金博洋垂着头这会只想静一静，他在熊里吸着被闷出的潮湿空气，四下视野受限，一点都没有发现扑过来的羽生结弦。

“诶诶诶！谁啊？？”被人从身后一把抱住熊身子的金博洋根本没办法回头，只能闷在熊里发出惊吓且疑问的声音。

身上套着黄熊的连体服，硕大的头影响了他的活动，他第一次被人勒的这么紧，而且！那人的手！！正按着他的屁股！

哦，对，是熊屁股！可是那也是他的屁股好么？

兄弟！你松个手好不好？屁股谁都有，你对着一只熊耍什么流氓？

隔着熊头金博洋仿佛听到了一个男生在说什么“卡哇伊”，声音有点闷，他头有点晕，听的不是很真切，他只能感觉的到圈着他的手臂却十分有力，他挣扎了两下，发现并没有任何作用。

金博洋无奈，只能放弃挣扎任他圈住自己的熊身子，然后伸出手去推熊头。

熊头被他摘下的那一刻，整个世界的声音都回来了。蝉鸣，人声，树叶沙沙的晃动，还有就是微凉的风。金博洋觉得自己是在生死线上徘徊时，被谁注射了一只强心剂，所以，他活了。

夏日阳光炙烤大地，烈得连树叶仿佛都在发光，树影斑驳间洒下来，晃着他的被蒸出花花绿绿光斑的眼。

还没等他进行完自己重见天日的感慨，就被身后隋文静的声音吓了一跳，整个人紧绷到如同一只僵死的虫一般。

完了完了，被静姐发现了。

“哈喽，羽生，好久不见。“隋文静和那人打着招呼，似乎并没有因为金博洋私自拿下熊头而十分气愤。

“嗯？是隋啊，好久不见。”羽生偏过头礼貌地回到。

“嗯，最近工作很忙吧？“她继续问着。

“还好，等度过开学这段时间，新入学的学生被选到学生会之后就会好很多。”羽生微笑地回答着，如果不看他紧紧地环着那只黄熊的场面，还以为是一对老友许久不见的寒暄。

“额……不好意思……”金博洋也偏过头看着环在自己腰间还摸着熊屁股那只手的主人艰难地开口，“你们可以离我远点再聊天么？”

“咳，羽生啊，我知道你喜欢这只熊，但是可不可以麻烦你，先把手从我弟弟身上拿开好么？”隋文静微笑并且很礼貌地问到，只是语气里带了一点暴躁的意味。

“啊！不好意思。”羽生这才回过神来，怀里抱着的并不是自己床头的那只维尼小熊而是一个货真价实的人。

对于自己的失礼严谨而又礼貌的羽生迅速地放开胳膊，向后退了两步，然后一个日式的九十度鞠躬对着金博洋就弯了下去。

“不好意思，是我鲁莽了，请接受我的道歉。”

谁知道金博洋是不是在熊里憋的有些缺氧，大脑供应不上，看着面前那人的动作觉得自己有些承受不起，于是有模有样地学着对方的动作，抱住熊头也是一个九十度鞠躬弯了身子。

“这么大礼我受不起……”

在一旁已经看不懂这一波操作隋文静觉得，自己好像在看他们两个拜堂。

“要不是知道你们一个是alpha，另一个是beta，我还真以为我自己是证婚人，在看你们俩拜堂呢。行了，都起来吧，这么点小事没必要搞的让路过的所有人都围观吧？”

听到隋文静揶揄的话，羽生结弦直起身子，面不改色地看着对面手忙脚乱抱着熊头的那个人。

这个人长得好像噗桑啊！

白白的，和噗桑一样可爱呢！

隋文静冷眼旁观地挑了挑眉，“天天，你去把这只熊换下来吧，咱们上午就先这样，你回宿舍收拾一下，等下下来我带你去吃午饭。”说着便上前两步推着人离开了原地。

金博洋乖乖地被推着走了几步，现在摆脱这个闷死人的毛绒服装才是最紧要的事，于是他便拖着自己的“小短腿”啪叽啪叽地跑回招新的摊位，将身上的厚重枷锁给脱了下来。

“羽生，一会有事么？”隋文静转过头喊着刚刚直起身子后就一直站在一旁的人。

“还不确定，怎么？”自己最喜欢的黄熊走了，他依旧是那个睿智机敏的学生会主席。

“倒是没什么，时间也不早了，我们正好准备收摊，相请不如偶遇，不知道你这个大忙人有没有时间和我们花滑社的成员一起吃个饭？”隋文静大方地邀约。

“这……”羽生迟疑。

“当然，没时间也没关系，而且我知道你谈私事时不谈正事，这次是恰好遇到，我也没什么准备，关于社里的事等我单独申请报批后再你谈。”隋文静坦然说道。

“这样说就很见外了，隋，我一会还有事，午饭就先算了，至于社里有什么事情你就直说吧，不用报批的。”羽生何其聪明，隋文静是留了话头给他的，摆明了是有事相求。

“花滑社的情况你也知道，人少，能召来的人也不多，这个社团之所以还能继续保留，很大一部分也有你的原因，至于今年的迎新晚会，我也和社里的人研究了一下，目前拿的出手的节目不是很多，所以想邀请你。”隋文静顿了顿，看羽生没什么不愉快的表情，继续说下去，“刚刚你也看到了，就那个扮熊的傻小子，他倒是可以上冰，新人这一批目前我只能找的到他，所以晚会上还是缺一点吸引人的因素。”

“他也会花滑？”羽生惊讶。

“是啊，而且还不差。”隋文静理所应当地说。

“他是隋的弟弟？亲弟弟么？”羽生问到。

“当然不是，但是我们认识十几年了，一直把他当做弟弟看待，傻小子一个，就是长的可爱，蛮招人喜欢的。”

“嗯，真的是很可爱的弟弟呢，确实让人喜欢。”羽生看向不远处的摊位，发现人已经不见了。

隋文静闻言悄悄笑了起来，“要不是和你熟悉，知道你说话的方式，我都要以为你喜欢他了呢。”

“他的噗桑很可爱。”羽生说道。

他比噗桑还可爱。

羽生心里说。

“是很可爱，人也可爱，在冰上更可爱。”隋文静似是想到了什么，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“隋是想到了什么么？”羽生投来询问的目光。

“也没什么，就是想到以前训练的时候，有一次大家收到了一个箱子的玩偶，天天一把抢走了抱住就是不撒手，大家一起拖他，人都躺到了地上，手脚还都抱着箱子不松开，嘴上还喊着都是他的。”隋文静笑着感慨，“那会是真好啊……”

“天天？”羽生捕捉到了一个重点。

“嗯，傻小子的小名，算了，不说他了，回归正题。”隋文静收敛了笑意，很严肃地看着羽生结弦。“不知道羽生主席有没有时间来参加花滑社的迎新晚会呢？”

“隋既然都这样问我了，我如果不参加，似乎很说不过去呢。”羽生偏过头思考着，眉宇间已经透露出了笑意。

“嗯？”隋文静挑眉问到。

“那我就答应了，今年花滑社的迎新晚会我会参加，但是节目……我需要考虑。”羽生没有完全答应下来。

“好的，你肯来就行，就这么说定了，我会给学生会递交正式的邀请函，不会让你为难的。”隋文静哥俩好一般拍拍他的肩膀。

“嗯。”羽生点点头。“这样也好，那没什么其他的问题我就先走了。”

“嗯，如果你准备了节目想上晚会的话，可以随时找我要冰场钥匙的，全天为你开放。”隋文静笑着说，“那我们改天见，拜拜～”

“我会考虑的，拜拜～”打过招呼后，羽生拿好手里的材料，继续向图书馆走去。

隋文静留在原地，笑的高深莫测。


	4. （四）

（四）

 

午饭间，隋文静问金博洋对今天再次见到的羽生结弦有什么看法。

 

“能有什么看法，这个alpha是不是有问题啊？他就那么喜欢那只熊么？你不知道啊，我都快被他勒死了！！！”金博洋劫后余生地拍了拍自己的胸脯表示受到了惊吓。

 

“他确实喜欢那只熊啊，没有理由的喜欢。你知道一个人的毛巾、纸抽盒等等的私人物品上几乎都被那只黄熊精占领了是一种什么感觉么？”隋文静抬抬眼皮吐槽一般地说道。

 

“太恐怖了，没想到他还有这种癖好……”金博洋咂舌。

 

“大概就和你喜欢蜘蛛侠差不多？”她想起来这个娃似乎也是蛮中二的那种。

 

“不一样！我是喜欢蜘蛛侠啊，但是我做不到所有东西都是蜘蛛侠的！而且我就算看到有人扮蜘蛛侠的玩偶也不会去抱着人家不撒手，更不会摸人家屁股！”金博洋愤懑地说道，并且对那人摸他屁股的行为表示强烈的谴责。

 

“哈哈哈，他那是摸熊，不是摸你。”隋文静笑着，“看到你似乎很讨厌他的样子我就放心了。”

 

“啊？为啥？”金博洋不懂。

 

“可能多半是你扮了他最喜欢的熊吧，他似乎对你格外地好奇，不过你是beta，和他这个alpha不搭。”隋文静很放心地分析道。

 

“我就是个omega也不会喜欢他啊，毕竟我们不仅有一摸之仇，还有一瞪之怨。哼！”金博洋表示自己要和他死磕到底！

 

“所以说，我放心了啊。”隋文静抬起头看着对面的金博洋，“你说你这个傻小子怎么就这么招人稀罕呢？”

 

“啊？我本来就招人稀罕，不许对天总的魅力质疑！”

 

“行了，别说你胖你就喘，冰鞋邮出来了么？”隋文静问。

 

“邮了，昨天就和家里说了，这会应该在路上，明天大概就能到。”金博洋塞进嘴里一口菜，口齿不清地回答。

 

“那就行，冰场你可以用，回头我把钥匙给你，迎新晚会必须给我出来一个节目，我不管你演什么，就是上去给我一直跳连跳我都不管。”隋文静一声令下，不容反驳。“四周接四周接四周接四周也行。”

 

“噗……”金博洋一口热水没忍住喷了出来，“咳咳咳……咳咳……”咳了半天才缓过气来。

 

“姐！我发现了，你是对我有意见！绝对有意见！你这是想要弄死我！”

 

“是你自投罗网考来的这里啊，不怪我，真的。”隋文静一脸和善。

 

“我错了，我不该来的，现在退学还来得及么？我要换学校，静姐太可怕了，呜呜呜……”

 

“行了，吃饭吧，别演了，冰鞋到了给我好好练节目，敢崩了我就拿你炖汤。”

 

“好吧好吧，我练。”金博洋应着。

 

其实他的技术也没扔了多久，估计抓紧时间练一练基本上就没问题。

 

之后的几天金博洋迎来了宿舍里的其他三位同学，还真如他所愿，都是beta。

 

beta好啊，大家都不用接受来自alpha易感期的压迫，也不用为omega舍友的发情期而担忧。不过听说隔壁宿舍里被安排了两个alpha，也不知道这两个人易感期如果撞到一起，会不会打起来。

 

顺利拿到冰鞋的金博洋拎着它来到了图书馆不远处的冰场。隋文静告诉过他这个冰场的历史，以及它现在还能被保存下来以供使用，都离不开一个人的维护与坚持。

 

那就是羽生结弦。

 

隋文静刚来这个学校的时候，社里的学长也和她说过，曾经的花滑社几乎没落到被校方考虑着取消，而冰场也险些规划重建为其他场馆。

 

直到羽生结弦大一入学。

 

他高调加入花滑社，一曲《幻化成花》震惊了整个社团，更是因为他的加入，并且在比赛中为学校取得了优秀的成绩，校方才暂时收回了改建场馆的想法。

 

金博洋捏着隋文静给他的钥匙，站在门前深吸一口气，开锁，推门。

 

偌大的冰场空空荡荡，打开室内的照明灯后才些微驱散了场馆内的黑暗。他随手带上门，将怀里抱着的纸巾和冰鞋都放在挡板上，整个人在外面热身。

 

直到他重新踏上那块冰，冰刀与冰面接触时独有的声响震动着他的鼓膜，这一刻他才发现，自己与这方光洁如鉴的冰面暌违已久。

 

他缓缓蹲下，用手抚摸着冰上的一条条轨迹，许是因为还没有正式开学，所以冰场还没有开始浇冰，这些痕迹应该是社里学姐学长们练习时留下的。

 

他直起身子，环顾着这一片空旷，脚下一发力便开始了滑行。

 

带起的风在耳边鼓动，舒展开手臂，如飞鸟之姿投入这片冰场。步法、旋转、跳跃，带起的冰屑飞扬。

 

“这么晚了……冰场还会有人？”羽生从图书馆出来后路过冰场，被那里还亮着的灯给吸引住了。

 

隋文静前几天和他说的事情他有仔细地考虑过，邀请函也如约地送了过来，他以学生会主席的身份正式答应出席花滑社的迎新晚会，但是节目的事情他却没有办法办到。为此，他特意给隋文静打了一个电话表示自己的歉意。隋文静倒是很理解他，因此并没有强求，还对他能够出席晚会表示十分感谢，这倒是叫他心里有些难过，毕竟自己还是热爱这片冰场的。

 

思绪转回来时，羽生已经走到了场馆的门前。

 

难道这么晚是隋他们在排练节目么？这样进去应该不会失礼吧？

 

羽生脑子里闪过的这几个念头的同时，手已经早先一步推开了大门。

 

冰场上昏暗的灯光下只有一个深灰色的单薄身影在滑行着，随即接了一个干净利落的跳跃，完美到他只想鼓掌叫好，当然他也确实这样做了。

 

突兀的掌声回响在空旷的冰场里，场上振翅欲飞的人不解地环顾四周寻找声音的来源，在看清楚来人是谁的那一刻，金博洋的身子僵了僵。

 

这就是现实版的冤家路窄吧？

 

难不成还能是欢乐喜相逢啊？

 

有点手足无措的金博洋停在冰场上，这几天他倒是没少听身边的学长学姐提到这个人，知道他优秀，他强大，是很多人的偶像，但是他心底对这个人的印象依旧还停留在最初那两天，一个骄傲且幼稚的alpha。

 

不过命运总是爱捉弄人，当你迫切地需要一辆公交车时，你会发现他总是姗姗来迟。同样，当你讨厌一个人的时候，这个人会经常出现在你的生活里，就和胶皮糖一样，甩都甩不掉。

 

说到底他还是对羽生有敌意的，不是单纯的alpha对beta压迫下的反抗，而是天生带着一股和他就是不对付的感觉，金博洋觉得归根结底就在他被瞪的那一眼。

 

羽生放下鼓掌的手，微笑地看着停在冰场上呆呆地看着自己的人，是吓到他了么？

 

金博洋只是一时间不知道自己要和这个人说些什么，气氛忽然有些尴尬。于是他毫不自知地伸出自己的双手，目无表情搓着冻僵了的脸。

 

这个动作看在羽生的眼里完全变了味道。

 

穿着灰色单薄训练服的瘦弱男孩站在冰场中呆萌地搓脸，那可爱的模样比他最爱的黄熊精还要击中他的内心。

 

回过神的金博洋脚下一蹬便滑向了冰场出口，靠近了那里站着的那位不速之客。

 

在羽生眼里，那个人带着全部可爱直直地向他滑来，他突然觉得，如果自己这个时候张开怀抱，他是不是就能将可爱接个满怀？

 

然后他看到了这个人停在了他不远处的冰面。

 

“羽生学长。”金博洋站定后和他打着招呼。

 

“我记得隋叫你‘天天’？”羽生回忆着问到。

 

“嗯，那个是我的小名，静姐他们叫习惯了，所以一直也没改，学长可以叫我金博洋的。”

 

“金博洋？”羽生的低沉着嗓音近似呓语般念着。“博洋是在为晚会准备节目么？”

 

这个很亲密的叫法传到金博洋的耳中让他觉得身上忽被吹过一阵寒风，鸡皮疙瘩一颗颗地站了起来。

 

我们什么时候这么熟了？请把姓名叫完整了好么？羽生学长！

 

“额……是的……在准备节目……学长是要打算回宿舍么？”没话找话的尬聊真是好难啊。

 

他现在急需一本资深人士出版的《宅男尬聊必修手册》才能解救自己现在这种尴尬的情况。

 

“嗯，我刚刚从图书馆出来，看到冰场亮着灯还以为是隋在这里排练节目，没想到只有你自己在。”

 

“哦……静姐他们这几天在准备迎新晚会，所以很少来冰场。”金博洋说道，然后又深知自己把天聊死了，十分头疼。

 

“那是很辛苦了……刚刚看到博洋的跳跃很漂亮，落冰很棒，我很喜欢，这个跳是要加到节目里么？”羽生毫不保留地夸奖着金博洋的跳跃。

 

“啊？谢谢……我就是练着玩的，还没有考虑太多。”确实，他说的是实话。他现在对节目一点想法都没有，以前参加青年比赛的那些现在都不太适合，思前想后还是觉得探戈改一改也许还能作为一个节目，所以他在冰场无意识地滑着，看着位置合适，就会练习练习跳跃。

 

不好意思地挠着头，蓬松的头顶被他搅的又顶起了呆毛，整个人的呆萌感又上升了不少，这到底是什么无意识的可爱！

 

羽生压抑着自己想要胡噜胡噜他头毛的冲动，笑咪咪地问着金博洋:“博洋还要练多久？我看时间也差不多了，要一起回宿舍么？”

 

金博洋虽然偶尔很呆，但是看到这个人的职业假笑心里也敲响了警钟，这人笑的一脸狐狸样，肯定没安好心，自己一个beta，至于被你一个alpha这么记仇么？不就是看到你被人表白了么，又不是看到你被人拒绝了！

 

金博洋腹诽着，面上还是不变的呆萌。“我大概还要在冰场待一会，估计一时半会还不准备回宿舍，学长可以不用管我的，时间不早了，还是先回去休息吧。”

 

一段话说的疏离客套，羽生也听的出其中的意味，除了觉得遗憾，倒也没什么其他感觉，说到底他有兴趣的，还是他带给自己的这些意外之喜。

 

“那好吧，博洋也要注意时间，我十分期待晚会上博洋的节目。”羽生说完和他道过别后，便径自离开了。

 

金博洋转过身靠在出口处的挡板上，依旧有些不解地挠着头，心底一直有个疑问在不断盘旋，这个羽生究竟是什么毛病？

 

撑起身子又绕着冰场转了两圈后，金博洋出去换了鞋，关灯锁门回宿舍，原本漫长的一路，他没少思考那个怪怪的学长。

 

自己多半是有病！

 

他想。


	5. （五）

（五）

花滑社的迎新晚会整体效果还不错，基本上达到了隋文静的预期效果，晚会节目表演过半，一直忙碌着的她也终于有空坐在观众席上歇歇腿。

刚刚下场的金博洋将探戈修修改改，最后在这片冰场上滑了出来，隋文静看到身旁羽生的眼里盛满了惊讶和赞叹，心底也十分欣喜。废话，自家孩子这么棒谁能不开心？

不过她也觉得哪里有些不太对，这个alpha撒向场上的目光也未免太炽热了些。

不过大家没有预料到的是，整个晚会最高潮的地方并不是金博洋作为新人的技惊四座，而是羽生意外的上冰。

金博洋滑完探戈后致谢下场，在嘈杂的欢呼声里羽生问隋文静冰场提供的备用冰鞋还有没有，只这一句，她便知道这个人动了上冰的心思。

带着人跑到冰场的另一侧放置冰鞋的柜子前，隋文静拿出钥匙打开锁，任由羽生选择合适的冰鞋。换好后套上冰托，又高出隋文静一截的羽生看着自己的双脚，仔细地转了转。

“你确定要上冰？”隋文静再次确认羽生的想法。

“嗯，我冰鞋都换了，还能不上么？”羽生偏着头一副理所当然的样子。

“那你的衣服……”隋文静看着他专为在冰场看表演而套上的外套。

“麻烦隋帮我看着这些东西了，我应该不会做什么跳跃，所以不用担心。”羽生知道她在顾虑什么，“这个节目结束后还有一个节目吧？我记得节目单上有的。”

“嗯，还有一个。”隋文静确认道。

“那好，这个节目结束后我就上。”说完便开始热身。

隋文静见他这样开心的状态，自然也是没说什么，当然了，送上门的节目为什么不要？

找了个信得着的学弟帮羽生看着东西，隋文静带着人去了冰场的入口，调整好节目顺序，让羽生自己准备，她便回到了观众席。刚刚坐下，换好衣服和鞋的金博洋走了过来找座位，被隋文静一把拉住，按在之前羽生的位置上。

“别说话，老实坐着看节目！”刚要张口问怎么了的人被隋文静恶狠狠地叮嘱着，金博洋乖乖地闭了嘴。

羽生结弦踏上冰场的那一刻，观众席上爆发出一阵掌声与欢呼声，他抬了抬手，示意大家安静，随后，轻柔的音乐于场馆中响起，他便如同一只翻飞的蝶，遨游四方。

那飘逸灵动的身姿让金博洋惊叹，他年少时也曾参加过多次比赛，从技术到表演，从艺术感染力到整体的表现效果，他觉得，自己看的已经足够多，如今却发现这不过只是冰山一角。

黑色的普通T恤没有训练服那样紧身，一起一跳间露的出那纤细舒展的腰肢，看的出拥有足够的爆发力。他一举手一投足间的魅力描画着一幅幅动人的画卷，如歌如诉。

他恣意地挥洒着满腔情意，那温柔的眉眼，那延展的指尖，那飞迸的冰屑，那急切的旋转。金博洋觉得，他似乎在表达着什么压抑的情感，孤独与绝望如同破冰而出绝美冰花，在一袭冷光下决绝且傲然地绽放。

他带起的衣袂卷起细碎的冰晶反射出绚丽的光晕，美好的仿佛是一场梦境，那浮冰上缓缓舒展的枝叶送他去了另一个远方，那里有他的全部幻想，似独自搭建的一方尘寰宇宙，更似一处令人好奇窥视的黑洞深渊。

金博洋掐住了自己的小手指，因为他看到了一个标准的起跳姿势，跳跃的轴心很准，落冰干净利落，他忍不住要为这个完美的三周跳鼓掌。

一旁的隋文静皱了皱眉，羽生上场前明明答应过她不上跳跃的，谁知道他竟然还在后半段加了跳。冰场提供的冰鞋或多或少都会有些不合适，羽生没有带冰鞋过来，自然是没有上冰的打算，而且据她所知，羽生最近也从未来冰场练习过，那样也就没时间编排节目，临场的即兴发挥也不至于还要上难度吧？

真是奇怪。

羽生最后面向观众席定住了自己的结束动作，满场爆发出来的掌声和欢呼声此起彼伏，而他自己则像是毫不在意一般，巡场绕了一周后，停在冰场的正中央向四方致敬。

离开冰面后，他一如往常一般在出口处向冰场鞠躬致谢，这是他一直以来的习惯，是对这一片冰场的最高敬意。

观众席上的隋文静戳着身旁的金博洋，“诶！回个神！”金博洋这才猛然惊醒，整个身子都抖了抖，侧过头看向隋文静。

“咋啦？”他问。

“你看的太入迷了，提醒你擦擦口水，小心别把我们的冰场给淹了。”隋文静揶揄他。

“我哪里有流口水？”金博洋辩解道，“你不觉得他的表演太棒了么？简直和这个冰面融成一体，他就是制霸这片方寸之间最为孤勇的王，没有任何人能夺走他的万丈荣光！”

隋文静惊讶着金博洋的转变，“怎么？一个节目就把你收为迷弟了？你不是讨厌他么？”

“喜欢这个节目不代表我喜欢他这个人啊。”他理直气壮地说。“场上的他就是一个跃动的音符，给了人无限遐想，这样的表演不值得人称赞么？”

是啊，他没有说出口的还有一些话，他将那些话藏在唇齿之间，压在软舌之下。

他想赞美这个节目，赞美这一抬手间倾泻出来的流光万丈，每一个节拍里鼓动而来的澎湃情感，每个抬眸回首间传递出的绵密情意，他不知道他这是为谁，但是他能感受到其中的悲苦与酸甜。

算是知音么？

他不知道，但是他知道自己和他肯定不是一类人。

隋文静诧异地看着他，金博洋默默地转回了头，望了望场上最后一个表演节目的学姐，他低下头，抱起了自己装着冰鞋的袋子，匆匆地和隋文静道别，在她探询的目光下落荒而逃。

跑出场馆的金博洋深深地喘着气，他也不知道自己为什么会对这个人的节目有这样深的感触，也许是那种冰上的狠厉与决绝敲打着他的内心，让他无可避免地直视某些疯狂滋长的情绪，大概，只有逃离才能让他得以喘息。

场馆内换好鞋子的羽生回到了原来的座位处，刚好看到了转身离开的金博洋。

他坐定后，目光投向场内，最后一位表演者的表演刚刚过半。

“博洋为什么离开，隋知道原因么？”羽生在隋文静的身旁开口问到，目光却没有任何偏转，依旧停在冰场上。

“嗯？他没说，可能是累了吧。”隋文静和他一样，动都未动地回答。

羽生勾起唇角笑了笑，似有一瞬间微微低头，再抬起时已经没有了笑意。

晚会很成功，招新也很顺利，对于金博洋来说，大学的副本即将开启，他迎接的不单单是意料之中的学业，还有命中注定的那些预料之外。

有时人总是在不经意间感慨命运的不公，但是当命运真的伸出手来，你只能任由他的捉弄，却始终无力反击。

大概，这就是人生。

——tbc——

牛:我不参加迎新晚会！

啪！

牛:我参加晚会不上场！

啪啪！

牛:我表演不上跳跃的！

啪啪啪！


	6. （六）

（六）

气候依旧炎热的九月拉开了新生军训的序幕，烈日下炙烤着的每一个人都仿佛是果木炭上被不断翻面的烤鸭，只为了挂上阳光遗留下来的颜色，对照着谁比谁能够更像地面上纷飞起来的黄土。

军训的最后号角在晒晕了五个身娇体弱的omega后如期结束，大家纷纷在松了一口气的同时，绞尽脑汁地思考着怎样让自己恢复原来的肤色。

当然，金博洋就没有这样的思考， 他的皮肤就像是天生晒不黑一样，白的从始至终。

宿舍里的人都调侃他，说他比班上的那几个omega妹子皮肤都要白，他也只是笑了笑，他真的没办法反驳，这是句实话。

作为一个对自己要求极高的优质beta，他从不像其他糙汉子一样毛巾只有一条，宿舍的环境和卫生大家也保持的不错，这一点是让金博洋很欣慰的。

大一的课程并不多，这让金博洋有很多空闲的时间参加社团活动。在这种女生多于男生的校园里，像他这样的beta男生是最受欢迎的。

不娇不弱能干活还没什么意见。

毕竟按照第二性征划分来看，omega天生娇弱需要人保护，而alpha又喜欢占据领导地位，只有beta能够勤勤恳恳地听指挥，不过大家都没有什么性别歧视，倒也不会存在低人一等的情况。

接到院里发下来的辩论赛通知时，羽生正在给学生会主管风纪的部门开会，鉴于刚刚开学，很多问题都需要细抓，新生入学后还需要规范纪律，因此在军训结束后，羽生这已经是第二次召开会议安排这件事了。

今年不同于以往每年，大学校园安全问题层出不穷，学校下达了死命令，哪个学院出现了事故将会从上到下追查责任，院内领导又把压力丢给了学生会，羽生连同风纪部的成员各个都很头疼。

况且校园里现在omega不少，出了事谁也担待不起。虽然学校设立了omega的独立宿舍，并且和alpha的宿舍相隔很远，可是一旦出现问题，就不是他们能掌控的了，所以为了学生安全，也是防患于未然吧，学生会这次可是没少制定制度，安排检查。就连羽生早起带队都已经查了一周的早操，就更别提还要分几个人下去和带班老师查寝。

前前后后折腾那么久，学生会的人基本上头已经快秃了，正在会议上安排工作的羽生接到院里老师的电话时，眉头皱的死紧。

本以为辩论赛这种事情在他们学院应该算是小菜一碟，再不济大二大三的老人上一上也是可以的，但是等他散会后到达老师办公室领取通知的时候，才知道自己天真了。

也不知道今年的学校究竟抽了什么风，明确要求大二大三参加总数不得多于大一人数，名单要在上场前交到学校审核。这样算下来，只有领队可以是大二或者大三，剩下三个人必须从大一的新生里选择。

老师拿着通知眉头紧锁地看着对面的羽生结弦，两个人表情几乎一样。

将通知递给羽生，“你看一下吧，我们研究一下这个事要怎么安排。”

羽生接过那张薄薄的纸，从前向后仔仔细细地读了两遍，一时间也不好说应该怎么办。

“这个辩论赛还是和之前的有区别，”羽生读完后也在思考着，“那院方有什么打算么？我们学生会一定全力配合。”

不是他将球踢回去，只是他没办法拿主意。

“校方既然这么下通知，那他们就是打算在大一新生里挑出一些适合辩论的人才，既然知道了他们的意图，那就好办了，从大一新生里先预选吧。”

“老师的意思是要面向大一新生组织院级的辩论赛？”羽生听出来了老师的想法。

“初步是这样考虑的，让每个专业自己报名，一个专业最少保证四人，每个专业派人来抽题，赛后从最佳辩手里选人再参加校里的辩论赛。我问过了，学校那边是三天后抽比赛辩题，准备时间是一周，所以留给我们的时间并不多，还要尽快选人。”老师眉头皱着，一脸的时间紧迫。

“嗯，我知道了，只不过选出来的大一新生还需要由有经验的人带一带，这个我来安排学生会的人吧。”羽生对老师提议道。

这句话说的可算是深得老师的心意，有担当，能解忧，还能出谋划策，这样的学生会主席才是老师喜欢的。

“嗯，那你就安排吧，后天把确定好的参赛名单给我，通知你拿走吧，等辩题下来我再联系你。”

“好的，老师那我先走了。”

“等一下！”

羽生拿着通知刚准备转身离开，就被叫住了。

“这次的辩论赛由你带队可以么？”原本坐着的老师从位置上站了起来，看着想要离开的羽生。

“这……”他也有些为难，带队这件事就等于上场比赛，如果他去了，这场辩论赛就必须要胜。

这样讲，他也就明白了院方想要的是什么了。

“这个你可不能推辞，羽生，你这两年一直都是院里辩论赛上的最佳辩手，如果你不参加，我也实在想不出谁还能有本事带队了。”老师也很为难地说，这个提议很显然对刚刚开学的学生会主席很不友好，她也知道，但是为了保证比赛结果她也只能这样了。

停了几秒钟的羽生点点头答应着，对面的老师很明显地松了一口气。

羽生走出办公室的时候重重地吐出了一口气，拎着仿佛是军令状一般的参赛通知，迈开了沉重的步子回到了学生会的办公室。

具体怎么操作他还要研究。

金博洋接到辩论赛通知的时候正在和同学打扫教室卫生。这时候的晚自习刚刚下课，被紧急召集去学生会开会的班长急匆匆地跑回来，看着已经几乎散个干净的教室靠在门板上生无可恋。

“诶？班长你开完会了？是回来一起打扫卫生的么？”一个同学看着班长一脸想死的表情故意说道。

“别闹！”班长无奈。“我这紧赶慢赶地跑回来，就是打算赶上下课前把这事说清楚，现在怕是不行了。”

“发生什么事了？”金博洋直起扫地的身子，看向门口的班长询问到。

“不是什么大事，不对，也不是什么小事。”班长否认着自己的话，“就是学院有一个辩论赛，比较急，明天下午就要比，我现在把辩题都已经抽回来了，就等选人报名参加比赛了。”

大家纷纷凑过去看班长手上的纸条，那明晃晃的“男生比女生更需要关怀”的几个大字让在场的几位男生头皮发麻。

“这个意思是说我们对方的辩题是女生比男生更需要关怀喽？”一个同学问到。

“嗯，没错……”班长点头。

“我看这个辩题班长最好还是选男生吧，女生……怪怪的。”一直站在一旁的一个女孩子开口建议着。

“我也考虑过这个问题，可是男生就那么几个，万一不适合参加辩论赛怎么办？”班长有些为难。

“那就选一选呗，看看女生有没有愿意参加的，但是女生参加这个辩题，场面有点搞笑。”似是想到了什么，那个同学笑了起来。

你能想象一下一个女孩子站在几个男生中间，为捍卫男生是否更需要关怀而奋力争辩么？

当然，他们也想象不来对方辩席上如果坐着一个男生会是什么场面，妇女之友么？

金博洋看了看辩题，没说什么，继续去打扫卫生了。

辩论赛？也许会参加吧。

他也不知道。


	7. （七）

（七）

 

本以为能够顺利忽悠几个同学报名的班长在辩题的威力下宣告失败。班上的女同学都不想做万绿丛中那一抹红，更不准备站在台上为男同胞们据理力争谁更需要关怀，当然，他们是站女生需要关怀呵护的那一方，也就是对方阵营。

 

这种情况下班长也不敢冒险，谁知道这群小女生们会不会辩着辩着叛变到对方那里誓死捍卫自己权益去了。

 

本想着班里女生那么多，伶牙俐齿的那些对于这种辩论赛的活动会很有助益，可谁能知道女生们的伶牙俐齿只在自己感兴趣的范围，其他的一概无感。

 

这可愁坏了班长。

 

看着这个明显带着性别色彩的辩题，班长头毛都要薅没了。

 

自己的手气怎么就这样差，他看隔壁专业抽的那个“法不容情”的辩题就很好，谁都能参加。

 

“班长还没找好人么？”金博洋看到上课前捏着名单蹲在讲台旁，口中还念念有词的班长，小心翼翼地问到。

 

“还没……还缺一个……嗯？？”班长突然想到了什么兴奋地转过头看着一脸茫然的金博洋。

 

“怎么了……”金博洋被他盯到有些怕。

 

“刚才你是不是不在？”班长问。

 

“啊……是啊……这周我值日嘛，倒垃圾去了。”金博洋回答。

 

“我是不是没问你想不想参加辩论赛？”班长盯住他，着急地说。

 

“没……没啊……”感受到班长狠盯的目光，金博洋觉得自己像是被青蛙盯上的昆虫，还像在蟒蛇监视中的那只兔子。

 

“那你参加辩论赛不？”班长说到。“不对，你参加辩论赛吧！”

 

完全不容任何人拒绝的口吻，班长刷刷几笔就将金博洋的大名写到了报名表上，然后把笔一收满意地放回了口袋。

 

被班长莫名其妙的改口询问的金博洋一时没搞清楚这是什么节奏，就被套路了进去。

 

“我知道你可以参加，好了，就这样，这是辩题，你准备准备，今天下午就开始比赛了，你加油！”说完，班长拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，一副看好你的样子，交代完扭头就跑了，那急切的模样简直是生怕他当场反悔。

 

“啊？啥？……哦……”只发得出语气词的人没办法推脱，就被硬塞了一手的辩题纸条，看着纸上的男生女生的字眼他只能耸耸肩，无奈地回到了座位。

 

其实这个辩题很容易，不需要大量的引经据典，也不需要专业的论证进行论述，所以他不用跑去图书馆查阅资料，这个对时间紧急的辩论比赛来说，反而是一件简单的事。

 

不过现在金博洋倒是不知道谁更需要关怀，反正他是很需要，迫切需要。

 

跟在同学身后进入辩论赛现场坐定后，金博洋才发现主持比赛的人是学生会的一个部长，可坐在评委席上的第一人却是羽生结弦。

 

他好像已经好久没见到他了，自从在迎新晚会看到他完美的表演后，他就应该没有再遇到过这个人。如今看到他在台下做评委，忽然就回忆起了他坐在冰场外，看到那场节目时的心情，以至于主持人宣布辩论开始的声音都没有听到。

 

羽生结弦坐在台下，抬头便见到左手边正方处第三个位置上那个愣愣的人。

 

可能是为了让自己看起来在辩论上更有气势吧，那个呆愣的小孩将自己乖顺的刘海梳的翘起，露出白皙的额头，整个人看起来既紧绷，又有些成熟。

 

不过这个模样看在羽生的眼里，倒是有些想笑。他伪装出来的成熟气质特别像是一个穿着大人西装的青年，故意保持着那份滑稽的威严，实际上骨子里还是个小孩子。

 

看见他在主持人宣布辩论开始后依旧还茫然地看着台下，羽生也搞不懂他究竟是因为紧张而无措，还是因为他本质的呆萌而在让自己放空。

 

直到他身旁的二辩起身，他才仿佛被吓到一般惊醒，转过头来仔细地听着同学反驳对方的论点。

 

集中精神后的金博洋充分地将自己融入了整个辩题当中，整个人如同锐利的剑锋一般直指对方辩词中的漏洞，让台下的观众听完忍不住鼓掌叫好。

 

前排围观的群众本以为自己能见到的是清一色的男生对清一色女生的场面，再加上“男生和女生谁更比谁要更受关怀”的辩题，肯定是一场性别大战。可偏偏在女生阵营里出现了一位男生，而且好像还是个男性beta，在一众女生据理力争自己更加需要关怀的自由辩论时，这位万花丛中的一抹绿似乎有将沉默进行到底的意思。

 

当然，金博洋他们丝毫不会放过此时这个沉默的“羔羊”，你来我往的唇枪舌战里，他们抓住这女生阵营里的唯一男性进行攻击，四个男生竟然也压过了牙尖嘴利的三位小女生，自然了，还有那位一点都不想说话的“妇女之友”。

 

自由辩论结束在金博洋的那句“对方辩友虽为男士却时刻为女生考虑，真不知道是绅士风度还是心理错位的原因，不过我觉得，即便是对方辩友口中认为女生应该更受关怀，可他心中应该是在默念自己也是需要关怀的”。这最后一句可是为他们这一方获得胜利奠定了基础，就连台下的羽生也不禁咧开嘴笑了笑，随后又担心自己的情绪太过外漏而迅速地整理好面部表情，可是那唇角，就怎么都压不下去了。

 

双方四辩做完自己的陈词，主持人的手上已经拿到了以羽生为首的评委团对这场辩论赛的比赛结果。

 

毫无悬念，金博洋他们专业获胜，而且他也被评为这一场的最佳辩手。

 

主持人按照流程宣布辩论赛结束后，作为本场最佳辩手的金博洋被羽生留了下来，其他观众陆陆续续地退场，就连金博洋同专业剩下的那三位参赛选手也提前一步离开了这里。

 

乖巧站在一旁等安排的金博洋目光四处游移，心下嘀咕着学生会还能有什么事找他。他倒是不着急回宿舍，但是被单独留下了还是有些心慌慌，毕竟他们不熟，而且他们两个之间还有“过结”！

 

看闲杂人等都走干净了，屋子里就剩他们两个，羽生向他招招手，示意他找个位置坐下，不过他指的是自己身边的位置，可金博洋却自行挑了另外一个。

 

横着隔了三张椅子的距离，羽生倒也没太在意，等他坐定了之后，才开了口。

 

“是这样的，学校要组织一个辩论赛，每个学院都要派出一个队伍参赛，为了争取最好的比赛成绩，学院只好先组织一场紧急的辩论赛来选拔一下大一新生。我们会从每一场比赛里选出一位最佳辩手，由大二大三的学姐学长带着，系统地准备参赛用的材料，当然，每一位最佳辩手是由谁选出来的，就将会由谁带着，所以……”羽生顿了顿，随手整理了一下外套衣襟，然后对着不远处的金博洋伸出手，微笑地说:“博洋同学，合作愉快！”

 

“啊……合作愉快……”慌张地扑过来想要握一下前方伸过来等着他的那只手表示自己并没有失礼，可谁知他竟然被面前的凳子绊住左脚。手虽然费尽千辛万苦地握上了，整个人却被绊住险些仰面向下摔趴在那几张凳子上。慌乱之中，羽生拉着他的手一用力，将即将摔下去的人带了起来，空下的那只手直接扣住了他的腰。

 

金博洋本来就被向前摔的惯性掌控着，突然出现的外力让他来不及调整自己，整个人都向前扑去，被转过身子的羽生接了个满怀。

 

三张椅子的距离并不算长，他这样一扑刚刚好跪在中间的那张上，羽生整个人前倾着，顺势接过他止不住惯性的上身。预料中两个人身体相撞的声音却没有听到，羽生疑惑地偏过头看了一眼，金博洋的左手虽然还握在他的左手里，可空下的右手却及时撑在一旁的桌子上，堪堪地止住向前的惯性，只是这个让人脸红的抱抱却是实打实的。

 

……

 

……

 

“不好意思羽生学长……”金博洋卡在羽生颈侧开口。

 

“嗯？”羽生在他耳边应到，温热的气息喷洒在他的耳畔，痒痒的。

 

“那个……”金博洋吞了吞口水，鼓起勇气说道，“能麻烦您让我起来么？”

 

他的腿跪在凳子上，一只手撑着桌子，而另一只手却被羽生握在手里紧紧地拉着。半个上身似靠非靠地贴在一起，头也蹭在他颈侧。不敢把重量放在羽生身上的他，只能保持着这个怪异的姿势撑着，可稳着他腰肢的那只手臂却一直在用力地圈住他，这就让他十分尴尬了。

 

薄薄的短袖衬衫几乎毫不迟缓地传递着手掌中的炽热温度，轻薄的面料在两层肌肤间几乎不存在阻隔的作用。金博洋感受着自己腰侧那只大手的温度和力量，整个人都挺直了腰背不敢妄动。

 

“嗯，博洋没摔到哪里吧？”羽生手还未松地问到。

 

“没没没，没摔到，我自己站起来就可以，不用麻烦羽生学长……”金博洋感受到圈住他的腰的那只手臂离开了自己紧绷的位置，也许是他无意，手掌划过他腰侧最敏感的痒痒肉，让他不自觉地抖了抖。

 

从羽生怀里离开的那一瞬间，他仿佛在他的颈侧闻到了一种香味，那种清香带着微微辛辣，不刺鼻，很好闻。

 

是什么男士香水么？

 

那个香味在他的鼻腔里萦绕，刺激着他大脑的嗅觉中枢，那种近似于高贵香料的味道在他的脑海里被判定为喜欢。

 

不知道为什么，就是没来由的喜欢。

 

从羽生怀里挣扎着爬起来，手忙脚乱地在一旁的凳子上坐定，整个人脸红红的，透露出窘迫的意味。

 

一股尴尬感让金博洋手足无措。

 

手掌下紧绷的肌肉柔韧有力，松开后的羽生倒有些莫名的遗憾。

 

“你不用紧张的，博洋。”羽生看着对方慌乱的模样勾起唇角，“这次比赛一共只有4个参赛选手，而你和我，是必须参加的，所以今后一周的时间里我们几乎每天都要见面，你这样拘谨，会影响我们对辩题攻克的进度。”

 

金博洋第一次有这种手软脚软的感觉，脸上没来由的燥热也未曾消减半分，一颗心突突地跳着，想要鼓动出去，他深呼一口气，试图想要压制自己的异样。

 

“我……我知道了……校里的比赛什么时候开始？我需要准备什么？”他放在身侧被自己挡住的手紧紧地攥住，指甲在掌心里抠出一个个小月牙。

 

见他似乎没有刚刚那么慌乱后，羽生开始和他说起自己的安排。其实也不难，等到明天拿到辩题后，他们两个一起去图书馆查资料就好。但在这之前，他们需要交换一下彼此的课表，也方便羽生知道金博洋什么时候有空。

 

“这样就可以了，等明天我拿到了辩题后会联系博洋的。”羽生晃了晃自己手上存好了他号码的手机，像他示意着。

 

“嗯嗯，好的，那我等羽生学长的电话。”金博洋话音刚落，熟悉的手机铃声想起，他低头一看，是隋文静……

 

“不好意思，羽生学长，我先接一下电话。”金博洋礼貌地告知着羽生，对方点点头示意不用在意他。

 

“喂？静姐……”金博洋在羽生和善和你随意的目光里接起了自家老铁的电话。

 

“啊，我在小礼堂，刚参加了辩论赛。”金博洋回答着那边隋文静的问题，“哦，那我在这里等你，你来吧……”

 

挂断电话的金博洋一抬头发现羽生微笑地看着他，整个人有微微抖了抖。

 

这人一脸狐狸样笑咪咪地看人怎么有种没安好心的意味呢？

 

对视后金博洋也咧嘴笑了，那笑容要多傻有多傻。

 

“是隋？”羽生问。

 

“嗯……静姐说有事找我，让我在这里等他。”金博洋回答道。

 

“哦，博洋的大学生活还习惯么？”羽生话风突然一转，打了他一个措手不及。

 

这是什么节奏？两个人做在一起闲话家常？？？

 

主席大人你忘了你现在很忙的事实了么？？？你需要处理学生会的很多事物啊，为什么你会坐在这里和我闲聊呢？这样的打开方式好像有些不太对！！！

 

你醒醒啊！！！

 

用理智压制住脑海里咆哮的那个小人，金博洋堆起假笑。

 

“还好，还算是习惯……”

 

不习惯我也不能和你说啊，你这问题让我怎么回答？

 

呜呜呜……静姐你咋还不到？我真的不想和他尬聊了……

 

这个时候的天使仿佛格外地眷顾他一般，直接叫风风火火的隋文静破门而入。

 

“额……你这个熊孩子也没和我说羽生在这里啊！”隋文静见到端坐在观众席第一排中间座椅两端的羽生和金博洋，诡异的氛围让她忍不住向金博洋开火。

 

“……”金博洋委屈。“你也没给我机会让我说啊……”

 

“既然隋有事找博洋，那你们聊，我正好还有事，先回学生会了。”羽生说着便站起来，收拾好桌上的笔记本，拿起来就准备离开。

 

“我这也没什么大事，那你先去忙吧，拜拜～”隋文静看他一副要走的样子，也就不再和他客套。

 

“嗯，那我走了，拜～”

 

“学长再见。”金博洋乖巧起身和他告别。

 

“等等！羽生！”羽生刚从隋文静身边走过去，就被她叫住了。

 

“嗯？隋？还有事么？”羽生停住了脚步，疑惑地转头问到。

 

“羽生，你是不是易感期到了？”隋文静目光瞬间锐利，盯着那个一脸疑惑的人问到。

 

一旁的金博洋呆住了，这是什么情况？


	8. （八）

（八）

“羽生，你是不是易感期到了？”隋文静突然冷下脸，目光锐利地盯着他问到。

“嗯？易感期？”羽生也被她这一句问的有点懵。

“对，你的易感期，是不是就这几日？因为我闻到了你的信息素。”隋文静直白地说到。

按道理来讲，隋文静作为一个alpha，对羽生的信息素有着本能的排斥，虽然只是淡淡的，但也足以让她察觉。

“哦，大概是这几日，最近学生会里太忙了，差点忘了。“羽生懊恼地拍了一下额头，对自己的粗心大意表示十分不应该。“不过还好，辩论赛比赛的时候我应该没有什么异样……”

羽生回忆着前十几分钟的辩论赛，应该是没有问题，否则身边的观众应该也能感受到些许他的信息素的味道。

就算他们不提醒他，学生会的人也会，这一点是毋庸置疑的。

“那还好，你等一下。”隋文静说完，将手里拎着的袋子放到了不远的桌子上，在包里翻了翻，翻出一瓶除味剂，对着羽生的后颈就是一顿猛呲。

“谢谢隋。”羽生对隋文静认真地道谢。

“客气什么，你去忙吧。”隋文静性格爽朗地大手一挥，表示无所谓。

羽生点了点头，向不远处坐着的金博洋示意后，便离开了。

“信息素？”金博洋见羽生彻底走后才向隋文静打听到，“羽生学长的信息素，是什么味道的啊？”

“你问这个干嘛？”隋文静眼神探究透露出八卦的意味。

其实自从金博洋从迎新晚会上逃脱后，她就觉得他哪里怪怪的，在羽生面前明明还是一副受惊吓的模样，可是总觉得羽生对他有些不一样。

总不是冰场上的前辈关注后辈吧，这话骗鬼可以，她可不信。

金博洋摸摸鼻子，其实他就是单纯的好奇，毕竟自己是个beta，完全不知道alpha的信息素是什么味道，他也闻不到。

“就是好奇嘛，为什么你进来就闻到了，我却什么都不知道。”金博洋噘着嘴，好像自己吃亏了一样。

“我怎么没见你对我的信息素味道好奇呢？”隋文静一脸嫌弃。

“谁不知道静姐你是浓郁的黑巧克力味啊……我还好奇什么，自你分化的那天我就知道了好么？”金博洋说的一脸坦然。

隋文静分化那段时间就是一个小炮仗，一沾就着，一碰就炸。本来她就是冰场一霸，分化期间就更是谁也惹不得。那段时间大家都和小鸡仔一样躲着她，生怕一不小心就被她拎到冰场上摩擦。

隋文静翻给他一个白眼，却没办法反驳什么。她确实是黑巧克力的味道，苦涩中带着一丝丝巧克力的醇香，用他们闻过的人的话来说，就是苦香苦香的。金博洋和她在冰场上混过几年，对她是什么情况还不是了如指掌。

“羽生的信息素味道我没办法和你形容，但是他做过测试，也和我们讲过，他的信息素是杜蘅的味道。”隋文静为他解答着。

“杜蘅？”金博洋眉头微皱，显然不了解这是个什么味道。“是那个‘被石兰兮带杜蘅，折芳馨兮遗所思’的杜蘅？”

“呦，《山鬼》记得还不错啊，就是那个杜蘅。”隋文静点点头。

“好吧，想象无能，我也闻不着，算了算了。”金博洋决定放弃挣扎。

不过羽生身上的香水味还真是好闻。

“诶？静姐你找我啥事？？我都忘了你风风火火地是过来找我的。”金博洋依旧坐在凳子上不想起，他手脚还软，也不知道是怎么了。

“哦，这个，你江哥找人送过来给我的，让我尽快转交给你，别耽误了你的大事。”隋文静指着前面那个袋子。

“这啥？”金博洋提着劲将袋子拉了过来，一脸疑惑。

打开袋子之后里面整整齐齐地叠着一套西装。

“哦……我上午给江哥打电话了，问他学校的辩论赛要不要穿正式一点，结果……”

不用金博洋细说，隋文静就知道了前因后果。

得了，金杨这西装送晚了，没用上，因为比赛都结束了。

“对了，你辩论赛是刚刚在这里比的吧？”隋文静问。

“是啊。”

“那你都比完了，还和羽生在这干啥呢？”隋文静不解地问到。

“啊？”金博洋耸耸肩，“不单纯是这一场啊，羽生学长说还有一场，学校组织的，明天给辩题。”

“安排你们这一场是为了选人啊？”隋文静说着靠在桌子前沿，偏过头来看着坐在那里的金博洋。

“是吧，总之选完了。”金博洋说着手上重新将袋子打上结。

“被选上了？”隋文静笑着问他。

“是啊，被选上了，天总，就是这么厉害。”金博洋一点都不谦虚地说着。

“臭美。”隋文静笑骂道，然后对着他说，“还在这待着干嘛呀？走吧，回去。你下午没有课么？”

“没有了，今天下午都没有课。”金博洋回答着她，然后将依旧脱力的自己撑了起来。

“我说你这脸怎么这么红啊？发烧了？”隋文静伸出手摸了一把刘海被竖起来后露出来的那一方白皙的额头。

“没发烧，应该是刚刚辩论的时候太激动，现在有些没力气，脸还有些烫，估计回去歇会就没事了。”金博洋怕隋文静担心，所以解释着。

“嗯，你确定没事就行。”隋文静看他也没什么太过不舒服的样子就由他去了。

日后当所有一切尘埃落定时，她偶然间回想起今天的情形，气的差点抽死当时失察的自己。

金博洋低烧的情况只是维持了一个下午，晚饭的时候他又生龙活虎地啃了三只蜜汁鸡翅，那风卷残云般的战斗力，真让人看不出他生了病。

第二天的早课刚刚结束，金博洋的手机踩着下课铃声的尾巴尖响了起来。他看着屏幕上显示的姓名，还来不及离开自己的位置，便点了接听。

“喂，您好。”金博洋习惯性的开头用语和电话那边的人打了个招呼。

“您好，博洋。”羽生在电话的另一端应着，那轻微的呼吸声传到了金博洋的耳中。

听筒里的电流并没有让羽生清雅如玉的声音失真多少，就如同在他耳朵边低语的音调，让他想起了昨天那个意外的抱抱和耳畔温热的气息。

一抹绯红爬上了耳朵尖。

羽生对他名字的读音显然和他一众老铁都不同，一般由于地方发音与口语化的习惯，他们对“博”这个字发出的是“be”的音，当然，这其中这也包括他自己。可是羽生念他名字的时候，则是标准的博（bo）洋，这让他觉得自己的名字在他的口中别有一番独特的音调。

意外的还很好听。

思绪如同脱缰的野马，没有威武雄壮的套马汉子是拉不回这偏离的预设轨道。幸运的是对方没听到他的回应时又喊了他一声。

“博洋？你在听吗？”羽生礼貌地问着。

“哦哦，我在，不好意思，刚下课，这边有些听不太清。”金博洋小小地扯了个慌掩饰着自己走神的事实。“不过现在没问题了，羽生学长有什么事你说吧。”

“是这样的，辩题老师已经交给我了，我们可以准备两天，两天之后学院要对你们这一批选出来的大一新生进行考察，考察后才能确定代表学院的具体参赛人员。”羽生向金博洋解释着。

原来那一场辩论并不是结束，要想代表学院参加校级的比赛，还是要继续选拔的。

对金博洋来讲这都无所谓的，比一场比两场也不过就是耽误一点点时间罢了。

“哦，我没什么问题的，一场两场都没有差别。”金博洋很爽快，表示自己对于辩论赛的规则没有什么不能接受。

“那好吧。”羽生见他答应的痛快，看了看手腕上的表继续说道:“下午我在学生会有一个例会，大概半个小时左右，如果博洋下午没有课的话，我们可以一起去图书馆收集整理辩题所需要的材料。”

“下午……我应该没有课，那我先去图书馆吧，也可以占好位置等学长。”

“那好，麻烦博洋了。”羽生客气地道谢。

“学长客气了，我可以问一下辩题是什么么？”金博洋其实心底也是痒痒的，不知道学校会给什么样的辩题。

爱搞事的学校向来不少，谁知道他们是不是其中一个……

“辩题是关于大学生毕业就业的，博洋你稍微等我一下。”羽生说着翻开了手边的笔记本，其中一页上赫然记着几个大字。“辩题是‘大学生毕业择业应当依靠专业知识’，我们是正方。”

“哦……这样啊，反方的是‘大学生毕业择业可以不依靠专业知识’？”金博洋反问道。

“嗯，是的，博洋没猜错。”羽生肯定着。

真是一个没有任何爆点的中规中矩的冷淡辩题，冷淡到只想让人呵呵。真不知道其他学校那些“让男人尝试生娃的痛苦会更加稳固一个家庭”那类的辩题是从哪里搞来的。

多有趣啊！

“那好吧，辩题我记下来了，羽生学长我们下午图书馆见。”金博洋抱着课本举着手机走在回宿舍的路上，他下一节没课，这会可以回宿舍待着，毕竟没有固定教室的小可怜们上课需要四处打游击。

“嗯，好的，下午见。”羽生答应后便挂断电话，他等会还有一节课，是时候去教室准备上课了。

九月的桂花开了，透着丝丝甜腻的味道。

像极了爱情。


	9. （九）

（九）

午后的校园一片静谧，趴在树上嘶哑的蝉仿佛都在抱怨现在这种太过炎热的气候，斑驳的树影没有丝毫摆动，高温裹缠着整个城市，一丝风都漏不下来。

金博洋没有心情睡午觉，只能打着哈欠眯着阳光直射到睁不开的双眼向前走去。

真不怪他，他也想睡个美好的午觉，但事与愿违，他也不知道为什么自己闭上眼就会回忆起羽生结弦身上的香水味，心跳也有点加速，头晕晕的，觉得有些发烧。

整体感觉和昨天下午一样。

唯一不同的是后颈处酸酸的，捏上去肌肉有些发硬，大概是最近看手机和打游戏比较多，总不能以后要发展成颈椎病，看来他以后要多控制自己，注意一下时间。

至于其他的症状……自己多半是病了吧，回去要翻翻小药包，看看从家里离开前妈妈有没有给他装过来几包退烧药。

哦，当然也有可能是中暑，这种鬼天气，简直热的要命。

拖着自己虚浮的步子，刷了校园卡进入图书馆。这会正好是下午刚要上课的时间，图书馆里人很少，金博洋爬上二楼，在众多书架里随便抽了一本专业课相关的书籍，溜到靠窗的那一排，选了最外面的两个座位，一屁股坐下，翻开书静静地看着。

图书馆里安静地似乎连个呼吸声都听不到，金博洋趴在桌子上，眼前的字符在跳跃，晃着他有些睁不开的眼。

羽生来到二楼后唯一看到的就是那个窝在窗边趴在桌子上睡的正香的人。

后脑上的一撮头发微微翘着，颤巍巍的，整张脸对着窗子的方向，左手压在下面枕着，半张脸埋在右胳膊里。

羽生绕过金博洋停在他为他预留好的位置旁，翻开从书架前取下来的书，轻轻地坐下，生怕惊扰了他。

他不知道自己的注意力为什么集中不到书上那些浅显的词句里。这个辩题并不难，他已经思考过要从哪些个方面去寻找佐证，只要他静下心来，将这本大学生择业就业指导翻过一遍，就能找到自己需要的很多素材，可是向来以专注认真被老师称赞的他，这一次破天荒地没有办法集中自己的注意力。

他的注意力都被身旁这个睡得香甜可偶尔却喘着小粗气的人给勾走了。

在羽生的方向看得到那人轻阖的双眸下纤长的睫毛，浓密的长睫在他的下眼睑上投出一小块暗影。他突然发现这个人长得比很多人都要白，难怪他看着他就觉得干净，可亲。小半张脸埋在胳膊下，他不敢猜测他现在唇瓣的颜色，不过在记忆中的那唇是微微泛着粉红，在白皙肤色的衬托下，显得十分润泽可爱。金博洋这会的脸颊微红，羽生觉得这红是被天气蒸出来的，是夏天的炎热给予的胭脂色。

他用右手撑着自己的脸颊，就那样静静地看着这个趴在桌上熟睡的人，眼里盛满了不知名的情绪，洋溢出如波涛般汹涌起伏。

真可爱。

心底有个声音悄悄地对他说道。

薄薄的眼皮下眼球在滚动着，渐渐转醒的人睁开眼看见身旁偏过头撑着下巴目不转睛地看着他的人，险些将自己摔下凳子。

我的妈呀！

金博洋满身的瞌睡虫瞬间被他给吓跑了，这人笑咪咪地看着他，一副我在这里等了你很久了的模样。关键是他觉得自己后颈有风，凉嗖嗖的，谁知道是不是被这个人盯出来的问题，他的目光有古怪。

绝对有！

难道他想趁自己睡把他卖了？要不眼神怎么是那样喜滋滋的？一定有什么猫腻！

“博洋醒了？睡得好么？”羽生放轻了声音和他打着招呼。

“啊？不不不好意思羽生学长！”金博洋有些不好意思地说道。

在图书馆里睡觉还被人逮了个正着，还说好了要准备辩论赛资料的，谁知道自己趴着就睡着了，真丢人。

“嘘……”羽生竖起手指在自己唇边示意他小声。

金博洋这才反应过来自己是在图书馆，刚刚他的声音太大了，虽然目光所及的这一层里除了他和羽生结弦之外没有第三个人，但是保证图书馆的室内安静是必须要遵守的规定。反应过来的金博洋猛然捂住了自己的嘴，避免他再因为惊讶发出什么过于嘈杂的声音影响了整个图书馆的静谧氛围。

羽生看着对面刚刚睡醒的人从惊到吓再到紧紧捂住自己的过程，他也忍俊不禁。

手指紧紧按在白皙却泛红的脸颊上，瞪着眼，一副不妥的模样。头顶上的那一撮呆毛也在随之抖动，颤颤巍巍。

“博洋不用这么紧张，只要我们不太吵，应该是不会被图书馆的管理员赶出去的。”羽生笑着对紧张的金博洋说道。

他缓缓放下自己捂住嘴的手，轻轻地吐了一口气出来。双颊的温度被窘迫的更加高了，那感觉好像给他一个生鸡蛋他都有可能放到脸上煎熟。

“我没紧张，就是睡懵了……”金博洋小声辩解道，试图为自己争回一点面子。

“好好好，你没紧张，那你这会儿醒了么？”羽生笑着问，眼里有些许揶揄，让金博洋的脸更红了。

“醒了……”看到他眼底的情绪，金博洋撇了撇嘴，笑话谁呐？

“既然醒了，那我们开始研究辩题吧。”羽生说完推给他一本书，“博洋手上那个这会肯定用不上，还是看我找的这本吧。”

金博洋接过，看了一眼封皮，“羽生学长是打算让我在这里面找数据？这本……毕业生就业研究指导？”

夭寿啊！我一个大一刚入学的新生究竟犯了什么错要在这里研究毕业就业啊？难道不会太早了吗？？

想咆哮，但是不能动……

委屈……

“麻烦博洋在这里面找一下近十年的数据吧，我需要统计整理。”羽生对他吩咐完也开始拿起自己在一旁冷落了许久的笔，在笔记本上准备记录些什么。

“嗯嗯嗯，我整理。”金博洋打起精神开始一页一页地翻着手上那本就业指导，整个人认真又专注。

羽生偏过头来悄悄地看了身旁的金博洋一眼，唇角微不可查地翘了翘，随后悄无声息地压了下去，专心致志地翻起了材料。

窗外的树叶被微微吹起的风带着晃了晃，投在不远处的树影如同那波动的心弦一般轻颤，身后拉长的影子在西垂的日光下渐渐重叠，分不清彼此，也剪不断牵连。

第二日的二次选拔金博洋倒是没怎么担心，对于辩论赛这件事他可是佛到不行，你想怎么选都可以，只要不丢了羽生结弦的脸就行。

这个想法原本倒也没什么，只不过因为他是羽生选上来的，或多或少都要顾及些，如果水平太差了，羽生的颜面上也是挂不住的。

第一轮选拔出来的各专业的最佳辩手一共五人，除了羽生选出来的金博洋之外，另外还有学生会其他部长选的四个。不过他们四个貌似是商量好了一般，挑出来的是清一水的alpha，这让大家将视线的焦点全部都放到了金博洋的身上。

一个普通的beta，如果没有什么特殊的辩才，怎么会让以严苛出了名的羽生结弦另眼看待？更何况alpha天生在气势上对beta和omega有一定的压迫，所以这种竞争性的比赛，大家一般都是比较喜欢选择alpha的，至少拉出去在气势上不会低人一等，毕竟有些时候beta和omega会顶不住alpha威压，从而影响竞赛心理。

第二轮的选拔也并不是很难，五个人中选三个，对于每个人来说都是有很大的可能的，当然，剩下的两个会被作为替补和参赛的四个人一起准备辩题需要的材料。

临场匆匆将他们五人分成两组，再补充三个有过参赛经验的学长分别带着，给了十分钟的准备时间，立刻就开始对他们五个人的选拔。

比过一场后，每一位被选拔出来的选手都在台下坐着待命，而选拔出他们的部长和今天坐在评委席上的老师一同研究着人员名单。

“至于我为什么选择博洋，这个问题我想应该不用解释太多了。”羽生清冷的声音在人群中格外清晰。“他作为选拔出来这几位选手中唯一一位beta，除了在辩论过程中的表现很出色之外，更重要的是他的稳定性。”

“不说博洋本身怎样，beta的特性就是稳定，不容易被外界影响。我知道各位部长选择alpha的原因，大家刚刚也都阐述过，选择alpha虽然在很多时候是占据一定优势的，但我们不能忽视alpha易冲动这个特质，辩论赛不是打架，也不是谁声音大，谁气势足就可以获胜的，当然，我对各位选拔出来的几位选手也的能力也是十分肯定的，但是为了稳妥起见，我觉得参赛队伍配置不能是全员的alpha。”

“可是大一参赛的人员就算是三个，那领队不是还……”一位学生会里相关的工作人员说到了一般，看到羽生扫过来的淡漠眼神，识趣地闭上了嘴。

“领队是我，很不巧，我也是个alpha。”羽生耸耸肩，表示抱歉。

在场的评委及学生会各部的部长都陷入了沉默，羽生和起面前的笔记本，手肘撑在桌子上，偏过头，微笑地向老师示意着。

“老师可以决定结果了么？”

其实羽生在确定人选之前说这些话也带有一定目的的，这番话也只有在最后说才会收到最好的效果。

他藏了私心。

当然，最终的结果也如他所料，金博洋被留在了正式参赛的队伍中。

羽生看了一眼最后名单上的名字，眼底盛满了笑意。

被学生会从比赛会场释放出来后的金博洋还没等他走回宿舍就接到了妈妈远在H市打开的电话。

“喂？妈，咋啦？”金博洋语气还算是轻快地问到。

“你小子出去上学就忘了自己还有个家？两天了也说没给我打个电话，玩疯了？”金博洋的妈妈上来就抢白一番，怼的他哑口无言。

这是又闹脾气了，该哄！

“哎呀！我这不是忙的没时间么，学校最近有辩论赛，我刚刚参加完二次选拔，昨天一下午都和学生会的学长在一起找材料，晚上回来的时候太晚，那个时间你都睡觉了，我当然不能吵你。”金博洋解释道，“我本来今天回去就要给你打电话了，谁知道你这么急……”

“还算你有良心……对了，和你说个事。”金博洋的妈妈说道。

“啊？咋了？你说。”

“我和你爸明天要出国旅游，前后大概一周，你要是有什么事联系不到我们也不要急。”金妈妈叮嘱他。

“啊？我还能有什么事啊，你们不用担心。我这边还有静姐和江哥，有事我会先找他们，你和我爸放心地出去玩吧。”

金博洋如果知道打脸来的那么快，打死他都会收回自己嘴欠的这句话。


	10. （十）

（十）

 

说是前后一周的时间准备，等到正式确定好参赛人员也剩下不过两天。好在周六周日他们都不需要上课，羽生结弦便带着金博洋在图书馆里泡了两日。

 

周一下午就是他们正式比赛的时间，早起的金博洋觉得自己很不舒服，这种低烧的症状断断续续持续了一周。起初他没有在意，可是今天早起就这样，他倒是有些担心会影响今天的发挥。

 

所以自己究竟是水土不服还是中暑了？

 

他在药包里翻出一包退烧药，就着凉水一口就灌了下去，今天是比赛，可不能掉链子。换好中规中矩的白衬衫，将头发梳上去又打好发胶，动了动自己发硬的脖颈，整个人拘束的很。

 

手机上的时间显示现在是八点半，他出门前又仔细照了照镜子，觉得自己没什么问题后，抓起记满材料的笔记本，锁好宿舍门跑去找羽生集合。

 

“羽生学长！”金博洋在不远处看到羽生结弦后，喊了他一声。

 

羽生坐在学生会楼下花坛前垂眸看着手中的笔记本，身后花坛里大朵的月季花开的正艳，身着水蓝色衬衫的羽生在那深粉与墨绿间被显得格外地清瘦挺拔。

 

听到金博洋喊他，羽生合上笔记本，抬起头对他微笑。

 

啧，还怪好看的。

 

金博洋仿佛听到自己心脏在胸腔里跳动的声音，他下意识地抚了抚胸口，确保不是自己出现了什么问题后，停在羽生的不远处，慢慢地走过去。

 

“博洋早上好，昨天睡得好么？”羽生问道。

 

“还好，学长呢？”

 

“我也还可以，就是梦里的博洋比我面前的这个更放松呢。”羽生微微皱眉，似是苦恼地说着。

 

“啊？梦里？”金博洋一脸懵。

 

“我想大概是这几日天天和博洋在一起准备辩论赛，所以夜里做梦也都是博洋呢。”羽生看着被唬住的金博洋笑着说到。

 

“啊……那……不好意思了羽生学长……我不是故意的……”

 

“哈哈哈，博洋真是可爱，难怪隋会经常说要看着你，怕你被骗走了。”羽生笑的更加开心，眼睛也眯成了一条缝。“可能是因为我太紧张这场辩论赛，所以梦里都是和博洋并肩作战，不过这只是我的梦境，和博洋没什么关系的，所以你不用和我道歉啊。”

 

终于知道了羽生是什么意思的金博洋闹了个大红脸，他抓了抓发尾，试图掩饰自己的尴尬，对着还坐在花坛边上的那个故意逗弄他的坏心眼学长笑了笑，眉眼弯弯地，露出可爱的小虎牙。

 

博洋真的是……好可爱！

 

羽生眨着眼，心底默默地念叨着。

 

辩论赛有了羽生的带队，再加上看着软萌可欺，可实则到了比赛场上如同小老虎一样的金博洋，将这个冷淡到毫无爆点的辩题辩到对方学院的辩手有了短暂性的停顿，只这一点，就确定了他们胜利的结果。

 

对方的辩友的组成也是按照常人的思维安排了四个alpha，所以当他们知道对方辩席上藏了一个beta时，心底的打击大于辩论失败的难过。

 

最佳辩手毫无疑问地被羽生摘走，连续三年的校辩论赛的最佳辩手称号，让台下前来观战的本院同学大声欢呼并且钦羡不已，可他自己似乎毫不在意。

 

下场时金博洋觉得自己不舒服的感觉又出现了，不过这次他知道是和比赛对手有关。对方辩席上的辩友从入场后就在释放威压，这种来自alpha本能的压迫感让他有些透不过气。

 

果然beta想和alpha争一部分天地还是有点难。

 

不过满屋子的山楂味让他有点觉得反酸，不知道他为什么会闻到这个味道，谁在下面吃山楂了？

 

整场辩论他虽然很努力地坚持着，但是他感觉的到自己的体力正在流失。下去的时候腿有些软，险些摔了一跤，被眼疾手快的羽生扶住了。

 

“谢谢学长。”金博洋小声说着。

 

“不用客气，博洋小心脚下。”羽生靠近他叮嘱着，随即他有些不开心地皱了皱眉头。

 

他闻得到一股alpha的信息素围着自己扶着胳膊的人，刚刚在场上对方alpha故意释放信息素试图压制他们，这他是感觉到了的。但是羽生却没有理他，只是专心地在思考辩题。作为一个alpha，他虽然排斥其他的alpha，但他绝对不会在这种公共场合随便用信息素压制谁。

 

是他疏忽了。

 

他们三个不会受到对方的影响，可是金博洋不一样，他是beta，虽然不会出现什么大问题，但是总会有些不舒服。

 

羽生扶着金博洋退到场外等候最后的颁奖，小声询问着他的情况，在他表示自己可能是因为紧张之后的脱力而导致的腿软，并没有什么其他问题，羽生只是轻轻拍了拍他的背，安抚着。

 

随即羽生悄悄地释放了一些信息素，冲淡了一直包裹着金博洋的山楂味。

 

毕竟金博洋的身上带着其他alpha的信息素味道的认知，让羽生莫名有些不爽。

 

这个人就算是个beta，身上沾染的信息素也只能是他的。

 

“嗯？这个味道……”金博洋喃喃地念着。

 

“什么？”羽生没有听清。

 

“哦，没什么。”金博洋否认道。

 

熟悉的味道，清香，微微带着些许辛辣，清爽的如同雨后破土而出的稚嫩青芽，温暖的回甘仿佛让他置身花海。

 

他喜欢的味道。

 

还来不及细细品味这香味的内涵，也来不及寻找香味的来源，羽生他们整支队伍就被重新叫回会场参加颁奖仪式。

 

回到学校的金博洋拒绝了队友邀请他一会儿一起吃庆功饭的邀约，今天的他确实很难受，颁奖结束后回来的路上他就有些昏昏欲睡，脸颊和后颈也有些发热，整个人极其地不舒服。

 

心细如丝的羽生也发现了他有些不太对，所以出来打着圆场。毕竟他们属于代表学院参加学校的比赛，所以庆功宴应该由学生会来安排，看着大家今天都一脸倦色，羽生让大家解散先回去休息。

 

金博洋没有什么心情周全所有人，只是点了点头和大家打了招呼就离开了，全程也没有和羽生关切的眼神对上。

 

他现在的头很疼，后颈像针扎一样发烫，手脚像是不听使唤，整个世界和他仿佛隔了一层薄膜。他知道自己情况不好，所以在回去的路上脚跟一转，直奔校医室。

 

敲过门就冲进来的金博洋险些吓了校医室的医生一跳，看着他这个模样校医直接将人按在了凳子上。

 

“叫什么？”

 

“金博洋。”

 

“你现在这种症状多久了？”

 

“不久……也就……几天吧。前几天是偶尔有些低烧，今天就有些严重了，我觉得我应该不是单纯的中暑吧？可能还有胃肠感冒？”金博洋猜着。

 

校医掀了掀眼皮，看了一眼对面的患者，手上的笔未停，继续刷刷刷写着。

 

“第二性别？”

 

“beta。”

 

“beta？你确定？”校医有些吃惊。

 

“啊？我确定啊，我就是个beta，货真价实如假包换的那种。”金博洋争辩着。

 

笑话，他做了将近二十年beta，这一点还能弄错？

 

14岁那年他发烧烧了三天，本以为自己是分化了，可能是alpha，可是烧退了之后发现自己什么变化都没有，一直到现在。

 

所以他是一个实打实的beta，不容置疑的。

 

校医拿起身旁一摞书上的一叠纸，刷刷几笔过后撕下来递给他。让他拿着去里面第三个屋子抽血化验，抽完血后回来，并且让他告诉里面的护士，说这个血样加急，十分钟必须出结果。

 

金博洋疑惑地拎着单子就走了过去，他仔细地辨认着上面的字迹，奈何他失败了……

 

医生的字果然是天书，大概是最接近神祗的符号才能治病救人……

 

古人果然诚不欺我。

 

医生没有一个好惹……

 

眼看着自己白白的胳膊上被那么粗的针扎了进去，咕咚咕咚地抽了满满三管鲜血，自己的胳膊是痛的，心也是痛的。

 

乖乖地按着针孔的上的棉球压迫止血，他转达完毕医生的话，端着手臂走回校医的处置室。

 

过了一会，抽血的护士敲了敲医生处置室的门，送进来两张化验报告单。

 

校医接过化验单，一脸表情复杂地皱着眉。

 

看校医这个样子，金博洋的心直往下沉，咋是这个表情？一副有口难言的样子，我还能是啥……绝症啊……

 

越想越怕，整个人的脸色都泛白，端放在桌子上的指尖有些微颤。

 

校医这会才将自己从化验单里拔出来，正准备组织语言和对面的学生说些什么，却发现他把自己吓到脸色苍白。

 

“诶！你别紧张，不是什么治不好的病，可以说不是病，你不用担心。而且也不是什么大问题，不对，问题也不小，你知不知道，自己其实是个omega？”

 

金博洋听到校医的前半句心下稍安，整个人都松了一口气，不是什么治不好的病就好。

 

可事实证明他这口气松的太早，而且真的是图样图森破。

 

等到他听到校医的后半句话，愣住了。

 

脑子里反反复复地像弹幕一样重复播放着“自己其实是个omega“这几个大字。

 

他一把抓过来校医手上的化验单，第二张下方确实写着该送检血液样本检测为omega的字样。

 

每一个字都认得，可是组合到一起后的意思简直打开了他新世界的大门，这怎么可能？？？

 

他脑子里仿佛掀起了海啸，那轰隆隆的声音围绕着他，告诉他，他就是个omega，货真价实的omega。

 

“你……你还好吧，金博洋同学？”校医见他仿佛要盯穿那两张化验单的样子，喊了他一声。

 

金博洋冷静地将两张单子对折，推给了校医，面上十分平静。

 

“我觉得一定是弄错了，我一直是个beta，不会是omega的。”金博洋面无表情地说道。

 

“我知道这件事你很难接受，但是我必须告诉你，我让护士抽了三管血，做了三次血样检测，结果都是一样的。”校医看着对面这个看起来很平静实际上在压抑情绪的小孩。“你现在最好不要生气也不要激动，任何情绪的波动都会影响你的激素分泌。”

 

“我这二十年以来都是beta，所有的大大小小的体检和化验都没有什么异常，我没有发情期，也闻不到信息素，我也没有信息素，现在你突然说我是omega，那我这么多年是什么情况？解释不通吧！”

 

“我现在只是看着你的化验结果下的定论，你的信息素已经完全成熟只是没有激发出来，并且检测出来是omega的信息素，对照味觉图谱应该是豆蔻的味道。而且你现在身体的各项数值都已经趋近于成熟的omega，体内的激素分泌情况已经达到临界值，这也就证明了你为什么这几天一直低烧。”校医看着他更加惨白的脸色，有些不忍心地说着。“你已经出现了omega的体征，低烧，手脚酸软无力，至于你为什么一直是beta，我猜是有人给你服过长效的抑制剂。”

 

“抑制剂？那是什么鬼？？？”金博洋惊讶。

 

“大概在七八年前由生物研究院曾经研制出来一批抑制剂，可以调节人体内激素分泌，让omega尽可能保持在beta的水平，从而减少发情期，甚至可以让omega彻底摆脱被alpha标记的命运。但是这个抑制剂对社会冲击很大，并且没有办法长期来做临床实验，更何况omega的数量本来就不多，如果omega纷纷选择抑制剂的话，整个社会的alpha会因为omega稀少而埋下更多的隐患，所以这个项目就停了下来。至于当初研究出来的那批抑制剂的流向究竟如何，我也不得而知。但是看你的样子，应该是被注射了抑制剂吧。否则也不会身体已经趋于成熟的omega，可体征还是beta。”医生为金博洋解释道。

 

为什么？什么抑制剂？他为什么会这样？

 

校医看着金博洋越皱越紧的眉头，也忍不住叹了一口气，这件事对于一个学生的打击确实有点大了，但是目前情况紧急，这会还不是追究原因的时候。

 

“金博洋同学，你也不用太费心思去思考抑制剂的问题，你现在需要担心的是这个。”校医打开被金博洋推过来的化验单，手指点了点上面的三个大字。

 

发情期。


	11. （十一）

（十一）

？？？？发情期？？？？？

金博洋看完这三个字仿佛三观都要碎了。

这是什么爆笑滑稽小品剧本？人生能不能不要再和他开玩笑，他甚至觉得自己这会是睡着了，整个人都在梦里，梦醒了发现这一切都是假的，多好。

现实无情地给了他一巴掌，并且抓着他的衣服领子用力地摇晃着。

金博洋伸出手胡噜着头毛，硬硬的，上面还有发胶。是的呢，他刚刚参加完辩论赛回来，然后就把自己送进了校医室里重塑三观。

发情期？？他能怎么办？你想让他怎么办？这是自己就能解决的么？活了二十年到现在前面还没开过荤也就算了，校医现在告诉他，他是个omega，他今后非但用不上前面了，还得在发情期里躺平任操？

他用手挡住眼睛，一副生无可恋的模样。

“因为你目前的情况很特殊，我建议你先联系一下父母。”校医劝告着。

“可是他们出国了。”金博洋觉得自己和自家老妈挂断电话前的那句‘自己能有什么事’的flag，轰然倒塌，现实想打你脸的时候从来不会手软。

“父母联系不到的话……你有没有信得着的朋友？同学？”校医继续问道。

“有个姐姐，在学校。”金博洋想到了隋文静。

“那她来也行……等等！她是beta么？”校医问到。

“不，是个alpha。”金博洋皮笑肉不笑地回答。

“哦，那你们两个最近不要见面了，alpha的信息素现在对你来说是一种刺激，没有beta的朋友了么？”校医继续问着。

金博洋想了想，只好给已经出去实习了的金杨打电话。

“因为你现在激素的活跃程度，这么多年被抑制剂压制的omega本能将会觉醒，应该不出三天，你将迎来第一次发情期。”校医看着各项数值分析着。

“……”

“冒昧问一句，你有alpha男朋友么？”

金博洋摇头。

“alpha女朋友……呢？”

金博洋继续摇头。

“那……beta男朋友呢？”

“我单身！”

“哦，那可真是不幸……”

校医最后一句话十分精准的一刀扎在了金博洋的心上。

“你最好找一个alpha在你发情期的时候标记你，帮你把这次度过去……”

“不可能！”金博洋迅速地拒绝道。

其实他拒绝的是脑海里浮现的羽生，嗯，一个alpha，强大且强势的alpha。

不过这个念头刚刚萌生就被他压了下去，自己怎么会对羽生有什么想法？一定是omega的本能作祟！

“我不需要alpha！除了标记没有其他方式可以度过发情期么？我的命运是我自己的，不是alpha的，我不需要他的标记，也不允许随随便便的一个alpha来标记我。”金博洋态度坚决。

“那……好吧，我先给你开半片临时的抑制剂，你吃了后回去收拾收拾东西，我会联系你们导师给你请假，明天早上你就过来校医室，等你发情期的时候给你用一点镇定剂和安眠药，你……能克制本能睡过去就好。”校医感慨着，他职业生涯这么多年，第一次遇到这样的患者，他不想被标记的心情可以理解，但身体能不能受得了……就……

唉……

金博洋接过半片药物，一口就吞了下去，舌尖分解着药片的极苦味道，他都没有心情喝水顺一顺，毕竟心情比药片还苦。

他二十年以来一直以beta的身份生活，可以算的上是自由自在，如今这种安稳突然被人打破，有人指着自己告诉他是一个omega，他将要出现发情期，他需要被一个alpha标记，成为那个人附属品。会在特定时间像一个性爱娃娃一样渴求一个男人的拥抱和疼爱，发情的时候会变成一个没有理智动物，一心只想滚床单。未来的生活将会完全受那个人支配，任由他摆布。

这种情况他不要！

他不知道自己是怎么走出校医室的，拿起电话找到号码便拨了过去。

“江哥……我需要你请我吃饭……”

在校外不远的一家咖啡厅里，羽生在静静地搅着咖啡等待着谁。

门上的风铃被带响，羽生像门口招了招手，将姗姗来迟的人叫了过来。

“你来了米沙。”羽生看着对方落座，笑着打招呼。

“怎么了，看你这衣服都没换的样子，什么事这么急？”米沙坐下后点了一杯咖啡，等服务员走后他打量着羽生，看他还是穿着比赛时候正式的衬衫，就知道他没回宿舍就把他约出来了。

“对于我来说……应该算是个大事吧。”羽生继续搅着咖啡，似乎在揣摩着自己的用词。

“啊？什么大事？我知道你辩论赛又胜利了，而且是连续三年的最佳辩手，真是不容易啊，恭喜恭喜。”米沙想起下午刚下课那会传回来的消息，向羽生祝贺道。

“哦……谢谢，但不是这个事。”羽生放下搅弄咖啡的银匙，继续说道。

“不好意思，打扰一下，先生您的咖啡，请慢用。”服务员送上来米沙点的咖啡，打断了羽生的话。

“那你快说，别卖关子了。”米沙抓起咖啡吹了吹就往嘴里送，一路跑过来他又累又渴，先让他喝一口。

“哦……我想我是喜欢上一个人了……”

“噗……咳咳咳……咳咳……”米沙半口咖啡喷了出来，羽生眼疾手快地端起自己那杯向一旁躲了躲，没有被波及到一丝一毫。

“你说什么？？”米沙惊讶地问着，似乎是觉得自己听错了。

“我说，我好像喜欢一个人了。”羽生一字一顿清楚地说着。

“……”米沙略微无语。“谁啊？哪个omega？我认识么？”

“你见过，不是omega，是beta。”羽生平静地嘬着咖啡，语不惊人死不休的说道。

“b……beta？”米沙下巴都要吓掉了。他知道羽生是个alpha，还是个强势不服输的alpha，他一直以为他会找一个顺从的omega，特别是那种很传统很听话的类似于日本女性的omega。可是谁知道，他看上了一个beta？？？

“我的天……你真是给我惊喜……”米沙感叹道。“你是alpha啊！你找beta？万一你被omega的信息素勾出来被动发情，beta能满足的了你么？你想什么呢？”

米沙这话说的实在，很清楚地说出了他必须面对的现实问题。

“beta也没什么不好，除了不能怀孕生孩子，其他的他比omega更要优秀的多。”羽生挑眉回道。

“等等！我见过的……beta……你……不会是……那个大一新生吧？你亲手挑出来的那个？”米沙回想着。

“嗯，是他。”羽生抿着唇，点点头。

“天哪！一个辩论赛你挑出来的不是参赛选手，而是你对象？那个男孩确实很可爱，笑起来还有小虎牙，但是他是beta啊！你清醒点！”米沙劝到。

“我十分清醒，而且慎重考虑过了。我确实喜欢他，超过第二性征的相互吸引的那种喜欢。”羽生坐直了身体，十分严肃认真地说道。

“而且不是因为辩论赛，我在那之前就见过他。”

“之前就认识？那你辩论赛选他是故意的啊？”米沙问。

羽生挑了挑眉，“我是那种人么？”

米沙上下打量着他，“我觉得是……不不不，不是！”见羽生眼睛一瞪，米沙瞬间改口。“我知道你选他参加辩论赛绝对不是假公济私，但是你不得不考虑……那个beta……喜欢你么？”

“这个……我不知道。或者说如果我知道的话，应该就不会在这里和你讨论这个问题了。”羽生低下头端着杯子，却没有了再喝一口的想法。

“那你有没有尝试过表达自己的想法？”米沙问他。

“你觉得呢？”

“那就是没有了。”米沙耸肩，表示已经了解了。“你不说，他又怎么会知道？我看那个小孩呆愣愣的，没准还以为你对他就是学长对学弟的关爱呢，况且你又没有表达过自己喜欢他，他一个beta，怎么会想到会有一个alpha已经盯上他了。”

羽生放下杯子，手指点着杯沿，似乎在思考着米沙的话。

“那我要怎么说才不会吓到他？”

“你怎么说都会吓到他……”米沙一脸揶揄的表情。“你想啊，一个普普通通的beta男性，他的目标一定是个温柔可爱的beta女性，你不管怎么说，对他来讲都是超出预料之外的，就等同你要把一个直男掰弯，或者说把一个想做攻的人掰成受，你觉得这样容易么？他能不被吓到么？”

“你说的有道理，那我还是不要和他说这些了。”羽生思考后，为自己做了一个决定。

“我觉得你今天是想让我把这杯咖啡都吐出来……”米沙现在想拽着羽生的衣服领子摇晃他问一问，究竟他要搞什么，有他这样追人的么？“我说，是你喜欢的他是吧？”

羽生靠着椅子背点点头。

“那你不主动去说，是打算放弃么？”米沙继续问到。

他摇了摇头。

“那不就是了！你不打算放弃，然后你又不表白，谁知道你喜欢他啊？等到他找了女朋友笑呵呵地到你面前介绍给你认识的时候，你哭可就来不及了。”米沙说的十分实在。

“诶，我问你个事。”米沙贱兮兮地向前伸着头说道。

“嗯，你问。”羽生虽然皱了皱眉，但是没阻止他。

“如果……我说如果啊，你喜欢哪个小beta有一天拉着女朋友过来向你介绍，你会不会当场甩脸子走人啊？就像去年搞了那么大和你表白的那个妹子的那种。”

去年的羽生还只是学生会的一个部长，没有被选到主席的位置上。那个时候的他就已经是院内omega们梦里的白马王子。有一天中午，大一的学妹守在羽生的教室外等他下课。当着人来人往最密集的时候向他表白，周围围观的群众甚至都不急着去食堂打饭，纷纷站在那里等着看一直以绅士礼貌待人的羽生如何处理眼前的情况。

他会当着所有人的面同意学妹的追求？还是不顾学妹的面子当场拒绝呢？

其实这个学妹的算盘也算打的响，如此大张旗鼓的表白追求，一般人多少都会顾及一下颜面。

可羽生是一般人么？

他不是！

他看了那个学妹一眼，板着一张脸，头也不回地走了。

这件事传到米沙耳朵里足足笑话了他一周。

有人实在是忍不住自己内心的好奇，于是在食堂堵住了羽生要说法，而他最后给出了一个让在场所有人都憋到吐血的三个字答复。

不认识。

是啊，不认识为什么要理她？不认识又为什么要答应她的追求？如果私下和羽生说，自己喜欢他，他也许会正式拒绝，但是这种道德绑架似的追求，他不喜欢，也不想回应。

“不会，我会把人抢回来。”羽生眯起眼睛，那目光清冷的可怕。

谁都不要妄想和他抢人。

“哦，那你怂什么？”米沙毫不在意他现在的脸色。“你不表白，万一你那个小beta被人追跑了怎么办？我看他一副恋爱生手的模样，这次辩论赛又这么出风头，很难保不会有人盯上他哦。况且他也不像是很会拒绝人的样子，如果有人先下手了，我想到时候你想抢回来都难呦……”米沙分析的实在，事实却也是如此。

“明天再说吧，他今天累了，还有些不舒服。”羽生敛了情绪说到。

“都随你，又不是我追人。”米沙扁着嘴， 眼睛滴溜溜地转着。

有好戏看了。


	12. （十二）

（十二）

金杨被金博洋的电话吓了一跳，匆匆赶了回来就看到蹲在自己宿舍楼下的人，像只被人抛弃了的小动物一样。

将人带出去吃饭，一路上两个人都没说过一句话。

点好菜后，两个人坐在包厢里，金杨才将自己憋了一路的话问了出来。

“究竟是怎么回事？”

“我也不知道。”金博洋小声地说着。“明天我要住进校医室了，医生说要等我过了这个发情期才能出来。”

“不是……这到底是为什么啊？”金杨是真着急，怎么好好的beta就突然变成omega了呢？他从小看着金博洋长大，从来没发现过他是个omega的本质啊。

“校医说是抑制剂，具体什么情况我也不好说，总之就是我之前应该用过药，现在失效了，我要变回omega了。”金博洋扁着嘴整个人看起来都要崩溃了。

他还是个孩子，生活终于要对他这个可怜幼小又无助的孩子动手了……

“那……那你……”金杨张张嘴，却什么都问不出口。

“我知道你想问什么，可是我自己都不知道发生了什么。我爸妈出国旅游了，估计还能有三四天才回来，我不想让他们在国外替我着急，所以暂时我就没有联系他们。江哥，这几天你一定要帮我瞒住他们，等他们回国了再说。”金博洋交代着。“另外静姐是alpha，医生说我不能见她，我怕她生气，你抽空替我解释解释吧。”

“不是……你这……顶过那几天就行了么？那你以后呢？？”金杨着急。

“以后的事以后再说吧，我现在只能先过去这一次。”金博洋没有说自己以后大概要找一个alpha标记的事情。

“你这样……唉……怎么让人能放心呢？”

“江哥你不用担心，医生说会用镇定剂和安眠药，只要我能睡过去，其他的都好办了。”

“天天啊，这一关只能你自己咬牙挺过去，其他的你放心，我可以帮你的，明天我去请个假……”

“江哥，不用请假。”金博洋打断了金杨的话。“你没办法在医务室里守着我的，请假也没有用，你安心实习吧，你在外面我反而更难过。”

金杨想了想，点点头同意了。

硬生生地将一个beta给掰成omega，之后只能依附别人生活……

何其残忍。

金博洋第二天一早就搬到了校医院，校医将他安置在校医室里面的第二个屋子，那里距离校医也只有两个屋子的距离，一旦需要医生，他们也可以迅速过去。

他的导师也来看过，叮嘱他一些注意事项，答应了金博洋三天后再联系他父母，也好让他宽心。

他觉得自己就像是一只待宰的羔羊，被关进了密不通风的牢笼。

他坐在桌子前，静静地等着命运的一场审判。

羽生结弦在第一节课下课后匆匆赶往金博洋下节课所在的教学楼，他知道这一节他是有课的。

很执拗，羽生并不想在电子设备上传达这些情感上的东西，他一直觉得只有见面后的表情和语言才能帮助他判断自己是否能够成功。所以他没有给金博洋发短信或者打电话。

这是他骨子里的那种仪式感。

可是当他赶到金博洋所在的教室时，却被同学告知，他今天身体不舒服，所以请假了。

羽生担心打扰到他的休息，于是只给他发了短信询问状况。

可是没有任何回音。

短信金博洋已经看到了，可是他并不想回应。他现在就觉得自己开始发烧，手机上的字映到眼睛里都是在跳跃着的。

等他顶过了这次，再好好和羽生解释吧。

羽生第一次觉得等待一个人的回音是这么煎熬的事情，满心欢喜与期待都在这一声一息之间，牵拽着他全部心神。

可最终还是什么都没等到。

百无聊赖地在屋子里待了半天的金博洋终于被来势汹汹的发情期前兆给打倒，校医和护士在下午的时候来看过他，也知道他住进来后就低烧的情况，可是现在还不敢给他用药。

他的发情期被压制的太久，只有完全爆发之后才能给他服用一些安眠药让他入睡，但是具体要咬牙挨过几波发情热，还要看他自己。

校医和他讲过过程，也建议他熬过今天之后第二天白天用药，这样对他身体的损伤也是最小。当然，还是要以他的安全为主，如果实在挨不过去，并且他要求用药的话，他们也会按照患者的意愿去做。

校医室向来是个冷清的地方，金博洋待在病房里，一整天似乎都没听到外面有什么人来过这里。

晚饭后，持续的低烧开始有些变了味道，一阵阵高热袭来打的他有些措手不及。

他将自己埋在床上的被子里紧紧环住，试图用被子的束缚来约束着自己似乎有些不受控制的身体。他重重地喘息着，白洁的牙齿在唇上咬出一道道深痕。

双手缴紧被子的边缘，用力地攥住，身体里渴求被拥抱的愿望愈加强烈。

他已经彻底进入了发情的阶段，后颈处腺体的温度已经明显高于其他地方，被压制了多年的信息素渐渐扩散，那是一种微苦的浓香，闻过后带着些许回甘。如果说羽生身上的杜蘅味是一种高级香水味，那他身上的味道就类似于某种香水经过了甜腻的前调和温婉的中调挥发之后，遗留在衣服上最为馥郁与缠绵的后调。

对了，那是豆蔻的味道，金博洋突然想起校医说过的话。

聘聘袅袅十三余，豆蔻梢头二月初。

多美好的诗句，多令人钦羡的年华。

可他却在此经历着如同炼狱一般的不堪。

真是浪费了这一身味道带来的美好寓意。

满脑子在跑火车的金博洋试图转移着自己的注意力，可是收效甚微。

他的身体几乎不受控制，内部的空虚让他软了腰，急促的喘息仿佛让他觉得空气都是稀薄的，前端未经触摸便已经硬挺，而身后早已泛滥成灾，他在渴望着被占有，被拥抱，身体里仿佛藏着一只无法被餍足的兽在四处咆哮叫嚣，每一个细胞都仿佛能够感受到那种期待与渴望。

他躲在被子里被逼红了眼眶，此刻他无比痛恨自己的身体，为什么要变成这样，为什么要经受发情期的折磨，他不想要alpha，不想被占有，也不想依附任何人，他只想自由自在的，做一个普通的beta，不用做任何人的附属品，甚至为了这个可恶的发情期，而丢掉自己的尊严，躺在另外一个男人身下献媚求怜。

他不要！

来自于omega本能对alpha的渴望，手机亮起的屏幕上依旧还是那条羽生询问他身体状况的那一条。羽生……他也是个alpha……可是……他和他没有关系……

情热一波一波去潮水不断涌来，他便如同那岸边带着棱角的礁石被毫不留情地冲刷着，无法逃避，也无处可逃。

羽生强硬地扶着打球扭伤了脚还嘴硬不肯治疗的舍友来到了校医室，将人扶到检查用的床上，却没有发现医生的身影。羽生叮嘱同学坐着不要动，自己去各个屋子找一下。

越过一个房间，羽生清楚地听到了痛苦的呻吟声，他本以为是谁需要帮助，于是循声找了过去，礼貌地敲着门询问着。

被高热不断冲刷的人早就听不到门外的声音，他藏在被子下的双腿不断缴紧摩擦，试图缓解那欲望在体内的翻腾，他狠狠地咬住手腕试图克制着自己发出那些黏腻的声音，直到齿痕下透出鲜红的颜色，可当他在也咬不住那一寸皮肉时，痛苦的呼声彻底传出。

羽生得不到任何回应却听到了最痛苦的呻吟，他试着拧了拧门把手，门瞬间被推开。omega浓重的信息素味道瞬间包裹住他，有一秒钟羽生被这浓郁的信息素冲击的有些慌神。

“走开！滚啊！不要过来！”眼里早就是泪水的人根本看不清进来的是谁，本能地克制着自己想要扑过去的想法，怒吼着，试图将人骂出去。

“是……博洋？你怎么了？”听到熟悉的声音带着嘶哑，自己等了一整天的人突然以这种方式出现，羽生十分惊讶。

他着急地靠近床边，想要查看自己心上人的情况，却忽略了最应该反应过来的omega发情期。

当他意识到这个严峻问题的时候，他的手已经触碰到那人高热的身躯。

这一碰，让两个人皆是一惊。

alpha的气息让他再也控住不住omega的本能，抓住他伸过来的手，不知哪里生出来的一股力气，原本已经摊在床上软成一滩水的人，直直地扑向站在床边的羽生。

羽生被他的冲击力撞的后退了两步，却意外地将人接了个满怀抱住。他双手抱住他的脖颈，胸膛紧紧相贴，腰胯相抵，修长的双腿紧紧地缠住他的腰肢，整个人都挂在羽生的身上瑟瑟发抖。

肌肤相贴的地方有多温暖，那其他的地方就有多寒冷。将自己缠到羽生身上后，他的口中发出满足的喟叹，可是拥抱解决不了任何发情期的渴望，他瞪着水润的双眸，从羽生的颈侧一寸一寸地吻了过去，越过下颌，挑逗着颊侧的皮肤，最终覆上了因为惊讶而微张的唇。

被挑逗厮磨的羽生恍然回过神，一手紧紧地环住他纤细的腰肢，另外一只手拖起他翘挺的臀，足跟一转，向一旁的墙壁走了两步。

紧紧贴住的部位在走动的过程中摩擦出深沉的快意，湿到一塌糊涂的下面狠狠地擦着他的，金博洋能够感觉的到来自一个alpha的硬挺和炽热。

将人猛然压在墙壁上，一直被金博洋撩拨的唇瓣因为快感的呻吟而松开。

羽生被激的喘出了粗气，满眼满心都是发现了他心爱之人小秘密的欣喜。看着他泛出春水的媚眼里盛满渴求，和因为急促喘息而微张的唇瓣，他再也不控制自己对他的情感，抬高他的下颌，狠狠地吻了下去。

这是一个真正意义上带有情感与欲望的吻，霸道的舌毫不留情地探入他的口腔，摩挲着微张的齿关与可爱的虎牙，勾缠出内里那条软舌不断地吸吮，舔弄。

急切的吻夺走了两个人身侧的空气，那轻咬着的唇瓣中溢出黏腻的呻吟，濡湿的水声在这方寸之间被不断扩大，两人忘情地交换着彼此的呼吸。

金博洋的手在羽生宽广的后背摩挲着，因为快感而不断摆动的腰肢摩擦出两人身前的冲动。羽生捏着身下那人翘挺的臀瓣，后穴间溢出的情液已经透过薄薄的布料沾湿了他的手。

在亲吻的间隙里，羽生看着那人仿佛已经醉了的星眸，轻轻地说到:“我喜欢你，天天……”

被这一句话仿佛惊醒了的金博洋不可置信地看着他，羽生继续说到:“你知道自己在做什么么？”

金博洋一只胳膊勾在他的脖子上，双腿从他身上滑落下来撑着地，双眸紧紧地盯着抱住自己的人。

沙哑的声音开口:“我知道……知道……你是谁……知道我在做什么……”

得到回应的羽生勾起唇角，抬起他的下颚正要继续吻下去，就被一股力气狠狠地推开。

一点防备都没有的羽生被他推远摔坐在地上，然后他看到了自己一生中最为心痛的画面。

金博洋摸到一旁桌子上的花瓶，睁着眼砸向了自己的头顶，痛感可以让他清醒，他赌上自己这一下可能会被砸晕，当然，如果不晕，疼痛也会帮助自己，只要他能撑到医生过来，就好了。

破碎的瓶口被金博洋捏在手上，锐利的一面对着羽生，大有他敢靠近就和他同归于尽的意味，校医和护士大概是听到了这里的声音，他听到了慌乱且急切的脚步声，再也没有力气撑住自己而从墙壁上缓缓滑落的金博洋微微翘起了唇角。

“对不起……羽生……”他真正晕过去前的最后一句话就是这个。

欲望？本能？谁都不要妄想支配我。

我只属于我自己。

能打败我的，也只有我。


	13. （十三）

（十三）

 

金博洋在校医室里昏睡了两天。

 

足够剂量的安眠药让他清醒后的头脑依旧保持着昏昏沉沉的状态。

 

身上的每块肌肉都在叫嚣着酸软，头顶的胀痛还在，他知道这是被自己砸的。

 

睁开眼后的金博洋看到了不远处红着眼眶的金妈妈，吓的一个激灵就想蹦起来。

 

“妈……妈你咋来了？”金博洋晕着头问到。

 

他不是叮嘱江哥了么？怎么这么快就通知到他爸妈了呢？

 

“你出这么大是事我能不来么？我和你爸本来是想联系你看看你最近怎么样了，谁知道是金杨接的电话，他支支吾吾的不肯说实话，要不是我逼他说，他还嘴硬！就你们两个还想合谋瞒着我们，我看你是胆子大了？翅膀硬了？”金妈妈又急又气一肚子火没处发，这会倒好，全撒在他身上了。

 

“我……我这不也是没办法说么……你和我爸都不在家，出国这种事也不是说回来就回来的，告诉你们，你们不也是干着急么？”金博洋哑着嗓子说道。“妈，能不能先给我一口水喝，我快渴死了。”

 

一旁的金爸爸拿过水杯倒好了一杯温水，将他扶了起来，背后放好枕头，一点一点喂着他。

 

“那你们怎么这么快就来了？”金博洋喝完水觉得自己又活了。

 

“我和你爸本来就是昨天的飞机，本来飞H市，后来临时退票改换到B市，两趟飞机起飞的时间差不多，到B市比到H市还要更近些，我们就过来了，是金杨去机场接的我们。”金妈妈解释道。

 

“你现在感觉怎么样？哪里……有没有不舒服？”一旁沉默的金爸爸突然出声问到。

 

“我没事，除了觉得自己像是被人用擀面杖揍了一顿之外……没有其他的了，就是头有点疼……”金博洋伸手摸了摸额角，叹了一口气。

 

“那天闯进来的那个人……”金妈妈小心翼翼地问着。

 

“妈……你先别问这个了，我会处理好的。”金博洋伸出手搓搓脸，很明显不愿再提羽生。

 

其实也不是不愿提，只是不想和父母讨论这件事。

 

对于他来说，羽生的出现是个意外，他本不想让他见到这么不堪的自己，可他却偏偏见到了。

 

那些亲吻是真的，那些纠缠是真的，那些渴望和快感也是真的，但是，他不知道他说他喜欢他的那句话，是不是真的。

 

他只知道纠缠上羽生的是他，是他omega的本能。如果那天晚上换成其他的alpha，他是不是也会毫无顾忌地扑上去？他不知道，那种渴望的本能太可怕了，他觉得控制不住自己。

 

羽生接受他，靠近他，是不是也是因为受到了omega信息素的影响？会不会也是他alpha的本能？被吸引，被纠缠，而他说的那句喜欢他的真实成分，究竟又有多少？

 

“唉……”金妈妈叹着气。

 

“爸，妈，我有件事必须要和你们聊聊，我希望你们可以解答我心里的疑问。”金博洋将两只手交叠，放在身前，一副端庄恭敬却又十分严肃的样子。

 

“我知道你要问什么。”金爸爸说着，“事已至此，也没什么好瞒你的了。”

 

金妈妈似乎是想起了什么，通红的眼眶里藏着泪水，她悄悄偏过头拭了泪，吸了吸鼻子，才转过头。

 

“我来说吧，你爸怕是不好开口。”金妈妈拢了拢衣服，和他说道。

 

“这件事是爸爸妈妈对不起你，抑制剂是我们给你用的。”

 

“为什么？我能知道原因么？”金博洋意外的，很平静。

 

事情发生在他十岁那年。

 

一般人分化的年龄在12岁到15岁之间，且分化后就会有明显的第二性征。

 

金博洋的分化似乎提前了些。

 

他十岁那年，突然连续几天出现了低烧的现象，起初家里还以为他是生病了，送到了医院后才被医生告知，他可能是提前分化。

 

提前分化的案例并不多，金博洋的这种情况完全是个例。而且医院经过化验和阈值比对，他极有可能分化成omega。

 

刚刚十岁，还可以被称之为儿童的孩子就要接受第二性别分化，一旦分化完毕，即将面临着发情期的困扰，这不仅对他身心有极大的影响，更重要的是对他的人身安全没有办法保障。

 

年龄过小导致他的身体发育必然不会成熟，如果贸贸然使用发情期期间的抑制剂，或者给他找一个alpha标记，对他来说都不是一个合适的处理办法。

 

知道了这个结果的金父金母着急的几近崩溃。

 

那时候家里有一个亲属在生物研究院工作，知道了金博洋现在的情况后，便将院里当时的科研成果推荐给了他们，也就是当时爆发出大新闻的omega抑制剂。

 

抑制剂的本身没有问题，但更多的是在影响着社会稳定与人类的生存繁衍。

 

这种抑制剂一旦推广，更多的omega将会选择“变”成beta，从而掌握自己的人生，不用再受到alpha的支配，也不用受到发情期的折磨，这样对omega来说，几乎是一件可以倾尽自己所有，都要达成的愿望。可是这个愿望会破坏整个社会的正常运行，打破ao之间的本能关系，从而减少下一代的繁育。

 

同样，omega的减少也会直接影响到alpha。这种情况如果任其发展下去，则会导致过多的alpha无法婚配，从而便会出现强行标记，抢夺配偶，甚至更加恶劣的暴力事件。一旦出现这样的情况，现有的法治水平根本就没有办法解决这种社会现状下存在的问题，进而影响到整个社会的发展。

 

基于这种考虑，生物研究院被迫停止了omega使用抑制剂的研究与开发。 

 

当时的研究制作出来的抑制剂也不过几十支，除了后期销毁的，流入市场的并不多。另外新闻也曾报道过，曾经用过抑制剂的omega在最近几年也纷纷出现了激素水平回弹，重新恢复omega身份的消息，只不过数量少，不太引起人们的重视而已。

 

总而言之，金博洋现在出现的症状正是因为他在十岁那年注射过生物研究院研制出来的那批omega抑制剂的原因。

 

“其实我们也知道，这种抑制剂也许会失效，但是我们没有选择。我们没办法眼睁睁地看着不过十岁的你陷入分化，也没办法看着那么年幼的你成为依附别人的一个附属品，你从小就那么要强，又那么执拗，如果在那个时候就让你被人标记，这一辈子就毁了。”金妈妈说着便哭了起来，泪水一道道的，流进了他的心底。

 

“妈，我不怪你们的，真的。这一针抑制剂保了我十年的自由，我真的觉得很值得。”金博洋向前挪了挪身子，伸出手擦掉妈妈脸上的泪。

 

“原来……我现在所承受的一切，都应该我早就要经历的啊……”

 

只不过外力帮助他推迟了而已。

 

他终究是个omega。

 

一个会发情，渴望alpha标记的omega。

 

“天天，你不要难过，现在你也长大了，很多事情都需要自己面对，当年我和你爸帮你做了决定也是因为你太过年幼，没有办法保护自己，可是现在，未来怎么选择是在你自己手里的。”金妈妈看着儿子略微绝望的脸色，不忍心地说着。

 

“我知道了，妈，你别担心。”金博洋拍了拍妈妈的手，安慰着她。

 

“所以命里注定我就是个omega，我要走omega应该走的路，多做了十年的beta已经是你们给我的恩赐了，以后的事，我会好好考虑的。”

 

金妈妈看着眉宇间淡然到毫无情绪的儿子，心底更加难过，她宁愿他哭他闹，他拉着自己说他不甘心，也好过将所有情绪全都深藏，留给他自己慢慢消化。

 

“天天，你要是难过你可以和我们说，你不要憋着啊。”金妈妈心疼地说。

 

“妈，我不难过，真的，经历了一次发情期后，我真的觉得没什么好难过的，反而是这种意外获得了近十年的安稳而有些窃喜。”金博洋抬着头，看向校医室白色的棚顶。

 

这一刻他心底确实很安静，从来没有过的安静。

 

那是一种千帆过尽后的淡然。

 

拿着化验单的医生敲了敲门，进门后感受到了屋子内压抑的氛围。

 

“金博洋同学，你的化验结果出来了。经过这一次的发情期，你的omega激素几乎会保持在正常值范围，但是由于抑制剂的影响，你暂时应该不会和其他omega一样经历每个月一次的发情期，短时间内应该还是beta。”校医盯着化验单分析道。

 

“那这种情况我可以持续多久？我是指像beta一样。”金博洋抓着话中的重点。

 

“半年到一年吧。只要你不经常接触发情期的omega，半年肯定是没有问题的。”校医思考着。“发情期omega的信息素会诱导出情况不太稳定的omega同时发情，特别是像你这种本身就被压制过信息素的人。不过等你到下一次发情期的时候，我建议你最好是找一个alpha。你的身体已经不适合使用任何抑制剂了，下一次发情还想这样硬生生地挺过去的可能性几乎不存在。为了你的小命，你自己一定要好好考虑。”

 

金妈妈一听到这句话，整个人都有些激动。

 

金博洋见了拍着她的手，一直安慰她。

 

“我不会有事的，我也不会让自己有事的，妈，你放心。”

 

“看现在的情况……我建议你三个月后再找alpha。”校医摸摸自己的鼻子。

 

“为什么？”金妈妈问到。“怎么还有时间限制？”

 

“这个……前天晚上闯进来的那个alpha，在金博洋同学的身上了留下了临时标记，目前他除了保持在beta的状态外，一旦出现信息素控制不住的情况，短时间内也不会吸引其他的alpha来标记他。当然，如果他在最近这两个月找到了心仪的alpha，暂时也不要进行完全标记，要等这个alpha的标记彻底失效后才行，否则你的身体会受不了的。”

 

提到羽生，金博洋的眸光暗了暗，至于这个临时标记是怎么被标记上的，金博洋完全不想再回忆，而且，屋子内的人对这个标记的成因也都心知肚明。

 

金博洋还来不及哀悼自己的初吻就这样被人夺走了，就要担心自己什么时候会不会被人放倒给睡了。

 

真是让人无奈。

 

“嗯，我都知道了，谢谢。”

 

“不用客气，对了，还要再问你个问题。”校医说道。

 

“嗯，你说。”

 

“是这样的，你之前的宿舍应该是beta混寝吧？是和omega的混寝还是和alpha的？”校医问。

 

“是alpha的。”他回答。

 

“医生啊，天天现在和alpha混寝是不是很危险啊？他是不是要换一下寝室？”金妈妈突然想到omega如果生活在一群alpha中，是很危险的一件事。

 

“暂时还不用，在alpha的寝室他反而更安全一点。“校医思考着，“但是半年之后最好还是换一下吧，那个时候如果有了alpha男友，你们可以搬到学校提供的单独宿舍里啊。不过在这之前，最好还是不要搬去omega宿舍，一旦遇到发情期的omega对你来说就很危险了。”

 

“嗯，我明白了。”金博洋点点头。

 

“过了今天中午如果你没有什么不舒服的症状出现，你就可以回去上课了。怎么说，也算是恭喜你吧，熬过了这一次。”校医微笑着说。

 

“麻烦您了……”

 

“不用客气。”校医说完便转身离开了病房。

 

金博洋也不愿意让自己的父母继续在这里这样陪着自己，于是便催着他们收拾好东西，到他们安顿在学校附近的酒店待着。

 

金父金母拗不过他，只能扶着金博洋一起离开了校园。


	14. （十四）

（十四）

 

当晚被推远摔倒在地的羽生，眼睁睁地看着金博洋拿着破碎的花瓶阻止自己上前，那种心疼远大于错愕。

 

你也许品尝过心底最柔软的一处被人恣意地用刀子划过的痛楚。锐利的刀锋溅开温热的鲜血，在指尖绽出殷红的花。

 

羽生看到他那种可以称为自虐的行为，心下涌起无尽酸楚。

 

怎么可以对自己下手这么狠？明明还有其他办法的，他为什么要采取最决绝惨烈的一种？

 

羽生不愿意回忆那天他被推离后都发生了什么。破碎的花瓶瓷片散落在金博洋的身上，破了口的锐利瓶身被他捏着，直直地冲着自己。校医和护士问声赶来，好不容易扶住那个本就站不稳的人，他却听到了他口中近乎呢喃的那句“对不起”。

 

为什么要对不起？

 

他都已经这个样子了，为什么还要觉得是他对不起自己？

 

是觉得推开自己感到抱歉么？

 

羽生坐在地上看着校医和护士将失去意识的金博洋扶到病床上躺下，可自己手脚却像是凝固住了一般，根本没办法爬起来。

 

他最后是被跑进来的金杨给拉走的。

 

那个时候医生还在为金博洋检查。

 

坐在学校食堂最角落一张桌子旁的羽生，脸上挂着难得一见的颓废。这个时候饭点已过，食堂里几乎没有几个人在用餐，他们这一桌虽然显眼，但却很少有人会靠近。

 

金杨坐在羽生的对面，被叫过来的隋文静坐在他身旁，典型的三堂会审，审一个羽生结弦。

 

“十分抱歉……”一直低着头的羽生打破了他们之间

 

“现在不是道歉的时候，你和我们也没必要道歉。”隋文静抢白着。

 

“文静，先让羽生说，你把脾气收一收，现在不是怪谁的时候。”金杨还保持着冷静，看着隋文静一副想揍人的样子先将她安抚住。“你要是这么激动，我叫韩聪来这里先把你送回去。”

 

“你叫他也没用，今天不把事情说清楚，就是金天天过来，我也不走。”隋文静生气地怒瞪着羽生，要不是看在他们熟悉的份上，她早就一拳揍过去让他满地找牙了。

 

“唉……算了。”金杨觉得自己的头疼。“羽生，你说吧，究竟是怎么回事，你怎么会出现在校医室？”

 

“还有！你都做了什么？你标记他了？”隋文静追着问到。

 

“是个临时标记……”羽生只能来得及回答最后一个问题。“这是个意外……”

 

“羽生，你从来都不是一个控制不了自己的人，你说吧，究竟是怎么回事。”金杨了解羽生这个人，知道他从来都不会乘人之危，身为一个alpha，他对待omega一直都是温柔有礼的，不管是学习还是工作，他都会给他们足够的礼让和尊重，所以如果单纯的说他图谋不轨，这话他是不会相信的。

 

“我本来今天就是想找博洋出来聊聊的，可是一整天我都没能联系到他，直到刚刚我送扭伤的同学去校医室，才发现他将自己关在病房里。”羽生顿了顿，继续说到，“进去之后我发现是博洋，但是在我的认知里一直以为他是个beta，看他那么痛苦地叫喊，我一时着急便跑了过去，所以……”

 

后面的情况他们就都知道了。

 

“他……很痛苦？”隋文静听完羽生的话问到。

 

“嗯。”羽生抬起眼，面容十分悲伤地点点头。“特别痛苦……”

 

看他的样子，自己的心脏都被骤然抓紧。

 

唇瓣上深深的牙印，白皙手腕上一个个渗血的齿痕，这些映在羽生的眼中无不在昭示着发情期的猛烈为自己喜欢的人带来了多少苦痛。

 

“不是，江哥，天天都这样了你为什么不告诉我？”隋文静不好向羽生开炮，直接转火金杨。

 

“我告诉你了他该难受不还是要难受么？更何况是天天不让我说的。”金杨无奈地说着。

 

“那我也能去陪着他啊！”隋文静的泪水夺眶而出，金博洋一直都是他最疼的弟弟，不管平时两人怎么皮，她怎么收拾他，欺负他，她始终都是看着他长大的。

 

“你是alpha。”金杨的一句话让她清醒。对，她也是alpha，对于金博洋来说，她的威胁等同于羽生。“天天不让我请假陪着他，他那么要强你又不是不知道，从小在冰场上摔了也不吭声，练跳跃的时候身上青一块紫一块的，你看他什么时候像其他人一样闹过？”

 

隋文静默然。

 

“很何况你不是不知道omega的发情期，这么多年你就算是没亲眼见过也应该听说过吧？本能怎么会是那么容易克服的？他不让我等在外面，还不是怕我们大家都难堪？他不想让我们见到他脆弱的样子，在我们这里，他想留下的一直都是自己那种不谙世事的天真模样，他又怎么会让人陪着？”金杨十分心疼地说。“他宁可打伤自己也要抵抗本能，这你还不懂么？”

 

“我是懂，他从小就这样，苦了痛了就咬着牙往肚子里吞，每次问他他都笑的没心没肺的，像个傻子一样！”隋文静接过一旁做背景板的羽生递来的纸巾，擦着眼泪。

 

“他就是个傻子！大傻子！”隋文静怒骂道。

 

“隋，你不要这么说博洋，他不傻！”羽生有些不满地说着。

 

“你才认识他几天，怎么就知道他不傻？”

 

“我是认识博洋没多久，但是我看的出，他聪慧，热情，还十分勇敢。当然，他的执拗与决绝在这一次我是见了个彻底，但是这不妨碍我喜欢他。”羽生坚定地说道。

 

“你等等……”金杨好像听见了什么了不得的话。

 

“你说……你喜欢他？”

 

“是！”

 

“哪种喜欢？我理解的那种？”金杨不敢相信一般地问着。

 

“金杨学长不用疑惑，是你理解的那种，我喜欢博洋。”羽生坚定地说着。“我今天找博洋就是为了和他说这件事，结果发出去的消息一直没有回应。我去了他的教室，同学告诉我他生病了，在休息。”

 

“你……不是因为他是omega才喜欢他的吧？”金杨问。

 

“不是，在今天之前我就确定了自己喜欢他，无关第二性别，也无关本能。”

 

“在这之前我一直以为博洋是个beta，米沙甚至还惊讶我竟然喜欢了一个beta……”羽生自嘲地笑了笑，“现在倒是没有这个顾虑了呢，谁会想到博洋会突然变成了一个omega……”

 

“所以说，不管他是beta，还是omega，你都喜欢？”隋文静有些不想相信。

 

“对，我喜欢他这件事发生在性别之前，不管他是omega还是beta，我喜欢的都是他这个人，没有ao之间本能的相互吸引，我只是喜欢他。”羽生目光里包含着坦然与诚恳，更多的是坚定。

 

他的目光犹如深渊里盘旋的鹰，锐利且坚韧，不畏奇山峻石，不惧云深雾重。

 

“可是天天不喜欢你。”隋文静说道。

 

“这个我知道。”羽生承认。

 

“发生了今天的事，他更不会喜欢你。”隋文静觉得自己养了多年的白菜仿佛被猪拱了，瞬间不开心，一心想护着。

 

“嗯……这个我也知道……”羽生没有了刚才的气势。

 

其实他是怕这个的。

 

没有今天的插曲，他也许能够和金博洋好好聊一聊感情的问题，即便是他不喜欢他，他也能展开追求。可如今……

 

一切都无法言说，未来究竟如何。金博洋经过今天这一次，会不会在今后都不愿见他？会不会再也不给他表白和追求的机会？

 

这他都不敢想，也不敢确定。

 

那个曾经自信满满胸有成竹的羽生结弦，在感情上也只能踌躇不前。

 

心底轻轻叹着一口气，倒是不知道要说些什么了。

 

“你喜不喜欢天天是你的事，天天喜不喜欢你也是他的事，这其中我们没有办法更没有资格去说什么，但是有一点，就是我们不能眼睁睁地看着你欺负他。”金杨绷着脸，看向羽生。“很多时候天天就像是个孩子，你看着他单纯可爱，笑起来无害，其实他成熟的很，只是很多事情藏在心里不说而已。我不知道你喜欢他什么，也许是一时的感觉，也许是你深思熟虑后的决定，这我们都没有权利干涉，我们只要天天开心就好，这些你懂么？”

 

我不希望曾经对生活拥有简单热爱的人背负上感情的负担，也不希望因为第二性征的改变让他被迫接受人生的艰难。他应该是一只飞鸟，恣意遨游，不受任何牢笼拘束，自由自在。

 

羽生点着头。

 

“我不会让我的感情成为他的负担。”他保证。

 

“这个你和我们保证也是没有用的，医生说天天这几天要克服发情期，所以留在校医室，经过你这次……医生已经给他注射了的镇定剂和安眠药，估计会睡上两天，你就用这两天的时间好好思考一下怎么处理你们之间的关系吧。”

 

金杨一直保持着冷静，他很清楚地知道，在这场意外里，羽生扮演了什么角色，也知道自己应该说些什么。他作为金博洋的朋友，在这件事里，他必须将一切问题清楚地阐述出来，羽生也好，金博洋也好，需要面对的东西还有很多。

 

金博洋的父母在B市只停留了两天就被他哄回了H市。不过他也确实没什么事了，目前的激素水平正常，短期内也不会发情，父母留在这里除了会看着他担忧外，基本上没有其他的事情可做，还不如让他们回家正常工作，如果有什么事，他们也可以再赶来。

 

金妈妈临走前拉着自家儿子的手，千叮咛万嘱咐地告诉他要照顾好自己，他也为了让父母放心，乖巧地答应着。

 

直到将父母送上车，他才重重地吐出一口气。

 

真是难受。

 

他其实只想静一静，让自己有一个能够消化眼前的一切的空间，虽然对解决事情没有任何助益，但是他需要。

 

现实压的他喘不过气，父母与好友的关爱织成了缚网，将他紧紧地裹在其中。

 

这些是爱，也是沉重与压力。

 

坐在公交车上的金博洋看向窗外来来往往的人群和车辆，咧嘴笑了。

 

你看，世人都在忙碌，为生活，为工作，谁都身不由己，不只他自己。

 

他到达学校附近的公交站却没有任何想要下车的意思，静静地坐在那里，眼睁睁地看着车子又重新启动，载着他驶向这个陌生的城市里的某一处未知的地方。

 

如果不是吵闹的手机铃声响起，也许他会坐在那里发呆到这一趟公交的终点站。那里也许是熙熙攘攘的车站，又或者是静谧无人的小区，总之不是他的容身之处。

 

金博洋看向那个不依不饶地响着的手机屏幕，深深地吸着气，压下一切情绪，接通了。

 

“喂……江哥……”

 

“金天天你现在在哪？”金杨问到。

 

“我在校外。”他回答的简短干脆。

 

“阿姨说他们已经开车很久了，你怎么还没回来？”金杨毫不留情。

 

“哦……我妈给你打电话了。”不是疑问句，是肯定句。

 

“嗯，打过了，阿姨让我看着你，谁知道你这会还没回来。”

 

“我很快就回去了。”他很执拗地不想告诉金杨自己是因为不想下车才故意坐在公交车上越走越远的。

 

“那好，我等你回来。”

 

“江哥……你别等我了，我现在谁都不想见，你让我睡两天，缓一缓，等我缓过来，我会找你的。”金博洋咬着唇，几近恳求的语调说道。

 

他现在不想笑，更不想装作什么都不在意的样子，他有懊恼，有不甘，他装不出原来那一副没心没肺的样子，也做不到笑着和他们说自己毫不在意。

 

所以他选择避而不见。

 

因为他知道，只要他一旦站在他们面前，就一定要笑的很开心，因为他不想看到大家为他担忧。可是他也知道，自己现在的笑容，比哭还要难看。

 

“天天，我知道你现在的想法，其他的我都不说了，等你什么时候想和我聊，什么时候联系我。你……早点回来。”金杨也不在强求他。

 

“嗯，我就回去，谢谢江哥。”

 

挂断电话的金博洋在下一站下了车，走到对面坐上了反方向的公交。

 

等到他在校园门口的公交站下车时，天已经略有擦黑。拥挤的马路被各种车辆塞的满满的，打起的灯光排成了长龙一片，看着行色匆匆的人群，他自己仿佛格格不入一般。

 

刚想叹口气的金博洋发觉自己今天简直叹了太多的气，于是深吸一口后，将那一声叹给咽了回去。抬起脚，刚刚迈进校门后，看到不远处守在路灯下的人，便停了脚步。

 

该面对的，终究要面对。

 

“博洋，我们聊聊好么？”

 

羽生笑着对他说。


	15. （十五）

（十五）

 

守在门前的羽生将他堵了个正着，在他还没想好自己要如何打招呼的时候，羽生已神色如常地开了口。

 

他说:“博洋，我们聊聊好么？”

 

金博洋望向他的眼底，那里藏着期待与希冀，所以他说不出拒绝的话。

 

如果不见面，他也许能拒绝他的任何邀约，可偏偏他守在这里等着，让他没有办法再找一些蹩脚的理由拒绝，他不善于撒谎，同样，也不善于隐藏自己。

 

“我知道博洋一路回来都没有吃饭，有什么等我们吃过饭后再谈。”羽生不给他拒绝的机会，径自地走在前面，听到身后没有声音跟上，他停了脚步，却未转过头。

 

“我现在和博洋一起吃饭的机会都没有了是么？”

 

羽生说的委屈，金博洋听在耳中心头也不是滋味。羽生并没有做错什么，那天的医务室明明是自己拉住了他，可是羽生现在却小心翼翼地一副害怕惹恼了他的样子。

 

自己究竟在做什么啊！

 

“走吧。”金博洋说过这一句后，向校门外走去。

 

跟在羽生身后的人随着他进入了一家日式拉面馆。这里人不多，环境十分清幽，到处都是独具风味的日式装修，是羽生很喜欢的地方。

 

两人进入包厢坐定后，他抬手为金博洋倒了一杯茶。

 

金博洋知道，羽生一直守在校门前等着他回来，而金杨那个电话，大概也是为了羽生打的。他倒是没有什么生气的情绪，他们之间一定会有一次面对面的交谈，这都是在意料之内。

 

两人分别点了一份豚骨拉面，等着制作好端上来的过程中，金博洋便先开了口。

 

“羽生学长，对不起。”他微微低着头，看着木质桌子上的花纹，轻声地说。

 

“博洋不是已经叫我羽生了么？怎么又改回去了？”羽生端起茶杯轻抿一口杯中的茶水，缓缓开口。

 

这话听的金博洋一怔，果然，最后的那句话，他是听到了的。

 

“直接称呼名字是我的不对，希望学长不要介意。”他摸着自己手里的茶杯，却没有任何心情去品上一口。

 

“因为是你，所以我不会介意。”羽生见到听闻这句话瞬间紧张的人，心底不禁笑着。“当然，今天想找博洋，并不是要说介意不介意的事……”

 

藏在桌子下的手紧紧地攥住，他知道，有些问题躲不开，也不允许他躲。

 

“我可以和隋一样，称呼博洋为天天么？”羽生自在地嘬着茶，看着对面人从紧张到惊讶，再松了一口气的的表情过程，整个人心情都好了很多。

 

很多事情都控制在他手中，包括一些情绪。

 

他知道怎样说话才会让对面的人心软甚至心疼，他也知道究竟用什么态度对方才会接受。如果说感情是人生命里最真实的表露，那怎样获得感情则是人们需要穷尽一生来研究的主要课题。

 

他不介意利用对方的心软来达成自己追求他的目的，虽然这有些不太光彩。

 

毕竟他怕，他不是无所不能的英雄，他也会害怕他的小孩因为承受着那些身体和心理上的改变而拒绝他，他更怕因为那一晚的情不自禁，让两个人出现无法解冻的冰层。

 

如果没有那个插曲，也许他已经堂堂正正地表白过了。

 

“啊？为什么？”他惊讶的是羽生为什么会在意怎么称呼自己，不过他不提那晚，也让他松了一口气。

 

“没有为什么啊，我只是觉得天天比博洋更为亲近吧，我和天天毕竟是一个战队的战友，我想自然要比普通同学更亲近一些，天天觉得呢？”羽生挑起眉问到。

 

“哦……是的吧……”他心情慌乱地喝着茶，“那你想叫……就叫呗。”

 

“天天，我知道你在顾虑什么，你愿意听我一句么？”羽生放下茶杯，盯住对面那个几乎想要迅速逃跑消失的人。

 

“啊？”他抬起头，看着羽生。

 

“你说，我在听。”

 

羽生笑了笑，直直看向他的眼底。“天天你在怕什么？”

 

“没有！我没有害怕！”他矢口否认着。

 

“好，你没有害怕，那你在逃避什么？”羽生步步紧逼。

 

“我没有逃避。”他又迅速地回答，试图用重复来肯定自己，“没有什么需要逃避的……没有……”

 

“天天，你没必要这样抗拒我的，我们这一场对话只不过晚了三天。可是就这短短的三天，让我觉得好像什么都不一样了。”羽生感慨地说道。

 

“确实是不一样了……”金博洋低下头，不肯再看他。

 

“可是真的不一样了么？在我看来，金博洋还是金博洋，没有什么变化。”羽生坚定地说着。

 

“怎么会……”他吸了吸鼻子，“我的变化……多大啊……”

 

“没有的……”羽生放柔了声音。“在我的眼里，你还是你，不是别人，也不会变成别人。你依旧是独立的、完整的、鲜活的个体，难道你觉得自己不是么？”

 

“我觉得是又能有什么用？”金博洋猛然抬头，红着眼眶看着羽生，眼底的泪似乎在翻涌。“我控制不了自己，也没办法克服本能，你看到了！你全部都看到了！我会受到alpha的影响，会屈服在激素的作用下毫无尊严地祈求，不管我想不想，爱不爱，我本人的意愿如何，都必须受人支配，从此成为一个附属品，一个所有物！”

 

“天天！”羽生突然喝止了他，阻止着他继续往下说。“我从来不觉得你是一个附属品，以后也不会认为你是。你不应该束缚住自己，omega的本能虽然麻烦了些，但是这不应该是禁锢住你的理由，你应该是自由的……”

 

“没有可能的……我怎么还会自由……”金博洋轻轻地晃着头，语气里带着绝望。

 

“会的！”羽生伸出手拉住他放在桌子上的手腕，将他攥紧的拳头掰开，展平。“你不是一个真正意义上的omega，你不需要为了任何人而活，你是自由的，你的思想，你的骄傲，都不会依附他人，那才是真正的你。”

 

他伸出手指轻轻揉着手掌心被他指甲生生攥出的月牙形深痕。

 

“不要对自己太狠，我会心疼的。”羽生轻声地说着，对待他那只手的模样十分认真。

 

“你……”金博洋试图将手拽回来，可是他抓的紧紧的，让他没有办法。心脏在胸腔里鼓动着巨大的声音，隆隆的，覆盖住所有的嘈杂。

 

服务员敲开了包厢的门，点好的拉面被送了进来。

 

羽生这才神色如常地松开了那只被他掌控住的手，金博洋迅速地收了回去。

 

另外一只手覆在上面，企图挽留住掌心里他指尖的温度。

 

羽生礼貌地和服务员道谢后，包厢里又恢复了最初的宁静，只剩下他们两个人。

 

“天天一定饿了，还是先吃一点，他家的拉面味道很棒，我很喜欢。”羽生对刚刚的话绝口不提，只是让他先填饱肚子。

 

金博洋默默地接过羽生递来的筷子，碗里浓香扑鼻，溏心鸡蛋黄油汪汪地反射着室内的灯光，墨绿色的海苔片斜插进乳白色的汤底里，勾动着食欲。

 

柔韧的面条入口软烂，温热醇香的高汤刺激着味蕾，几口面下肚，整个人从心底暖了起来。

 

羽生挑着面看着他胡噜胡噜地吃着，眼角眉梢爬上了笑意。

 

金博洋将头低下，面上一副认真地吃着面条的模样，可实际上心里复杂的要命。刚刚羽生的那一段话他听到了耳中，同时也闯进了心底。

 

真的是他禁锢住了自己么？他还有追求自由的能力么？

 

“天天？你怎么了？”羽生见他停止了咀嚼的动作，盯着碗里的一处发呆，于是便轻声地唤道。

 

“啊？哦……没事……”被惊醒的人又继续地重复着和之前一样嚼着面条的动作。

 

“我可以麻烦天天答应我一个请求么？”羽生放下筷子十分诚恳地问着。

 

见他放下了筷子，金博洋也不好意思继续吃下去，看他一副认真的模样，自己也端坐着。

 

“你说。”

 

“我想看到天天在冰上为我表演一套完整的节目，可以么？”

 

听到他的要求金博洋犯了难，他现在一点都不想上冰，除了发情期的后遗症外，目前自身也十分抗拒。

 

冰场这个地方一直以来带给他的都是欢乐，滑冰这件事对他来说也一直都是能够让他感到快乐的事情。他现在的情绪低沉，一丝一毫的快乐都调动不起来，怎么还能滑出情感？

 

“当然，我说的不是今天。”羽生看着他略有为难的模样，将时间推了推。“天天觉得哪天可以，我都没问题的，只是不要太久，太久了可能我会等不到了。”

 

“你怎么了？为什么会等不到？”金博洋的心仿佛被攥住了一般，突然紧张了起来。

 

是要回去了么？

 

他知道羽生是日本交换过来的学生，也知道他不会在这里扎根，他终究要回到自己的国家，回到父母的身边。

 

可自己又在紧张什么？

 

是害怕他离开后就不会回来了么？还是怕这一别就再也见不到？可是自己又为什么会出现这种情绪？

 

他在最初……明明是讨厌他的，如今，怎么会……

 

“你不用紧张，我不是回日本。”仿佛是洞悉了金博洋的想法一般，羽生安慰着他。“学校有一个科研立项的名额，院里打算安排我去参加，不过这一走，怕是要几个月吧……”

 

尾音消失在唇齿间，羽生不想将这件事聊的太过透彻，于是便含糊地解释道。

 

“明天。”

 

“什么？”羽生惊讶。

 

“我是说明天就可以，等下我和静姐借冰场。”金博洋像是下定了什么决心一般。

 

“天天的身体……”羽生为难地说着。

 

“不会有问题的，我的身体我知道。”金博洋咬着唇保证。

 

“不要勉强，我可以等。”他依旧很担忧。

 

“我说没问题就是没问题，就当我为你获得最佳辩手的祝贺吧。”金博洋找了个蹩脚的理由，牵强到自己都要听不下去了。

 

羽生笑了笑，也不拆穿他。

 

一碗面很快被金博洋消灭，温热的面条下肚，他也不再同刚刚那样消沉。

 

回去的路上，羽生只是和他聊着辩论赛上的事情，这让金博洋暗自放松了不少。

 

不提他是omega，他们还能做朋友。

 

羽生将人送到宿舍楼下，看着他乖乖上楼后，才转身离开。

 

金博洋的脑子里都是分别前羽生说的那句“我等你在冰场上重新翱翔”，鼻子里酸酸的。

 

他真的可以么？

 

翻出宿舍里被他放好的冰鞋，手指抚上冰刀上刻着的名字，那花体的字母在指尖寸寸显露。

 

是啊，他不该想到放弃。

 

不该放弃自己，也不该放弃想要追求自由的心。

 

即便是与预定的轨迹不同，但他终究是他，不会是别人。

 

人生大抵都会有些许不由衷的遗憾，因是命运，无法抗争，所以只能接受。

 

生命是一场朝圣与修行，在其中者才能感悟一二。到头来的山川风貌，霁雨初晴，都不过是眼底一抹亮色点缀，个中滋味陈杂，又有几人能够顿悟清明？

 

他在其中辗转，说到底，也是个迷途客。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到lof上显示的文章被屏蔽我就忍不住暴躁，举报的辣鸡全家爆炸，谢谢！


	16. （十六）

（十六）

 

金博洋在第二天上午认命地给隋文静打了个电话，然后主动找到她“承认错误”，隋文静看着他一副被霜打过的样子又气又急还心疼，想打想骂还张不开嘴也下不去手，只能红着眼睛戳着他肩膀，叨叨叨地说了他一通无关痛痒的话。

 

看着隋文静的模样，金博洋的心里也不好受。

 

他就是怕大家对他过于关心，从而为他们带来负面情绪，这要比他自己经历那些更加让他无法释怀。

 

他希望带给大家的都是令他们开心的消息，所以他皮，他搞怪。即便从始至终是他们都将他当做一个孩子，他也不想让一众好友为他担忧。

 

这并不是他的本意。

 

他在隋文静遮遮掩掩地那里装了一次鸵鸟，回避了很多应该回答的问题，然后又反复地和她保证自己短时间内不会出现任何意外后，才将人哄好了些。

 

冰场总算是借到了，下午三点后自然有人去冰场给他开门，他只要带着冰鞋过去就行。

 

好不容易从隋文静的手里全头全尾地溜出来，可是费了不少力气。

 

其实他经过昨天羽生的开解已经在努力地调节自己的心态了，既然改变不了现状，就要尝试接受。这句话虽然不是鲁迅说的，但是他也得听着。

 

上午还有一节课，他赶着时间跑去教室占座位。

 

经过一夜的深思熟虑，羽生敲开了院领导的办公室门，院领导很惊讶羽生的到来。

 

当他听清了羽生的来意后，便敛了笑意。

 

“羽生同学，你知道有这样一次机会是多么不容易的事。”

 

“这些我都清楚。”羽生坐在不远处的会客沙发上，挺直了背。

 

“那你这个决定不后悔？”院领导问道。

 

羽生听了这句话后微微地笑了起来，对着校领导诚恳地说着:“我想领导应该比我更清楚我的提议是否正确，至于我个人的未来发展，我想我已经考虑的很清楚了，所以这个决定，我不会后悔。”

 

“那好吧。”院领导点点头，表示自己清楚了。“后面的事情我会安排的。 ”

 

“嗯，麻烦领导了，谢谢您。”羽生站起来对院领导表示谢意。

 

“这都好说，不过我就是觉得可惜了……”院领导感慨着。

 

“您不用觉得可惜，最恰当合适的人才到最适合他的岗位上，才能发挥出最大的优势。”羽生说道。

 

“你说的也对。”他点点头。

 

谈完事情的羽生看了看时间，着急地赶回宿舍，他还有好多东西要准备。

 

羽生昨晚就已经联系过隋文静，冰场的事他早已定下，隋文静虽然不理解羽生究竟要做什么，但知道是为了金博洋就没在多问，并且也答应了羽生不告诉金博洋他已经先借过冰场的事情。

 

羽生下午没课，他能够提前去冰场。辩论赛前他们交换过课表，所以他知道金博洋的下午是有一节公共课是不能翘掉的。于是他有足够的时间在冰场上准备。

 

换好衣服热好身，羽生摘了冰托上了冰。

 

准时到达冰场门前的金博洋看着已经开锁的大门心底不禁感谢着隋文静。

 

究竟是谁这么勤劳，准时准点地给他准备好冰场，他回头一定要让静姐好好谢谢人家。

 

他快步走近门口，一心只想着快点到了冰场换好演出用的考斯滕，在羽生到来之前准备好所有的东西。

 

金博洋上课的时候就带好了自己的衣服和冰鞋，只等到下课第一时间溜到冰场。笔记本交给同学帮忙带了回去，其实公共课上他也没什么要紧的东西，本子扔了他能再买一套，这都比不上冰场上的这一套节目重要。

 

他发了短信告诉羽生自己还要等一会，说自己下课了还要回去取冰鞋再赶过来，让他三点半之后再过来。而自己可以打着这半小时左右的时间差，在他踏上冰场后，便直接可以看到完整的节目。

 

这也算是他的小私心吧。

 

只想将自己最好的一面展现给他。

 

他现在已经清楚地认知到自己态度的转变，不单单是因为羽生说过他喜欢他，而是从那场看似偶然的迎新晚会上开始，他的看法便有些不同，甚至将曾经那些厌恶都生生地消磨了。

 

他喜欢他冰上俊逸的身姿，喜欢他完美的跳跃，喜欢他炫目的旋转，还喜欢他一举手一投足之间的魅力。

 

毫无疑问，他喜欢冰上的羽生。

 

那如同贵公子一样的气质不似凡人，以至于在他之后和他一起参加辩论赛的时候，那样拘谨，也那样小心翼翼。

 

他是怕自己将这冰雕玉琢的人拉下神坛，沾染了凡间尘灰。

 

金博洋吸着气，将脑子里不断回放的跳跃画面清空，同时将心底想再见一次这样美好身姿愿望删除，丢掉自己一切不切合实际的想法，毕竟静姐告诉过他，羽生基本上不会再上冰表演了。

 

推开门，金博洋便愣在了原地。

 

谁能告诉我，这是什么情况？

 

为什么羽生会在这里？

 

为什么他会穿着表演用的考斯滕？

 

为什么他站在冰场上对着他笑？

 

他是刚刚执念太过所以产生幻觉了么？

 

还是他打开门的方式不对？

 

要不他关上重开？

 

脑子里刷新这一排排的弹幕，内心戏极为丰富的金博洋面上还维持着惊讶的表情。

 

“天天，你来了？不是说还要等一会么？”羽生见他愣愣地现在门口，加速滑了几步。“怎么这么快？”

 

“我……你……”想问的有点多，想回答的也不少，一时间倒是有些说不出口。

 

简而言之，哽住了。

 

“嗯？”羽生偏过头，疑问着。

 

“我以为自己还需要一会的，没想到能这么快……”金博洋含糊地说，总不能让他知道自己是想拖延他，想让他晚一点过来吧？

 

“既然天天来了，那就去观众席吧。”羽生理所应当的说着，“天天答应了给我表演节目，作为学长，我自然是要礼尚往来的。”

 

“这……”

 

“怎么？天天不想看？”羽生扁扁嘴。

 

我的麻叶，他为什么要摆出这种委屈的表情，我不是不想看啊，我是搞不清楚这究竟是什么情况啊！

 

“当然想！”他没过脑子本能地表达出自己的想法。

 

羽生闻言开心地笑着，双眼微弯。

 

“那要麻烦天天为我播放一下音乐了。”羽生说完后双手一推挡板，接着推力便倒滑了出去，绕着冰场几个加速后，缓缓地转向中央。

 

金博洋这才注意到他身上的衣服，那是白色透粉的一件考斯滕，袖子上的点缀飘逸如同丝带一般，身上撒满了同色系的碎钻，粉嫩，带着春天的气息。

 

他滑行起来，衣服上点缀着的部分便如同翻飞的翅膀一般，翩然若仙。

 

衣带当风。

 

金博洋莫名地想起这个词来。

 

匆匆按下冰场音乐播放的按钮，然后迅速地跑回到观众席上。

 

羽生已经随着音乐舒展了腰肢。

 

他翩然的身姿如同在琴键上跃动，缓缓流淌出来的乐声被他每一个动作轻和，在冰上滑行的他仿佛是遨游九天的精灵，金博洋觉得自己看到了一片樱花瓣的飘落与回旋。

 

冰刀与冰面接触摩擦的声音细碎地传入他的耳中，他秉着呼吸，似乎吸气声都会惊扰到面前那个恣意潇洒的人。他怕，怕自己看到的这一切都是梦，因为那个人美好的，就如同梦境幻影一样，毫不真实。

 

每一次点冰好似在他的心头轻触，每一个跳跃都如同在他的脑海中飞舞，每一圈旋转都仿佛在他的生命里划出轨迹，每一分目光都打算望入他的心底。

 

这一场与冰面华美的相逢，为了他一人于这方寸之间绽放，那动作里爆发出来的情感，那情感中猝然而起的生机，都让观众席上的那个人攥紧了手指。

 

是呐，是春天。

 

是啊，是希望。

 

坐在那里看着的金博洋觉得，这片冰上的一切都在随他共舞。每一粒冰屑仿佛被赋予了生命一般被他支配着，他就是这一方天地的王。

 

音乐戛然而止，羽生的动作最后定格，他大概是算计好了位置，所以停下的时候正好看着观众席上的那个人。

 

他顾不得擦一下额间的汗水，便向那人滑了过来，隔着挡板向他挥着手，整个人喘着气撑到了挡板上。

 

金博洋怔怔地盯着那个向他滑来的樱花仙子，像是被拿走了神智一样，看着他，一步一步地走过去。

 

“它的名字是什么？”靠近后的金博洋问到。

 

“节目的名字？”羽生反问。

 

“嗯。”

 

“《春天，来吧》。”他回答道。

 

“难怪……”金博洋点着头。

 

“难怪什么？”

 

“没什么……”他摇着头。“你要换衣服么？我还要热一下身，说好了我要给你表演节目的。”

 

“我不急的。”说完羽生双手一撑，整个人便跳到了挡板上坐着。“天天可以随意啦，我就在这里等你。”

 

“那好吧。”金博洋看了看，跑到一旁将羽生的外套拿了过来，展开后踮起脚，在他身后为他披到身上，“这里冷，不要着凉了。”

 

“谢谢天天。”羽生回过头来笑着说到。

 

金博洋闻到了丝丝缕缕的清香，带着些许辛辣，略微淡雅。

 

是了，是沾在羽生外套上的信息素的味道。

 

他现在是个omega，所以闻得到alpha身上信息素的味道。

 

这就是杜蘅么？他喜欢。

 

鼻腔里的香味依旧萦绕着，金博洋开始热身，匆匆忙忙的觉得自己差不多了，和羽生打着招呼，便溜进了更衣室。

 

羽生看着远去的背影，默默地叹着气。

 

天天，我希望你能放下一切沉重的负担，重新迎接属于你的春天。

 

金博洋换好了表演用的考斯滕，抱着换下来的衣服走了出来，坐在羽生不远处的凳子上一边换鞋，一边和他有一搭没一搭地聊着。

 

换好后他摘了冰托，一步跨进了冰场。

 

“天天想给我表演什么节目？”羽生披着衣服坐在挡板上，晃着双腿悠闲地问到。

 

金博洋在冰场上转了一圈后，停在了羽生身边，靠着挡板看向冰面。

 

“《卧虎藏龙》。”金博洋轻声说着。

 

“我这个时候的心情大概也只能滑这个了，我不舒服你是知道的，所以只能滑个低配版的《卧虎藏龙》，你就凑合着看吧。”

 

“天天肯达成我这个愿望我就已经很满足了，很何况是这个时间。”羽生顿了顿，接着说道，“不要勉强自己，不准受伤，如果体力跟不上了，一定要停下来，不要逞强。”

 

“嗯，不会的。而且你这样和江哥静姐好像啊，生怕我会闯祸的样子。”金博洋笑着说道。

 

“我会将天天这句话转达给金杨学长和隋的哦。”羽生眯着眼睛说着。

 

“你你你……不能这样！这样是没朋友的！算了算了，我去放音乐。”金博洋认命，不继续纠缠这个话题了。

 

“天天去准备吧，我去给你放音乐。”羽生说完便从挡板上跳了下来，站到他身旁。

 

“好吧，谢谢。”道过谢后，金博洋脚一蹬便滑远了。

 

几弧形轨迹滑下来，停在了冰场正中。

 

抬手，起势。

 

冷峻的面容沉下，整个人如同内敛藏刃的青锋。

 

羽生按下音乐，手一撑又坐上了挡板，欣赏起他的节目。

 

这是一段哀而不伤的表演，他将侠士的铮铮铁骨与万般柔情都杂糅其中。有决绝，有伤感，有纵然一跃的至死无悔和透骨含情的悱恻缠绵。

 

羽生盯住雪白冰场上的那一抹黑色俊逸的身影，眼底有着藏不住的赞叹与欢喜。

 

他的跳跃太美，太过干净利落。那刀刃切入冰中溅起的冰屑四散，让他不禁感慨着。

 

这就是他的宝藏。

 

绝不相让。


	17. （十七）

（十七）

 

自那日冰场之后，金博洋和羽生之间的关系貌似有些本质上的改变，但在外人看来，又好像没有什么过多的差别。羽生依旧忙碌在学生会与课堂之间，而金博洋倒是安安稳稳地奔波在教室和社团当中。

 

他是omega的消息被封锁的很好，除了导师之外，整个班级没有任何人知道他第二性别的变化，这其中也包括宿舍的三位舍友。

 

况且他现在暂时没有什么激素的波动，始终保持在beta的阶段，班级上也没有任何人察觉，所以对金博洋来说，这样的处境还算是友好。

 

但是总有不友好的。

 

比如金杨。

 

比如隋文静。

 

在那之后，隋文静和金杨终于有机会逮住金博洋好好地对他审了又审，直到最后他保证自己不会出什么问题，并且一遍又一遍地重复他和羽生两个人之间没有任何不可见人的猫腻后，刨根问底二人组才暂且放过他。

 

可是生活总是会在你松了一口气的同时，送给你一个惊掉下巴的意外。

 

真不知道是惊喜还是惊吓。

 

其实金博洋的心底还是担忧的，自从羽生说过他过段时间可能会参加为期几个月的科研立项后，金博洋总是在想，是不是突然某一天，自己就有可能在校园内遍寻不到羽生的身影。

 

这样的情绪让他有些不可控。

 

匆忙的辩论赛结束后，学生会便开始了一年一度的招新考核，羽生在期间协调老师与各个部门的笔试考核时间就已经十分费力，但同时他还要兼顾出席重要部门的面试考核，一时间忙的他只能偶尔和金博洋在网络上聊上几句，这几句也就仅仅包括打招呼问安。

 

这段时间他也在刻意地与金博洋减少联系。一方面是准备给他足够的空间让他仔细考虑两个人之间的关系，另一方面他也不想逼的太紧。金博洋在他面前经常会像一只受惊的小兔子一样怯生生的盯着他，他总是会怕自己太过急躁，反而让他生出排斥的心理。更何况他正处于第二性别的转变其，总要适应一段时间。

 

招新的事情一直在忙，各部门将通过笔试的名单报到羽生那里时，一眼瞥见的名字让他眉头微皱。

 

“怎么了？是名单哪里不对么？”一旁的风纪部部长见羽生看着名单皱眉，总觉得有什么事。

 

“没什么。”羽生抬起眸，面上已经神色如常。“准备什么时间面试？”

 

“其他部门应该也差不多这几天吧？我想早一点，毕竟风纪部最近一直都很忙，这情况你是知道的。”部长背在身后的手不自觉地缴紧着，谁先面试就意味着谁能先挑人。对于风纪部来说，汉子很重要，alpha汉子更重要，当然beta汉子也十分重要！

 

不同于其他部门的工作性质，风纪部自打入门就一直是铁面无私得罪人的地方，从早操到晚课，从查寝到门禁，只要是归属于纪律的，他们都得管。

 

当然，这样就会很难办。

 

不过这只是一方面。

 

谁不知道学生会这个地方，女生当男生使，男生当畜生用，进来了就别想安安稳稳地过大学生活。更何况他们这个部门本身就不同于其他的地方，男生多女生少，没有什么娱乐活动来调节部里的压抑氛围，反而会是其他部门活动里的后勤保障和穷苦劳力。

 

所以最好是他们部门先面试先挑人。

 

“最快……”羽生低头盯着手里转动的笔，“那就今天晚课吧，你通知名单里的人员。”

 

“可以！那我现在就去安排。”风纪部部长对这个时间很满意

 

“对了，院领导说不过来，让我们自己把关。你面试完就和部里的商量人选吧，学生会不过问，你做主就行。”羽生对转身就要溜走的风纪部部长说道。

 

“啊？？？”部长快哭了，这怎么能自己做主啊……

 

“那……主席……你肯定是参加的对吧？你别告诉我你不参加啊！你不参加我就不选了！”部长开始耍赖。

 

“我参加也行，但是我需要拥有一票否决权。”羽生挑着眉说道。

 

“行啊，你参加就行，最后你说留就留，你说不要我们坚决不要。”部长十分狗腿地说着。

 

只要有人做主，他不介意做主这个人是谁。

 

背靠大树好乘凉，这个道理他是懂的。

 

羽生点点头，手一挥便放人回去准备了。

 

风纪部的部长离开后，羽生坐在学生会的办公室里，按住了一直在手间转动的笔，盖上笔盖，投到笔筒中。

 

他只有烦躁的时候，才会不自主地转笔，这个习惯，是要改改了。

 

面试进行的很顺利，风纪部报名的人虽然不多，但好在进行笔试的时候有刻意地挑选过比较适合这个部门的人，不适合的在当初报名的时候就已经建议他们改去其他地方了。

 

金博洋安安静静地站门外排队等候面试，表面上毫不在意，实际上心底打鼓慌的不行。

 

倒不是怕这个面试，他总是觉得如果在这种场合下见到羽生会不会尴尬。

 

如果是日常见面聊天的话，他即便是有些拘谨，偶尔傻笑一下也就糊弄过去了，可是面试可不是说糊弄就糊弄的。

 

万一……万一怂了……

 

多丢人啊。

 

一点都不天总。

 

当然还有一个原因也是他不得不面对的，那就是隋文静。

 

因为社团的原因隋文静一直不同意金博洋进入学生会，不单单是觉得学生会太忙太累，更多的是觉得那里的人际关系过于复杂，弯弯绕绕的不适合金博洋这个东北大老爷们的直爽性格。

 

他不傻，但是却也没精明到人前一套人后一套，要是问羽生为什么能走到今天这个位置，那只能说凡人和神仙是两回事，傻瓜和老狐狸更不是同类。

 

金博洋叫不回自己早就跑到十万八千里以外的思绪，但是门前的工作人员却不知道你这个人的大脑究竟跑去哪里度假了。

 

“金博洋！”前面那位同学开门出来后，工作人员点名喊到。

 

“到。”他猛然惊醒地条件反射回应着。

 

“进去吧，到你了。”工作人员指指门提醒他。

 

“嗯，谢谢。”金博洋点头道谢后便敲门走进了办公室。

 

进门后的金博洋被眼前的阵势吓了一跳。

 

正中放着一张小凳子，对面坐了一排人，貌似都是“考官”。

 

以羽生为首，七八个人整齐地坐在一排桌子后面，他在最中间，面对着屋子正中的那张空凳子。左右两侧分别坐着的都是学生会的各个部长，有一些人他在参加辩论赛的时候见过，还算脸熟。

 

问题提的简单，金博洋回答的也中规中矩，只不过抬头就能看见羽生那似笑非笑的目光，让他心下打鼓，所以一直不敢和他对视，只能微笑着看向周围其他的人。

 

可是周围的“考官”只要在他看过去的时候，就会缓缓低下头，不与他交流，也不肯和他目光对视，这让他的“互动”很艰难。

 

当然，全程盯着他都没有转过眼珠的羽生也给了他很大压力。不过金博洋只是匆匆扫过他几眼，然后将目光落在羽生前方的桌子上，再也不肯抬起来。

 

回答完面试的问题后，金博洋正准备站起来和一屋子的人示意离开，就听到羽生和身边的风纪部部长提议，面试先暂时停止，让所有人都休息五分钟。

 

风纪部部长点点头，迅速起身去门口通知。

 

这个空当，金博洋是站也不是坐也不是，所以他决定一秒钟都不留下，悄悄地溜走。

 

羽生看着他对着一排学生会的人示意了一下，慌张溜走的模样又忍不住地偷笑。

 

通知完休息的风纪部部长回到座位上，羽生俯身过去，在他耳边说了一句话，部长面露难色地思考了一会，随后点点头。

 

面试依旧还在进行着，金博洋的后面只剩下最后五个人，各部部长一口气考核完全体人员随后围在一起研究具体需要留下哪个，当然，金博洋的名字也在留下来的名单里，而且十分靠前。

 

风纪部部长拿到名单后眉头微微皱着犯愁。羽生在听完最后一个面试同学后便离开了办公室，给他们空间让他们自己决定该留下谁。可他走之前提的要求，真让他很难办啊……

 

没办法，既然答应了，就得照办，否则得罪了羽生，以后还怎么混？

 

惹谁都不能惹大魔王，这点认知还是有的。

 

于是他拿出笔划了几下后，便将名单交给了副部长，让他找人打印出来，直接粘贴到学院的告示板上。

 

副部长看着上面涂涂抹抹的名字，张了张嘴，也没说出什么，十分听话地去干活了。

 

名单在晚课下课前被张贴到了告示板上，很快便聚集了一些人，有些学长和学姐也不过是匆匆扫了一眼，而更多的则是没有课的大一新生。

 

金博洋停在告示板前看了一眼名单，一颗心从胸腔恨不得掉到了脚底，凉了半截。

 

没理由的啊。

 

名单上没有他的名字，那就意味着他落选了。

 

他戳在告示板前又仔细地顺了一遍，确实没有，于是便转身离开了那里。

 

没有成功进入学生会就等同于失败，败了就败了，他倒不是那种重视名利的人，只不过是觉得自己离那个人越来越远了，甚至都不会再有公共交集。

 

他知道羽生忙，因为学生会忙，可是他现在没有资格参与到学生会的工作，所以羽生的那些忙，只能和他无关。

 

就如同前段时间一样，忙起来，谁都顾不上谁。

 

金博洋晃晃头，打算将那些想法通通甩出去。他又没有再期待谁的陪伴，管他忙不忙！哼！

 

不过说到底还是距离越来越远了，不管是在社会实践里，还是在冰场上。

 

羽生只会是所有人眼中被注视、被敬仰的那个，而自己则是万千人海中仰望他的人，永远也赶不上，也无法并肩而行。

 

这才是最为真实的。

 

金博洋不想回到宿舍，现在的失落感让他也扯不出情绪回去和人聊天。所以他沿着校园的小路没有目的的乱转，就当是散心，反正这个学校里和他熟识的人并不多，他不用维持着假笑，向别人表示已经的心情很好。

 

本以为大学是一个自由自在的地方，他来了之后势必要浪上一番，可谁知道现实总是打脸，从他入学到现在一直都是这么丧。

 

诸事不顺……

 

大概只能用这个词来形容了吧。

 

他闷着头，一副谁也不要惹他的模样。

 

迎面有人挡住了他的去路，他也不想抬头看看是谁，于是向旁边挪了一步躲开那人，嘴上毫无诚意地念着不好意思。

 

挪开的那一步又被人追了上来，继续挡在他面前，好像就是要故意和他过不去。

 

“你！！！……额……”金博洋本就烦躁，抬起头怒瞪着那人刚想发作，在看清对面是谁后仿佛变成被人戳破肚子放气的河豚一般，瞬间瘪了下去。

 

羽生歪头看着他，故意等他发火。

 

一口气被憋了回去，金博洋觉得胸口堵的慌。

 

诸事不顺……诸事不顺……

 

他心底默念。


	18. （十八）

（十八）

 

“天天今天不开心么？”故意挡路的羽生转过身站到他身旁，将人向茂密的花坛树丛里逼了一步问到。

 

“我有什么值得开心的事么？”金博洋偏过头耸肩反问。

 

“没有加入到学生会不应该一件值得开心庆贺的事情吗？难道天天不这样想的？”羽生看着扁着嘴的小孩，特别想戳他的脸。

 

“没被认可就代表我还有很多欠缺，这又有什么好开心的？开心我不及其他人么？算了吧，我还没有那么豁达。”金博洋转过头不再看着羽生。“你还有事吧？我不打扰你了，先走了，回见。”

 

说完他也不等羽生是什么反应，径自的向前迈开步子走了出去。

 

他现在最不想见到的其实就是羽生。

 

那个亲眼见证了他面试有多差的人。

 

不是他在钻牛角尖，从小到大他一直都有那种不服输的韧劲，不管自己参加什么比赛，是学习也好，是滑冰也罢，他都没有那种认输的时候。同样，他也不管对手是强势的alpha还是和他一般的beta，甚至是需要人照顾的omega，他都能一视同仁。既不屈服于alpha的强大的压迫力，也不会因为同情omega而丢掉自己的竞技精神。他一直都是这样一个人，也是这样的习惯，即便是现在逐步转化为身娇体弱的omega，他也一直都是beta的内核对待眼前的结果。

 

所以在他看来，没有被选进学生会，除了是自己不够优秀外，没有其他的原因。

 

既然是面试之后被刷下来的，那他就是面试的时候表现的很差呗，否则怎么会是这样的结果。

 

他是在生气，但是在气自己，为什么没能让在场的所有考官都认可，如果他能表现的更好一些，是不是就会被留下，是不是就能参与到学生会的工作，是不是可以……

 

他才没有想在学生会里帮羽生分担工作，一点都没有！

 

他否认着。

 

其实自冰场后，他就有些管控不住自己的心，脑海里经常会浮现出他滑完《卧虎藏龙》后的画面。

 

那天他喘着气滑向坐在挡板上的羽生，停在他的身旁仰头望着他。他看到他眼中似要诉说万千情意，那明明灭灭间，几欲喷薄的情感。

 

可是他躲开了，连带着躲开了羽生伸过来的手。

 

他受不了他那样望着他，那眸中的意味太过明显，甚至不用他多说一句，他也能感知到他的想法。

 

如四月的樱蕊飘飞，坠落在一方倒影碧空的池水中，惊起一圈圈波澜。

 

所以他逃了，借着要换衣服的理由打破了双眸间交织出的缚网，也怂到等双颊的热度退了下来才走出更衣室。那时的羽生已经在另外一间换好了衣服在门口等着他。

 

羽生微微笑着，也不再提刚刚的事情，两个人就那样有一搭没一搭地聊回宿舍，并且他狠心地拒绝了羽生晚饭的邀约。

 

而后的一段时间彼此便很少联系，只不过金博洋知道，自己可能要管控不住心底滋长起的那一截幼苗，只能任他扎根，成长，壮大……

 

意识到自己情感的转变，金博洋就更加难以接受没有面试成功的结果，以至于他现在根本不想和羽生见面。

 

于是他想逃。

 

想逃的远远的，逃到再也不会有这个人出现的地方，那里也不会有他的任何消息，那样最好，自己就能守住思想，守住自己所有的注意力而不被他不自主的吸引，还能守住那一颗随时就会被打包带走的心。

 

当然也包括今天。

 

一个失败者，又怎么能够坦然自若地面对他？

 

刚刚迈出了一步，他的左手腕就被人紧紧地拉住，金博洋想要离开的步伐就这样被限制了。

 

用力一拉，他整个人因为惯性带着转了过来被羽生接了个满怀，两个人肌肉实打实地撞到一起，羽生闷哼一声，却没有松手。

 

将金博洋抱在怀里，一只手穿过腋下将他牢牢地圈好按住，手掌抚向他的后脑处，整个背都在他的掌控下。

 

金博洋被他突如其来的动作弄到发愣，随后感受到他怀抱里的温热和摩挲着他手腕的指腹便开始推着他的胸膛挣扎了起来。

 

“你放开！”金博洋推着他试图挣脱他的桎梏。

 

“不放！”羽生难得地强硬道。

 

“羽生结弦！你疯了么？”金博洋瞪着他，“这是校园！我不想明天霸占校园网头条，你给我放开！”

 

“不放！我一旦放开你，你就会走，你在躲我？”羽生虽然是疑问，但说的毋庸置疑。

 

“我没有！你先放开行不行？”这里虽然偏远了些，还有一些树木遮着人影，但也不乏夜跑的学生或者谈恋爱的小情侣路过。金博洋之所以溜达到这里，就是因为这里僻静人少，但是人少不代表没有人啊！更何况他们两个就这样大咧咧地站在主干道上，不管谁路过都能看见，一旦被人拍下来放到校园网，明天他就全校出名了！

 

什么学生会主席半夜拥抱亲密爱人【有图有真相】。

 

什么大一新生僻静树林试图勾引羽生，双方缠绵难舍，受不了的慎入！

 

或者什么羽生结弦恋人大曝光，拒绝多名女omega的高冷主席只为了等待他！

 

再或者是什么全院震惊，羽生夜里强行拥抱一位大一beta，究竟原因为何，大家一起来讨论啊！

 

他还想好好度过一个大学四年！并不想就这样葬送了啊！！！

 

“好。”羽生环住他的手臂微微放松，金博洋刚想用力推开他，谁知道他大步一跨，愣是将人带到了最近那颗树后，藏在月光投下来的阴影里。本来准备推开他的双手在刚刚接触他的胸膛时，就被突然带起的拉力而惊吓到只能抓紧他胸前的衣服。

 

“唔……”金博洋的背撞上了粗壮的树干，撞的他闷哼一声。随即那个人便贴了过来，将他紧紧地锁在自己与树干之间。而原本环住他背部的胳膊向下移到了腰间紧紧地箍住，整个人欺身而上，不给他留下一丝一毫逃跑的机会。

 

“你真是疯了！放开我！”被牢牢锁在身下的金博洋觉得很多事都超出了预期，依旧挣扎着。

 

“你再蹭我就不知道接下来会发生什么了。”羽生凑到他耳旁轻声说道。

 

闻言，金博洋猛然惊醒，整个人定在那里如同一只僵死的虫。

 

他还记得发情那天晚上的炽热与压迫，也记得那种急切与渴望，所以他不敢再动。

 

“我们可以好好聊一聊了么？”羽生问。

 

金博洋小幅度地点点头，整个人依旧僵直着。

 

“天天为什么躲着我？”羽生伏在他耳旁轻声问到。

 

那气息扑在金博洋薄薄的耳骨上，敏感的耳部小绒毛都在随着他的气息被撩拨着，耳尖悄悄地泛着红，痒痒的。

 

“我没躲你，只是心情不好罢了。”金博洋嘴硬。

 

“为什么心情不好？”羽生追问。“是因为没有被风纪部选为学生会的成员么？”

 

“是啊！你看我，多失败，学生会的面试都过不了，我的面试情况很差吧？你全程都在看着，所以应该知道我差到什么程度了，要不怎么那么多人都通过，而我却没有？”金博洋笑了笑，那笑容里有很多苦涩。“可能吧，我一直都蛮失败的。”

 

你看，我原本以为自己是个beta，可谁知道是个omega，多失败！

 

你看，我原本以为自己能通过公平竞争而被选到学生会，结果却是这样，多失败！

 

你看，我原本是那么讨厌你的一个人，可我却偏偏不知道在什么时候改变了想法，竟然开始喜欢你，可我却又不敢光明正大地承认，多失败！

 

是吧。

 

我喜欢你了。

 

可是这件事却和你无关。

 

都是我的失败。

 

“没有，天天的表现很好，完全不输给任何一个人。”羽生微微皱眉，是自己做错了么，这样贸然将他从名单中剔除无意中是伤到了他的自信心么？

 

“你不要骗我了，我知道自己没做好。”金博洋忽然有些委屈，他以前不是这样的。曾经的他想要什么自己会拼劲全力去争，即便是失败了也没有那么在意，毕竟有机会是可以重头再来的。

 

可如今呢？

 

因为羽生的存在让他生出了必须要达成某种目的的想法，得失心一旦失衡，那他该如何去调节自己的心境？

 

“天天，你听我说。“羽生喉头微动，决定告诉他原因。“你的表现没有任何问题，你不应该对自己产生这样的看法。之所以没有被选上，是因为我用了一票否决。”

 

“为什么？”金博洋一听，怒火瞬间炸裂，“我做错了什么？你凭什么一票否决我？你知不知道我多想进入学生会，你凭什么！”

 

金博洋本来就不是一个随你搓圆按扁任你宰割的人。他在羽生面前之所以会怯生生的，还不是因为两个人之间这一桩桩一件件的事累积到一起而徒生的一种爱慕，一分欢喜。

 

如今说到这一步，金博洋只是觉得莫名的委屈和无处发泄的怒火交织，也顾不得对面的是谁，即便是羽生结弦，他也必须要问个清楚。

 

羽生也被他的情绪吓到了，他从不知道金博洋发起火来会是这种状态。

 

“对不起，天天。”羽生第一次向他认错，也是他第一次觉得自己使用职权而对他造成了伤害。“但是我不后悔这个决定。”

 

“你！”金博洋怒瞪他，眼圈可见地泛着水光。

 

“你听我说。”羽生心疼地抚上他的眼角，那里的水珠还没有凝结滑落，但是这种含泪隐忍的模样要比梨花带雨更能让他心疼。

 

“风纪部的工作太难做，除了他的工作性质会惹人讨厌之外，其他的大小活动这个部门都要作为后勤保障来参加，我不想你那么辛苦，也不一样你处在利益的洪流中被人指责。天天，如果你想进入学生会为什么没有提前和我说，至少我可以帮你选择一个不是这样艰难的地方。”

 

“我……”金博洋消化着羽生话里话外的含义，一时间脑子有些跟不上。

 

羽生这是……为我好？


	19. （十九）

（十九）  
金博洋被羽生的一席话讲的有些不知所措。

“当然，将你的名字从名单中剔出去是我的意思，这并不代表你的失败，也不代表你不及他们。要知道，你的面试结果在全体面试人员里，是前三名。”羽生耐心地解释道。“你没有比谁差，真的！天天，你不要那样想，这次完全是我的原因，是我不想让你进风纪部的，换句话说是我不想让你进入学生会。”

“为什么啊？”金博洋的怒火在羽生的话语中渐渐消散，那些委屈也不复存在，整个人说话也软了下来，扁着小嘴，在羽生看来奶萌奶萌的。明明他已经是个成年人了，怎么越看越可爱，越瞧越开心。

羽生将额头抵在树干上，故意不看金博洋的脸，将自己埋在他的颈窝里吐着气。“因为我不想让你接触到其他专业那么多的alpha！”

金博洋惊讶地瞪大了眼。

“这……”

“很好笑吧？”羽生自嘲地笑了笑，然后继续埋在他的颈间，金博洋也看不到他的表情。“天天，你身边围着那么多的alpha，我会吃醋的。”

“等等！”金博洋吞了吞口水缓解了一下自己的紧张。  
“不要说你喜欢我。”他先发制人地说道。

羽生闻言从他颈间抬起头，目光落在他的脸上仔细地分辨着他的表情。

金博洋忍着锁骨上被气息蒸出来的酥麻感，继续开口说道:“我知道，那天晚上大家都接触是个意外，我被omega的本能控制，所以扑向了你这个天降的alpha，而你也被我的信息素给吸引，所以才……那个，你不觉得我们之间发生的一切都是因为肉体激素的相互影响，即便是你现在说喜欢我，难道不是因为当初本能而导致的肉体吸引么？”

金博洋说的有理有据，自己差点都要被这一番说辞给说服了。

“天天你在哪里总结出来的歪理？”羽生反问他。

“怎么会是歪理？我明明说的是实情！你可千万不要被AO的本能给欺骗了，到时候因为这个而耽误你去找一生最契合灵魂的挚爱，我可想不出那什么东西来赔给你！更何况，你……唔……嗯……”

真不想再忍了。

羽生听着那小嘴里吐出来的那些听上去好像是那么回事，但却是喋喋不休的歪理，一时间真不知道该用什么办法反驳，所以他选择了最简便的办法。

用自己的吻堵住他。

正在说着话的微张唇瓣被低头的羽生堵了个结实，丰润的触感让他回忆起那天的炽热与痴缠。他灵巧的舌尖划过毫无防备的齿关，轻舔上方那刻清晰的小虎牙，缠在他腰间的那只手不规矩地向下，不轻不重地捏了一把翘挺的臀。趁他吃痛闷哼的空隙，侵入到口腔深处，刮弄着上颚处的光滑，捕捉他僵硬到来不及反应的舌。

被温热触感惊醒的金博洋开始奋力挣扎，奈何一只手腕早就被羽生捏在手里失去了战斗力。剩下的那只手除了能在他身后扑腾两下再也起不到任何作用。羽生将他箍的紧紧的，他的手都拿不到身前来推开他。

“嗯……放……唔……”不死心的小孩还在试图抗拒着。羽生眸光一暗，将人更加用力地抵在树干上，拉起被禁锢住的那只手腕举过头顶，向后按在树上。

金博洋的上身因为这个姿势被迫挺起腰身，胸膛高抬到紧紧贴着他，后背仿佛是一张拉满的弓。

羽生吻的深沉，而他只能被迫仰着头承受几欲将他焚烧殆尽的情感。早就无路可退的金博洋更是失去了掌握时局的先机，只能在这场缠绵的吻里放弃抵抗。

感觉到身后推拒的手不再扑腾，羽生的吻愈发地霸道。

灵巧的舌侵占了他的口腔，四处游移舔弄，勾缠着他不再僵硬的软舌，两人享受着唇齿交缠的快意。

粗重深沉的喘息与黏腻濡湿的水声在纠缠的两人中传出，落在彼此的耳中激起新一轮热切。

金博洋早已软化在他的唇齿间，放羽生背上的手紧紧地攀住他，生怕一不小心就会摔下深渊万丈，而身前的人才是他唯一的救命草。

两个人彻底沉浸在这场意外的激情中，怀中小孩不再反抗让羽生得以进一步索求他口中的甜美津液。

指尖摩挲着被压在树上细白的手腕，唇舌不依不饶地追逐挑逗，胸膛紧紧贴和，在微微颤栗间摩擦出独特的快意。

金博洋被这些陌生的快感逼出了一滴泪水，喉头小声呜咽着。

羽生闻声睁开了轻阖的双眸，看着他半闭的水润双眼，心下叹了一口气，自己不能急……

松开他的唇舌轻轻吻上那颗滑落的泪珠，一寸寸地向上，郑重地在他的额头上印下一个吻。

“天天，不要哭。”羽生拿过被他压制在树干上的手，细细地亲着那白皙的腕部，小心地搭在自己的肩上，空出的手抹去他眼角的泪痕。

“我没哭！……”金博洋争辩到，整个人还沉浸在那个吻的余韵里微微颤抖，身子软的若不是羽生在圈着他，怕是要滑落在地。

“好……你没哭。”羽生拉开两人之间的距离后，对他宠溺地说着。“天天，不要用那些所谓本能来否认我对你的感情。”

金博洋闻言眨了眨眼睛，似是不解他口中的含义。

“我喜欢你，不是因为本能，也无关第二性别。”羽生看着他的双眼认真地说道。“对于我来说，你就是你，不管你是beta还是omega，我都没有介意过。”

羽生笑了笑，继续地说着:“我曾经还和朋友说过，我喜欢上了一个beta，他十分惊讶，甚至试图阻止我向错误的道路发展。我并不觉得喜欢一个beta是什么过错，我喜欢的是你这个人，不管你是什么性别，也不在乎究竟是否可以为我生儿育女。但是后来你变成了omega，这对我来说简直是一个意外之喜。要知道，我都准备好说辞试图让家里接受我的爱人是一个beta了。”

羽生说的轻松，但金博洋知道，这一切并不简单。

“我……”金博洋语塞，想要说什么，却始终想不开嘴。“对不起……”

“不要和我说对不起，天天，你不要质疑我对你的感情，更不用质疑自己的魅力，对于我来说你是特殊的，是独一无二的，也是没有人可以替代的。”羽生看着他的眉眼。黑夜太过深沉，他想借着月光瞧清楚他的每一个表情和每一分反应。“这些话我早就想和你说，还记得那天上午我给你发的短信么？”

“那天……记得……但是我……不方便。”金博洋咬着唇。他知道，羽生说的他进入发情期的那个上午。他不是不想理他，只是那个时间他不愿。

“我知道的，其实那天我是去了你的教室，你同学说你生病了请假没有来，我怕打扰你休息就只给你发了短信。天天，喜欢你那句话本就是我当天想要说的，只不过巧合……”羽生抿着唇，接着说道:“可能你是认为当时的我是被本能蒙蔽了，但实际上，那是我真实所想。只不过我自诩情商过人，却没想到选择了一个最不恰当的时机，才让你有了那么多不切合实际的担忧。”

“我……”金博洋吞吞吐吐的。

“嗯？”羽生询问着。

“我如果说我不喜欢你呢？”金博洋看着他，狠着心咬咬牙地说道。

羽生闻言笑了。

那是能融化冰雪明媚三冬的笑容，在这深沉的夜里也不失光彩。

“那天天就当我是你众多追求者其中的一个好了。”羽生也不恼，说的十分轻松。

天知道，他听到金博洋说他不喜欢他那句话的时候，内心有多酸楚。

只不过他不想强迫他，他也不可能强迫他。

喜欢这种事本来就不是对等的，所以他没办法，即便他是羽生结弦，也没有办法强求一个独立的金博洋喜欢自己。

“……我哪有其他追求者？我告诉你！你不要胡说！”金博洋奶凶奶凶地说道，如果忽略他已经瘫软在羽生怀里的事实，单单地听他的语调，也许还有一些可信度和威胁力。

“是，只有我一个。”羽生将两人之间的距离缩短，双眼看入他的眼底。“那天天对我这个唯一的追求者满意么？愿意给我机会考察一下么？或者说……愿意和我交往么……”

最后的尾音消失在羽生刻意贴近的唇瓣间。

缠绵的啄吻吞掉了金博洋全部的声音，他只能仰头接受着这个人用柔情编织出来的绵密缚网，将他整个人都紧紧地包裹住，沉溺于那醉人的甜蜜之中。

“你耍无赖……”在吻与吻的间隙中，他艰难地喘息着指控道。

“我……这是情不自禁。”羽生抵着他的额头，两个人分开唇瓣，呼吸间都有些微喘。“谁叫天天现在还没有喜欢我，我自然要努力了。你说呢？”

“都是歪理……呼……你这个才是歪理！”靠在树干接力的金博洋抓着羽生的衣襟，试图用严肃的指控来掩盖自己过速的心跳。

“那我是不是可以再歪理一点？”羽生笑眯眯地将猎物盯紧，手掌抚上纤薄身侧的敏感肌肤，隔着衣物感受他瘦弱的腰肢。

“天天没有拒绝我哦，是不是可以证明……”他又欺身向前，金博洋见状反射性地向后拉开距离，却因为已经靠在了树干上，分毫未动。

“证明什么？”拉不开距离的金博洋抬眼看着靠近的那人，心下忐忑地问到。

今天的羽生给了他太多的震惊与欣喜，他有些担心自己的心脏，不知道它还能再坚持过羽生几个回合的撩拨。

“证明天天也喜欢我，是不是？”羽生哄着他问到。

滚烫的脸颊因为这句话又添了一分热度，这让他怎么说的出口？

“是不是啊？”羽生见他移开了与自己对视的双眼，偏过头，一副不想回答的样子，又不死心的追问了一句。

你可曾知道，我的欢欣与愉悦，都被你捏在了这一呼一吸之间。你的答案是对我这份情感的审判，如果没有，如果不是，我又将如何待你才能在未来拥有你？

金博洋不动声色地咬紧了下唇处的口腔内壁，直到尝到了一丝铁锈味，才惊觉自己已经将那处咬破。似是下定决心一般，他将头转了回来，盯住黑暗里那双期待的眼眸，在确定着什么。

如果我迈出这一步，那么迎接我的是万丈深渊还是温暖怀抱？我不知道，但是为了你，我愿意试一试。

口腔内的刺痛刺激着在黑夜里似乎迟钝了不少的神经，他深吸了一口气，又重重地吐了出来。

“是啊。”他微笑着说出口。

轻声的一句话落在耳中如惊雷一般，羽生惊讶地瞪大了双眼。

他以为自己得不到如愿的答案，他做好了被回避的准备，甚至还有被拒绝的打算，可他怎么也没能想到，自己会得到他确定的答复。

风吹雨来，云雾聚散，万千光影都不及你这一句话赠与我的喜乐悲欢。


	20. （二十）

看着被自己两个字惊呆了的羽生结弦，金博洋暗自发笑。

原来你也不像表面上看起来的那样游刃有余啊。

原来你也和我一样……会患得患失，会惊喜诧异，会不敢相信。

思及此，金博洋似乎是生出了一分勇气。

松开因为紧张而攥着羽生衣服的双手，顺势向前圈住他的脖颈，借着身后树干的力量将人拉进，精准无误地贴上那人因震惊而微张的唇。

羽生仅是呆滞了一刻就被唇上柔软的触感给唤醒，第一次感受着他的主动，让羽生的心底软成了一池春水。

他激烈地回应着他的主动，却意外地在他的唇齿间尝到了浓重的血腥味，这是他刚刚偷来那个吻的时候还没有的。

短短片刻，他竟然受伤了？

羽生伸手捏住他的下颚，在那人迷蒙的目光下拉远了距离。

“怎……怎么了……”金博洋不解地问他。

毕竟他难得地丢开自己的羞涩主动一次，难道就这样被拒绝了？

“你把自己咬伤了？”羽生皱着眉。

自从见过校医室他的决绝惨烈，羽生就知道他究竟能对自己有多狠。

“哦……习惯，谁知道就咬破了……”一有事就偷偷咬唇的毛病是他一直都没有改正过来的，可这次确实是意外咬伤的。

“天天。”羽生扶正了他的头，让他直视着他。“从今天起，我不允许有任何人伤害你，包括你自己也不可以。”

“我又不是故意的……”金博洋捏着自己的指尖，觉得他有些小题大做了。

“那校医室呢？”他轻声问。

金博洋闻言整个人都僵硬了片刻，随后神色如常地说到:“那是个意外，以后不会了，你不要那么在意这个。”

“天天，我不可能不在意。”羽生捏住他下巴的手指向上摩挲着他的唇瓣。

“我会心疼的。”

“好吧……我知道了，我会注意的……”金博洋不想就这个问题深究，只能应着。

“我不是开玩笑的。”羽生认真地说。

“嗯嗯嗯，我知道你是认真的了。那你能不能先把我放开啊？”他红着脸害羞地问。

“嗯？为什么？”羽生挑眉。“我想一直抱着天天。”

“你乱说什么胡话！”金博洋伸出小手捂住他的嘴，试图让他不要再撩自己。

谁知道那人坏心眼地用舌尖轻点了一下他的掌心，让他触电一般地收回了手。

“放开放开，背上都被树皮蹭坏了！”金博洋恼羞成怒地拍着他的肩膀。

羽生见状也不好再得寸进尺，今晚已经将人撩的透透的了，再继续撩下去难保他不会真生气。

见好就收。

他退了一步，金博洋趁机立刻跑远，和他拉开了几步的距离，生怕他又像刚刚一样，按住自己亲了又亲。

今天的便宜可是让这个坏心眼的人占尽了。

金博洋懊恼着。

“天天真是薄情寡义，刚放开你，你就打算弃我而去。”羽生嘴上说的可怜，脸上却是笑出了狐狸样。

“我哪有？”他瞪着那个耍赖的人。

“你都不等等我。”

你看呐，这个人真是犯规！

“不等你！追不上也不等你！”金博洋知道他是故意等着他自投罗网，他才不会傻到送上门要人欺负。

羽生见他真的转身要走，自己也快步赶上，在身后拉起他的手，趁着夜色人稀一起走回了宿舍。

自那天之后，他们两个人便确定了恋爱关系，只不过金博洋要求他不准对外宣扬，也不准有事没事来找他。

羽生知道自己目前受到的关注程度，暂时也不想给金博洋造成什么学习与生活上的影响，所以同意了两个人暂时开始“地下”恋情。

只不过隋文静和金杨的那一关还是要过的。

羽生以他的名义邀请了一次金杨和隋文静，四个人坐在包厢里时，金博洋觉得自己差一点要被这个压抑的氛围憋疯。

如果目光能够化为尖刀，那他估计自己早就被对面那两位“家长”给戳成刺猬了。

“你们两个谁先说？”隋文静一出声，金博洋抖三抖。

羽生伸手拍了拍身边那人因为紧张而交握着的双手，试图安慰他。

“隋，你不要这样凶，会吓到天天的。”羽生看着自己的小爱人像老鼠见了猫一样，因为隋文静的一句话而吓得抖了又抖，心疼极了。

“啥？我会吓到他？”隋文静一脸不可置信的表情，仿佛羽生说的是天大的玩笑。“他见我这样见了十几年了，他要是害怕早就被我吓死了，哪还能轮到你来把他拱走？诶？江哥你别拉我，我今天必须把话说明白，什么叫‘你们两个在一起了？’啊？”隋文静的话就像是装满子弹上了膛的机关枪一般，一句句地送了过去，突突突的，好像要将对面那两个人打成筛子，就连金杨试图拉她袖子，让她别太激动顺便缓和一下氛围都不行。

怎么训金博洋都行，毕竟那是自家的娃，可是羽生还在。

总要留点面子。

“就是我们两个在一起了啊。”羽生覆在他交握着的那双手上，拉起其中一只十指相扣，向前一伸，隔着桌子递到了金杨和隋文静那两个人的面前，就像是炫耀着什么名贵珍宝一般，强迫他们接受眼前的现实。就连身旁的金博洋都被他这一递拽了个趔趄，险些拍在桌子上和那一堆菜进行亲密接触。

“就是你们看到的这个样子，天天答应了我对他的追求，我们现在正在交往。”羽生骄傲的说。

金博洋看羽生这嘚瑟样，忍不住用空下的那只手捂脸扶额，哥！这有什么骄傲的？你这不是挑衅么？你是觉得我死的不够快不够惨么？你是打算让静姐把咱俩都捏死打包丢出去么？

他心好累啊。

“嗯？交往？追求？嗯，很好。”隋文静点着头，皮笑肉不笑地重复着。

金博洋打了一个寒颤。

呜……静姐生气了……静姐会大开杀戒的……

“金天天呐，羽生算是外来人员，我不和他说这些，你来，把过程给我想清楚，好好说！”

“额……”金博洋语塞，拽了拽羽生依旧固执上前递去的胳膊，将两人十指相扣的手收了回来，在桌子底下踹了羽生一脚，示意他收敛点，然后挣脱了被他紧扣住那只手，端坐在那里，一副小心谨慎的模样。

“就……一不小心……嗯……”他怎么好意思说的出来？

“隋还是不要为难天天了。”羽生不开心，天天居然挣脱他的手。

他们两个平时在外不能过分亲密，为了不让人看出什么，他们之间始终要保持一定距离。更何况不同年级不同课程，让他们见面的机会少之又少。

所以他要抓紧一切时间和机会。

思及此，羽生又向身边的人凑了凑，不在意对面那四只眼睛里迸发出来的怒气，一把揽住那个低着头，仿若在认错的自家小孩。

“我和天天之间的过程也没办法仔细地同金杨学长和隋说清楚，我的态度和心意我想上一次已经表述的很明白了，所以今天我应该不用再重复一遍。”羽生正色说着。“天天一直以来都是我想追求的人，无关他的第二性别，这个你们也都知道，如今他同意和我交往，我也想请你们相信，我会好好照顾他的，请你们放心。”

羽生颔首低头，面上一副十分恭敬的样子。

“至于我们之间曾经存在的问题，如今已经解决。天天说过，你们是他在这里最亲密最熟悉的人，所以我们之间交往了的这件事，一定要告知你们。”

这么一板一眼如同做报告一般的解释，倒让隋文静没有什么办法继续说他们了。况且她能怀着恨铁不成钢的心情批着金博洋，毕竟她没有理由去批羽生，到底是远近亲疏不一样，她只能忍了。

金杨见隋文静直翻白眼却不说话，心下也知道她这仿佛被猪拱了白菜的心情究竟是为何，自己也忍不住偷偷叹气。

“羽生，天天。”沉默许久的金杨带着老父亲一般沉重的心情开口对他们两个人说道。“我不怀疑你们两个人之间的情感，也不打算阻止你们的交往，同时我也不会对你们之前的情感发表什么意见。这一点你们可以放心。毕竟交往与否，未来如何都是你们自己的人生，外人无从插手。不过羽生，天天是我们看着长大的，虽然有的时候迷糊，不在状态，但他也是个有主意的人。既然他决定了，也选择了你，我自然是没什么意见的。”

羽生闻言，重重地点了点头。

“但是有一点我想我必须提前要说清楚。”金杨语气很严肃。

“嗯，学长您说。”羽生恭敬地应着。

“这个……算了，我就脸皮厚一点，和你们说一下。”金杨有些紧张和尴尬地揉着手背。“羽生，你比谁都清楚天天现在的状态，我说的是第二性别，这不是一个我们不面对就可以逃避的事情。”

金博洋闻言整个人微微僵硬着，羽生揽住他的手向下滑到他腰间轻抚，安慰着。

因为有饭桌挡着，隋文静和金杨看不到羽生的动作，他也就没有那么多的顾忌。

小动作不断，一会摸摸腰侧，一会掐掐软肉，金博洋迫于金杨和隋文静的压力不敢乱动，整个人挺直腰背像一块木板，却还阻止不了那只乱动的手。

无奈的他只能一边应付对面的两个人，一边悄悄将手伸到桌下，找准那人大腿上的一块肉，用力一掐。

在他腰上作乱的手才肯作罢。

乖乖地听着金杨说话。


	21. （二十一）

“江哥……”金博洋张口喊到。

“喊我也没用，这件事现在不说清，以后我怕也张不开嘴来说了。”金杨笑的勉强，这件事为什么要他来说，脑壳痛。

“哦，那你说……”金博洋又低回了头，向后缩一缩，整个人都快缩进羽生怀里了。

“羽生，你知道的，天天现在的状态虽然暂时稳定处于beta，但是他omega的本性很容易像个定时炸弹一样爆炸。医生说他目前这半年没有什么问题，但是半年之后呢？”金杨问到。他顿了顿，放缓了语调。

“当然，我不是要你和我们做什么保证。”

金杨见羽生欲开口说话，便先将话头压了下去，没有给他开口的机会。

“我说的不是你要向我们确定什么，保证什么，这些对我们来说都没有意义。我们在乎的是对天天来说，他要如何自处。”金杨的目光扫了一眼靠在羽生身边那个准备装鸵鸟的金博洋。

“alpha一生可以标记很多个omega，可一个omega只能被一个alpha标记。如果他下一次进入全面发情状态，你知道这意味着什么。”

羽生点点头。

他知道，这就意味着两个人必须完成完全标记，才能帮他度过漫长的发情期。否则激素紊乱，发情期得不到满足，会有可能逼死他的。

更何况omega在发情期的时候释放的信息素会无差别吸引周围的alpha，到时候他的安全可能都没有保障。

思及此，羽生的面色有些沉重。

“天天现在虽然已经成年，但是涉世未深，经常还是一副小孩天性。这样的人生大事，我不知道他现在这样决定以后会不会后悔。”金杨斟酌着言辞，一点一点说着。“其实在之前那件事之后我就想过，最好的结果就是天天喜欢你，接受你，这样你的情感可以有所归属，他在未来的某一天因为有你的存在而不至于会那么痛苦，或者说你们交往后，就可以不用再担忧发情期的问题。”

“但是自从你们和我说你们两个已经交往了之后，我倒是觉得自己的想法有些不妥了。”金杨笑了笑，那笑容里有无奈。“我不知道你们选择彼此，究竟是对是错。”

“对于羽生来说，我不知道你对天天的感情是如何而来的，是欣赏？还是单纯的喜爱？而天天呢？天天你对羽生的感情又是怎样产生的？是仰慕？还是依赖？”金杨语气清淡地问道，每一句，都是对他们内心的直接逼问。

羽生和金博洋对视了一眼，随即坐直了身体，拦了拦羽生，开口说道:“江哥，我知道你和静姐在担心什么，我对羽生，你们知道的，最开始我是很讨厌他的。我见他第一面的时候他还怒气冲冲地瞪我，那时候我真是讨厌死他了。”金博洋像是想到了什么一般，瞪了羽生一眼，然后继续说道。“可是后来，我发现自己对他的看法慢慢转变，直到校医室的那件事……”

“那件事后，我对他的排斥几乎到达了顶点，但是……后来……我发现我忽略不了心底的想法。所以我报名参加了学生会的招新，想进入到学生会里面，至少在他忙的时候，我可以帮帮他……即便是这样帮忙的效果微乎其微……”金博洋不想再说下去了，怪难为情的。

而金杨也听明白了，这次不单单是猪拱了白菜，而是白菜也想被猪拱。

“行了，我清楚了。”金杨点点头，算是暂时放过他了。

“江哥是清楚了，可我还有个问题。”在一旁沉默了半响的隋文静沉着脸，突然开口说道。

“金天天，你给我老实交代，谁给你的胆子让你报名加入学生会的？我之前和你说过什么？我是不是说过不准你报名？你是不是都忘了？你是长大了？翅膀硬了？胆子肥了？啊？”隋文静连珠炮一样地说着，越说金博洋头越低，地面如果有个地缝，他基本上就要缩进去蹲着了。

呜呜呜……静姐真可怕，他怎么就忘了这件事，这不是搬石头砸自己的脚么？

“隋，你不用担心，天天没有被学生会招进来，面试的时候，我将他从名单上删除了。”羽生护着怀里的人和隋文静说道。

“哦，有人用特权罩着你，你就肆无忌惮了呗？金天天我看你最近真是皮痒了。”隋文静瞪了羽生一眼，继续说着那个状似鹌鹑的人。

“静姐……我错了，不敢了，我下次一定注意……”大丈夫能屈能伸，这时候认错不是怂！

羽生虽然心疼金博洋被隋文静这样训着，但是能听到他亲口承认面试学生会是因为他，整个人开心的都要飘了起来。

“隋，毕竟天天没有真的进入学生会，正好在面试的时候被我拦下了，所以你就不要再责怪他了。学生会这个地方你是知道的，风纪部的情况本来就更加复杂，我知道他要参加面试的时候，也只来得及将他一票否决。”羽生偏过头，看了一眼身边的人，见他没有什么其他情绪，转过来继续对隋文静说道。“其实天天很优秀，能在一众alpha面试中脱颖而出，让参加考评的各个部长认同他，赞成他加入风纪部，他作为面试合格名单里唯一一个omega，在一众alpha里，很是瞩目呢。”

羽生故意说着。

这句话听到另外三个人耳中味道可就不一样了。

这个男朋友是怎么肥四？这么说话是觉得自己凉的不够快么？为什么要强调他是唯一的omega啊？？？

闻言，隋文静和金杨倒吸了一口气。

因为工作性质的特殊，历届风纪部的人员都是在新生里选择男alpha，这样既能顺利地完成每日早晚的检查工作，还能做好大型活动的后勤保障，学生会只要涉及出力气的事，几乎都跑不开风纪部的人来帮忙，简而言之就是学生会的力工。

至于日常工作嘛，早上要查早操，晚上要查晚课，出勤考核每周搞到头秃不算，偶尔夜里还要被辅导员抓去一起查寝，可谓是要多惨有多惨。

至于为什么都要男的，为什么都要alpha男的，这就不用详细解释了，毕竟是力气活。

如果羽生没有私自“滥用职权”，也许金博洋将会是学生会风纪部里第一个omega，这应该是一件够资格被写入学校史册里的事了。

“你真行啊！偷偷想进学生会不说，还想进风纪部，你忘了自己背着定时炸弹么？你知道自己混在一群alpha里有多危险吗？你真是越来越能耐了，自从你入学之后我就和你说过，学生会不适合你，你最好不要进，留在社团里参加一下活动就足够了，结果你自己偷偷跑去报名，还专挑最危险的部门，你是要气死我么？”要不是看着羽生把金博洋护在怀里，她早就过去薅着他的耳朵让他老老实实地认错了。

“我……我又不知道风纪部是这样的……”金博洋觉得最近的自己就是一颗瑟瑟发抖的小白菜，之前被羽生表白搞的他说不出话来，如今又被静姐拷打，他真是觉得自己时运不济，命途多舛。

“关键也没人和我讲过学生会的哪些部门是什么情况啊，当初静姐你不就是说不让我进嘛，其他的也没和我科普，我怎么知道哪里都是干什么的……”金博洋越说越小声。

委屈巴巴。

“合着最后是我的错了？”隋文静反问。

“文静啊，你消消气。”金杨见情况不太对，只好出言劝道。

“天天不是那个意思……”羽生看他们越聊越崩，不得不站出来说话。

“那他是什么意思？”隋文静瞪着对面的两个人。“羽生，本来我是不想说你什么的，但是现在事关天天，我没办法不说两句。”

隋文静压着火，对羽生说话还算客气。

“嗯，你说。”羽生点头表示自己洗耳恭听。

“天天是个傻孩子，我们一直以来都想把他保护的好好的，这孩子没什么心眼，不过是执拗又认死理，他认定的事谁也掰不回来。今天我是看清楚了，你，羽生，在这傻孩子的心底是生了根的，否则他怎么会只为了想帮你就不听我的话，一意孤行地想要进入学生会，甚至都不考虑进入风纪部之后的处境。不管他最终有没有达到目的，过程如何，他的出发点都是因为你。现在他喜欢你，选择了你，这个我管不了。你们以后是不是会标记，会什么时候标记，我也管不了。站在我的角度，我只希望你是一个值得他托付的人，无关AO的第二性别。我的意思，你能明白么？”

羽生闻言深深地吸了一口气。

他明白隋文静这番话的意思，也知道他说这些话的苦心。

“我明白，隋你可以放心，对于我来说，天天一直都是难求的至宝，我也是今天才知道他想进入学生会是这个原因。”羽生看了看怀中的人，心疼地在他发顶印下一个轻吻。“我会用剩下的人生来证明他的选择没有错，同样，我也可以向你们保证，我不会离开他。”

羽生一字一句说的坚定，听在隋文静和金杨的耳中也是满满的深情，似乎也没有什么好担忧的。

感情是人生的一场豪赌，婚姻更是命运的一次托付。谁都没有能力预知自己的未来，也难以管控那些还未发生，唯一能做的，也不过是珍惜手中紧握的那一部分，妥善经营。

“我们不说这个了，菜上来这么久，大家再聊一会估计都凉了，还是先吃饭吧，以后的事谁都没有办法预知，既然现在的羽生这样坚定，天天也认准了，我们也不会多说什么，希望你们能够好好相处。”金杨站出来打着圆场。

隋文静也知道这是江哥给大家一个台阶下，该说的话她也说过了，很多时候人生的路途还需要自己去走，所以，算了吧。

一旁战战兢兢许久的金博洋终于迎来了“无罪释放”的那一刻，其实他也不是一个嘴笨的人，单看他辩论赛上单枪匹马地突出重围最后获得参赛名额的情形，也就知道他的嘴皮子也是很溜的。只不过在自家老铁和喜欢的人的面前怂了点。

这种怂倒不是怕什么，而是因为他们之间太过亲近，所以倒是不能像比赛时那样反驳了。还不如躺平认怂，至少不会再惹他们生气或是担心，毕竟他们的出发点都是为了自己好。

爱意与深沉。

他都明白。


	22. （二十二）

度过了兵荒马乱的最初时光，他们两个人算是正式走到了一起。在见过老铁二人组后，羽生也带着金博洋见了一次米沙。

米沙是个不折不扣的外国人，所以在吃饭席间经常在言语上逗着金博洋。别看他在隋文静面前不敢说话，但是在米沙面前可就恢复本性，完全是一副站在智商顶层的模样，让米沙吃了不少的瘪。

一旁的羽生毫不介意，也不插嘴，随他们斗来斗去。

天气渐渐转凉，从深秋到隆冬也不过是转眼之间。

校园内各类树木茂密枝干上的叶子也已变黄飘零，其间夹杂着金灿灿的银杏，昭示着一年一度的期末考试即将到来。

进入复习周的金博洋虽然没有羽生忙碌，但也是战战兢兢。

这小半年来他没少浪，除了各类活动外，还几乎将自己的终身大事给定了，现在到了期末，自然是紧张到不行。

复习课业的事被他提上议程，在自习室一天一天地泡着，羽生想见他一面都有些难。

“诶，你听没听说，学校有个科研项目，要从院里推荐一个品学兼优的人去参加，大概要去几个月呢。”一个小女生坐在金博洋对面和她同学小声说着。

因为距离近，她们两个的窃窃私语一字不漏地传入了金博洋的耳中。听闻此，金博洋眼前课本上的字，是一点都装不到脑子里了。

整颗心都悬了起来。

因为他听羽生提起过这件事，那会正是他经历第一次激素紊乱之后，而且两个人还没有交往，冰场上他为他滑的那曲《春来》仿佛还历历在目。那次之后两个人经过了那么多事，参加科研立项这件事虽然没有再提及，可那一直都是金博洋的一个心结。从未交往时的不舍，到交往后的患得患失，他一直都在为这件事悬心。生怕某天羽生告诉他，他要去参加这个项目，他会离开几个月。

本以为这件事也许会就此作罢，可如今意外地听到消息，让他整个人都提心吊胆了起来。

他秉着呼吸，竖起耳朵听着。

“我听说了啊，不是人选已经定了吗？下周就要去参加了吧？能去的人真的好厉害啊，这个科研项目一旦成功结束，参加的人肯定有奖励啊，不单单有奖金，还会保研吧？真羡慕！”另外一个女生说。

“奖金和保研都是一方面，这要是写在简历上，以后找工作都会比其他人优先考虑的，这个项目只要能参加，绝对稳赚不赔啊。”那女生说道。“可是我不知道为什么学校没有选择让羽生学长去参加啊？反而选择了一个大四已经实习了的学姐。毕竟在这之前，羽生学长的呼声是最高的。”

“我也纳闷呢。那个学姐虽然说成绩也很好，专业也对口，可是我觉得不及羽生学长。”

“我也这么觉得，但是听小道消息说哦，院里这次根本就没考虑让学长参加……”

金博洋听不下去了，慌乱地收拾好桌面上的书本，抓起手机就从图书馆里跑了出来。

为什么？

校方没考虑过羽生？那为什么羽生会和他说他要参加这个项目？为什么还要和他提那个要求？以至于他为了满足羽生的愿望而去为他演一个节目。

手机里等待接通的嘟嘟声一下下地砸着他的心脏，有些血液仿佛要冲入脑子，嗡嗡的，好像一只大号蜜蜂在他颅内蜂鸣。

电话没有人接听，金博洋不死心地又拨打了一个，结果还是一样的。

他跑到学生会办公室楼下等着，心下忐忑慌乱。

能去与否羽生应该早就知道结果，他想不出羽生为什么要骗他，就是为了让他心软，让他为他在冰上演一个节目？

这也太说不过去了？

楼上办公室的门打开走出一群人，楼下苦等的金博洋听到了嘈杂的人声后抬头。

楼外的缓台上羽生和一群人簇拥着几个老师正交谈着缓步下楼。

羽生瞥见下面枯枝旁藏着的那个翘首的人，眼神一亮，开心地压了压唇角。

毕竟人太多，他得控制自己。

等到人都散尽了，羽生才慢悠悠地走过去。

他倒不是端着，只不过学生会门前来来往往人多口杂的，他不能太过着急。即便是在他看见楼下等着他的小孩时整颗心都飞了过去，恨不得把刚刚那一群人都扔了的急切。

他一直在按耐着。

“天天，你怎么会来？”羽生看了看四周，确定没有什么人之后开心地奔了过去，高兴地问着。

“你……怎么了？”羽生见他情绪有些不对，着急地问。

金博洋张了张嘴，没出声。

“嘘……你先跟我来。”说着拉着金博洋的手转身上了楼。

那小孩就乖乖地让他牵着，一路上紧紧地攥住羽生的手指，这让他心下不安，究竟出了什么事？

羽生将人带到学生会里他的专属办公室，看了看身后确定没有什么人之后，关门落锁。

金博洋一直咬唇盯着他，目光里是隐忍的水光。

天知道在楼下等待的这一会，他脑补了多少东西。

他不想相信羽生是有预谋的欺骗他，也不愿意相信这个理由。

关好门，羽生将人捞过来，抱在怀里，一只手不断地拍着他的背，安抚他。

怀里的人安静地被他抱着，不动也不挣扎。

“怎么了天天，为什么会难过？有什么事情是不可以和我说的么？你来找我一定也是想告诉我什么吧？”羽生温柔地哄着他。

他见不得自己的小太阳低沉，也见不得他难过痛苦，这会比让他自己经历一些挫折更让他不知所措。

“科研项目的人选定下来了？”金博洋埋在羽生的怀里闷声问着。

闻言，羽生拍着他后背的手微微顿了顿。

随即他扯开笑容，用轻快的语调回答道:“是啊，定下来了，是一位很厉害的大四学姐……”

“所以是为什么？”金博洋打断他的话，抬起头，从他怀中挣脱开。

“什么？”羽生不解。

“为什么不是你？”金博洋问。

“也许院里综合考虑过了吧，可能我不太适合？”羽生回答着。

他没有办法亲口和金博洋说，是自己找校领导推掉了这次机会，也没有办法和他说自己究竟为了他放弃了什么。

也许一次科研立项的参加会让他在未来的工作与发展中少走一段弯路，但是这个时候离开金博洋，那他失去的肯定比现在要多的多。

封闭式的科研项目研究，当几个月后他们这批人可以离开研究基地重新回到原来的地方时，也许早就物是人非了。

那时的金博洋会在哪？会属于谁？他们之间会有怎样的发展？这他都不得而知。

他不敢赌，也不能赌。

科研立项的放弃也不过是让他放弃了人生中的一个可能而已，这种可能也许还会有更多，所以他并不在意。可是一旦他选择了参与立项，那么金博洋，他就不可能再兼顾，他们之间也就被迫地走到了尽头。

对于羽生来说，他很清醒地知道自己需要的是什么，所以，他选择放弃人生的一个机遇，留在学校，守住自己的未来。

“就是这么简单？羽生，你不要骗我。”金博洋的面容冷了下来。

他现在也不知道自己是什么样的情绪。也许是悬心许久后砰然落定时的发泄，也许是脑补到他在欺骗自己后的愤怒，还有可能是失去了这样一次机会的惋惜？

他不知道，也分辨不出来。

只是觉得，羽生有事情瞒着他，因为这个科研立项，他在瞒着他什么。

“天天觉得我在骗你什么呢？”羽生看着他微微皱眉。

“不知道。”金博洋很坦诚，“就是因为不知道才来问你。”

“那天天为什么笃定在这件事上我有骗过你？”羽生反问。

“你不要和我玩这种文字游戏好吗？现在是我在问你，如果你可以直说的话，那就告诉我，也省得我在这里猜来猜去。”金博洋无法忽略自己内心的不痛快，这种情绪让他如鲠在喉。

“好吧。”羽生呼着气。“我没什么隐瞒你的，也没有骗你，所以天天，究竟发生了什么让你这样来问我。”

金博洋抬眼看着羽生。

“哦，没什么。”他应着。

羽生叹着气，想凑过来哄哄他，却被他躲了过去。绕过羽生开门走了。

留下羽生自己在办公室里不知所措。

金博洋生气了，单方面的。

主要表现为不理人，不说话，也不笑了。

这让羽生很头疼。

因为这件事，金博洋整个人都很烦躁，他想破头也想不通透，这之间究竟发生了什么。

他的直觉告诉他，羽生有事瞒他。

要是单纯地说羽生骗他，好像也不对。总不能为了骗他演个节目就说自己要走吧？套路他也没有这样的。

但如果没有骗他，学院里真的打算将名额给他，可为什么最后却换了人？

换人这件事羽生一定早就知道了吧？可是知道后为什么没有告诉他？

他的脑子现在很不够用，究竟是怎么回事？

金博洋还没想清楚究竟发生过什么，生活总是喜欢给他意外的惊喜。

就在他们冷战的第二天中午，刚刚下课的羽生还在和图书馆里准备去食堂吃饭的金博洋发着石沉大海的消息时，突然在主教学楼前被大一的学妹拦下表白。

金博洋看着手机里对方没说完的半句话急的在校园路上抓耳挠腮，原本一心想通过冷战逼羽生说出来些什么，可事与愿违，如今没说完的话反而将他憋个够呛。

无奈地长叹一声，向主教学楼走去。

一路上金博洋走的匆忙，忽略了迎面而来窃窃私语的许多声音，直到在主教不远的拐角处，他听到一个女生在兴奋地给舍友打电话时，才感觉到好像发生了什么大事。

“那女生和羽生学长表白呢，你快来，我看她还要说一会呢，场面可大了……”

后面的话他没有听完，提了速度走向主教学楼的一侧，将自己隐在大型树木盆栽后面，视线正好落在门前那两个人的身上。

羽生的侧脸冷漠，一看就是在耐着性子等她说完话的模样，手背在身后，指间夹着的那只笔在上上下下地转着。

不远处的金博洋抱着手臂在那里看好戏，整个人的脸色晦暗不明。

“说完了？”羽生语气淡漠地问到。

“嗯……”大一的学妹红着脸点头，手上还举着那一捧娇艳的红玫瑰。“学长不喜欢我也不要紧，现在不答复我也没关系，我喜欢你，所以请你给我一个追求你的机会。”

“不好意思，请你不要继续浪费心思在我身上了，我现在已经有了心仪的omega，他很好，我很爱他。所以这些……抱歉，我不能接受。”羽生指了指女孩子手上的鲜花和礼物，向她点头示意后，便转身离开。

女孩子被他直白的拒绝震惊了，一时间竟然眼睁睁地看着他离开却没有任何反应。

躲在一旁亲眼看着这一切的金博洋也有些呆愣，他从没想过羽生会在大庭广众之下承认自己有喜欢的人，也没想过他能这样拒绝一个女孩子。虽然他在报到的第一天就见过羽生狂拽酷炫地拒绝追求者，但他怎么也想不到，他居然当众这样不给人家留情面。

羽生转过身就看到了藏在不远处的金博洋，一步一步缓缓地走过去。主教周围聚集了不少看热闹的路人，甚至还有几个是女孩子的室友，毕竟在这之前她们有帮着表白的人拦住了匆匆要走的羽生。

作为整场戏里的主角，羽生丝毫都没有在意任何人的目光，在他看到不远处的金博洋后，整个人微笑着便靠了过去。

“走吧。”没有多说其他，金博洋乖乖地跟在羽生身后离开了现场观众的视线范围。


	23. （二十三）

金博洋当然知道这个时候在大庭广众之下和羽生多说话是件多么不明智的事情，更何况他刚刚处在风口浪尖。此刻的他即便是一言不发地走在羽生身后，外界都不知会怎样揣测他们之间的关系，如果他要是多说什么，明天肯定和羽生一同霸占校园网论坛八卦头条。

亲耳听到羽生的当众表白是让他觉得十分开心的一件事，但他一直也没忘了自己还在和他冷战的事实，所以他不再理他，也提不起和他说话的欲望。

两人沉默地走向食堂，打好了午饭。

然后金博洋又认命地走在了羽生身后，跟着他一起回到他的宿舍。

刚刚打饭的时候，羽生悄悄凑过来说食堂人太多，不方便说话，所以要他跟着他回宿舍。

羽生的同宿舍的舍友有两个已经找到了自己的另一半，一同搬到了学校的情侣宿舍，完成了AO之间的一辈子牵扯。而这个寝室因为羽生本人的关系，院里也一直没有安排其他人住进来。至于另一个人，因为是B市本地的，所以宿舍只是象征意义上的产物，人是每晚都要回家去住的。

总而言之，目前羽生几乎可以算是独享一间宿舍。

至于金博洋，之前也来过几次，熟门熟路。只不过每次不是找人就是帮忙取东西，所以也很少停留。

如果不是今天这一码事，估计想让他在羽生宿舍长待也是很困难的。

不过他也有脾气，吃饭就是吃饭，谁也别吭声！

金博洋坐在羽生的床边，将打好的饭菜放在靠着床的那张长桌上，羽生坐在对面的光板床铺上，两个人隔着一个桌子的距离，各自占据了一端。

百无聊赖地金博洋抱着手机刷网页，点进校园网论坛里看看今天中午这场闹剧究竟会发酵到什么程度。

所以他便两耳不闻羽生话，一心只有吃和玩。

最火的帖子当然就是刚刚那个女生主教楼前表白羽生的壮举啦。

事情的经过都配了高清照片，可算是为金博洋补上了他还没有到达战场前的发展过程。

真是勇敢。

金博洋内心啧啧几声。

帖子里详细地描述了羽生是怎样被学妹和她的室友给拦下的，又是怎样被表白的。而羽生又怎么直白地拒绝她的，随后又如何和一个不明身份的男生一起离开了。

抱着手机，金博洋看帖子看到直想笑。一层层楼盖起来除了有几个心疼妹子的，其他的多数都在哀嚎。

哀嚎什么？

当然是哀嚎男神有对象了，可对象不是他呗……

另外一个帖子热度忽然暴涨，直追现场直播表白羽生的那个帖子。

金博洋定睛一看，险些喷出一口饭。

“咳咳咳……咳……”被饭粒呛到的金博洋锤着胸口痛苦地咳着。

羽生在他咳起第一声的时候就跑过去倒了水，放到他手边一脸担忧地帮他顺着气。

被呛到的感觉并不好受，金博洋咳到嗓子剧痛才缓解了被呛住的窒息感。双颊被憋的通红，生理性的泪水溢出爬满了脸，眼眶湿漉漉的，一副凄惨的样子。

他吸了吸鼻子，还没来得及擦眼泪，唇上就被贴了个杯子。

“别说话，先喝口水。”羽生坐到他身边皱着眉，语气不善地说道。

不敢再轻举妄动的金博洋乖乖地就着羽生的手喝了一口水，清了清嗓子，感觉好了很多。

刚要开口说话，眼睛就被一张纸巾糊住了。

哦……金博洋觉得自己好像变成了生活不能自理的老人，连眼泪都要人帮着擦。

算了算了，这个时候就别那么矫情了，这会要是把羽生推开，他肯定是要生气的。

于是金博洋乖乖闭上双眼等他帮忙擦掉脸上咳出来的眼泪。

“闭眼！”以为他擦完了的人刚睁开眼，就被喝止了。

纸巾将另一只睫毛上悬着的小泪珠吸干，手还停在眼侧，唇上就被人啃了一口。

“唔……疼……你干……嘛……”太过敏感的唇如实地传导痛觉，想要挣扎却早就被羽生锁在了怀里。

柔软的舌尖舔过被他咬痛的唇瓣，羽生将他的下唇反复轻蹭，吸吮。安抚了片刻，怀中人便放弃了挣扎，主动地与他交缠。

放任羽生在他的口腔里每一处恣意掠夺，推搅纠缠的舌磨出啧咂的水声，这个吻像是要吞噬掉彼此的唇舌一般疯狂又剧烈。

金博洋是气的。

他的男朋友有事瞒他也就算了，就连他们冷战生气的档口都有人想要翘走他的男朋友，还公开表白，你公开表白就不用算作第三者插足了么？

想到这里的人就恨不得把这个人打上标签，上书“金博洋专属男友”几个大字，让那些心思各异，试图勾引羽生的人通通离远点。

至于羽生结弦，他却是因为无奈。

因为无法言说的原因，他不得不被迫接受金博洋的单方面冷战，这虽然怪不得金博洋生气，但他也很无奈。

当然，今天意外被人表白也是个催化剂。

当他拒绝那个学妹后，意外地看到了金博洋那冰冷的眼神和玩味的表情，不得不说，那一瞬间羽生的心里也惊慌着。

他从未在他的脸上见过那种疏离与淡然，仿佛他在看与自己不相关的闹剧，甚至羽生看不到他脸上有任何妒忌与气愤的情绪，这就让他很难受。

他也不想这样。

唇齿间的交缠从最初的热烈转为缠绵，酥麻的快意从接触的寸寸皮肤传达到大脑中枢，如实地反馈着渴求与欲望。

环抱在金博洋身后的手轻轻抚摸着他因为紧张而紧绷的背，直到他缓缓放松着，瘫软在羽生的怀中。

他一手扶住他的肩，一手向下揽住他纤细的腰，唇舌难舍难分地继续纠缠。

当金博洋觉得自己被人吻到呼吸都不得要领时，才惊觉他已经仰面斜躺在了羽生的床上，两人的胸膛紧贴，羽生跪在他身侧，将他整个人都罩在身下。

“等……等一下……”金博洋用力地将人推开一寸，偏过头，不让他继续封住自己的嘴。

可谁知羽生却没有停下来的意思，沿着他偏过去而拉伸出颈侧纤细紧绷的线条啄吻着。这让金博洋不得不仰抬起头，从而更加袒露出他细嫩的脖颈。正中凸起的喉结随着他的吞咽上下滚动，被坏心眼的羽生轻轻地含咬住。

“唔……别咬啊……”金博洋推着羽生的肩，这才把自己的脖子解救了出来。“你先住口！”他一把捂住了还想继续的唇。

他借着这个空挡重重地喘了两口气，感觉呼吸正常后才拿开了捂住羽生嘴的那只手。

“干嘛？大白天发情啊？”金博洋瞪他。“我和你说，你别动手动脚的，我这会正和你吵架冷战呢，现在耍流氓算是什么事啊。你控制控制你自己，别来占我便宜！”

“天天，你什么时候能不要再和我冷战了？”羽生低下头，将自己的额头抵在金博洋单侧翘起的肩上。

“等你没有事情瞒着我，等你老实交代所有事，等你乱七八糟的烂桃花都枯了，等你积极主动地坦白！那时候我再考虑，要不要和你和好。”

“可是天天，我一直都很主动，也很坦白，至于烂桃花，今天我已经承认自己有心仪的人了，估计剩下的是开不起来了，你放心。”羽生闷声说道。

金博洋回忆起刚刚呛咳的原因，心里也不禁念叨。

论坛里新建的那个热度极高的帖子，里面无不是在讨论研究羽生亲口承认的爱人，开楼的楼主甚至在一个一个分析羽生身边的omega，用以判断哪个才是他口中所说的爱人。

好好的论坛八卦贴，差点变成了柯南的破案现场。

从分析到论证，从确定到排除，这一群闲来无聊的人毕业后就应当送去做侦探，这样才能发挥出他们严格缜密的强大推理能力。

“哦，那我还真是错怪你了。”金博洋不咸不淡地说着。“行了行了，起来，别总是一副无辜的模样，谁不知道你擅长扮猪吃老虎，不要和我耍心眼，我才不上当。”

金博洋挪了挪躺在羽生床上的身体，心底远没有表面上镇定。

羽生给予的压迫感太强，在这种情况下，两个人的暧昧程度很有可能让他们不管不顾地沉溺于欲望之中，这可不是个好事。

“天天……别动，让我抱会。”羽生轻叹着，整个人侧翻过来，胸膛贴着那人的后背，将他裹在身前。

羽生很累，一个上午的专业课本就让他几乎耗尽了能量，金博洋与他的冷战更是让他心情沉重，加之中午的这一场闹剧，他早就累了。

他只想静静地躺着，身边有最爱的人陪他，这样很多苦闷与忧愁就可以暂时抛开。

金博洋似乎感觉到了他低落的情绪，也不再说什么，乖乖安稳地侧躺着，任由他在身后环住自己。

“唉……你每次都知道怎样让我心软……你这个混蛋！”金博洋咬着牙软软骂到。

面上虽然凶，但语气却很软，软到只像是一句感慨。

感觉羽生的呼吸打在他的后颈上，那里近期才发育明显的腺体似乎暖暖的。

不敢大意的金博洋动了动身子，将自己转过来与他面对面。

对上羽生不解探询的眸，金博洋怒蹦出一个字。

“痒！”

羽生不禁失笑。

暧昧的氛围被打破，羽生收了收手臂，将对面的人揽的更近。

四目相对。

“天天不要生气了，我知道你心底究竟在疑虑什么。我没有刻意隐瞒过你什么事情，要说立项的人选结果，也不是我可以决定的，如果真要说我做过什么，那大概是院领导知道我不适合这个项目吧。”羽生动了动侧躺的身子，将压在身下的半只胳膊拿出来，攥上不远处的白皙手腕。“我也不可能离开你半年，这对你来说太危险了。天天，我有自己的思量和考虑，科研项目的参与对于我来说弊大于利，所以我很满意校方现在的决定。当然，没有公布名单之前，我确实在候选范围内。天天，不要再和我冷战了，这件事情在你我之间没有什么值得争执的必要。”

他说的恳切，讲的也动容，听在金博洋的心底也暖暖的。软化了的人轻叹着气，主动地抱上了他的胳膊。

“午饭你还吃么？不吃就不要继续叭叭叭了，我要午睡了。”说完，拉过不远处的薄被盖到了两个人的身上，自顾自地闭上眼睛，睡觉去了。

羽生无奈，只好揽着人安稳地陪着他。

只不过现在被拾回的甜蜜与温暖的羽生怎么也不会知道，未来他们同居后的某一天，当金博洋知道了是羽生主动找到院领导，并且是因为他而丢掉了参加资格后，被他一怒之下将人踹下床，从而素了半个多月的事，都是后话了。


	24. （二十四）

校园网论坛上的帖子越盖越高，羽生身边出现过的，比较亲近的omega纷纷被人以各种形式提及，大家在一栋楼里分析猜测究竟谁是那个羽生口中的挚爱。不过好就好在一点，大家都是学生，除了会在校园网的那个帖子下讨论讨论之外，其他的并没有在实际生活中影响到任何一个人。

同时，那个将羽生拦下表白的学妹，因为羽生公布自己有了心仪对象后，反而被不少人同情。

更何况猜测羽生爱人是谁这件事的热度早就远远高过一个已经彻底凉了的表白。找出羽生爱着的那位omega的八卦活动应该是校友们短期内的重要项目。

当天和羽生一起离开的金博洋自然也少不了在校园网上被人扒了个彻底。

不过校友们扒到金博洋的时候，不少人被他可爱的笑容给秒杀到。

简直就是元气满满的邻家大男孩啊！

其中一层楼如此评价着。

也难怪。

楼里有人贴了一张金博洋穿着蓝色衬衫的照片，照片里的他迎着阳光笑的一脸开心，眯起眼睛露出了一颗小虎牙。

那笑容简直是融化了的巧克力糖浆，带着极其甜腻的味道，楼里的小女生简直要被他甜甜的笑容给俘虏了。

帖子里大概是有知道金博洋的人吧，在大家在质疑他会不会是羽生喜欢的那个人的时候，楼里的人为他证明人直说他是个不折不扣的beta。包括他曾经参加过羽生带队的校级辩论赛的事，还声明他是全场正反双方八个人中，唯一的一个beta。他的参赛极大地证明了本院在辩论赛上可以不用全部依赖alpha一样可以获胜。

有了这些解释，大家就不再将他们两个人之间的关系作为重点的“研究对象”，毕竟羽生明确地表述了自己的心仪对象是个omega。

帖子参与的人越来越多，热度也越来越高，但是大家却一直分析不出来明确的人选，毕竟羽生在个人交往方面待人极有礼貌。从不逾矩，也从不和谁过分亲密。

日子一天一天的推着走，伴随着期末考试的来临，B市终于可怜地飘了一点点雪花。

金博洋最后一门考试结束在这场雪后。

他交完卷子走出考场后，才惊觉已经飘雪了的事实。

此刻他更思念家乡的大雪，那带着雷霆之势呼啸着的寒风卷起纷纷扬扬的雪花，绽开在疏旷的枝条上，点缀起冬日别样的银白。

他呵了口气，暖着出来后被冻僵的手指，径自走回宿舍。

羽生还有一场考试，他不能打扰他。

回到宿舍的金博洋开始收拾行李，车票是明天中午的，他还有一天的时间收拾好自己的东西。

要问他现在的心情，他一定会回答你:很复杂。

既有终于可以回家的期待，更有近乡情更怯的惧怕，还有几分对羽生的不舍。

已经修满学分的羽生，下半学期的重心就会偏移到实习上。这也就证明，在这个假期之后，他想在校园内如往常一样见到羽生将会是一件不容易的事情。

而且这个假期羽生也多半是在学校度过，仅在学校春节期间封校的那周回家。日本的习俗和我们不同，所以对他来讲，这个时间的休假只能让他无处可去。

金博洋曾经邀请过羽生和他一起回到H市过年，但是被羽生拒绝了。

不管怎么讲，他对于金博洋的家庭来说都是一个还没有所谓名分的外人，在这里这么多年，他了解春节对每一个家庭的重要意义，也知道每一家在春节时都会以团圆和谐为主题，如有他在，金博洋一定会顾此失彼，到时候在过节期间惹得他家里人不快就不好了，毕竟羽生是个思量周全的人。

更何况学校这边他也有些事情要办，短期内有些走不开。

车站里站满了候车的人，离别的情绪也在期间蔓延。

偌大的候车室，羽生和金博洋肩挨肩地靠在一起，坐在一个不起眼的角落候车。

来来往往的人行色匆匆，谁也不会注意到一对陌生情侣的离别情绪。

羽生将人隔着椅子扶手揽在怀里，间或地偏过头轻吻着靠在自己肩上那人的额头。金博洋鼻子酸涩，眼眶也是红红的。

等待的别离最是难熬。

想到两个人即将一个多月不见，彼此的心底都有些难舍。

“到了家里记得告诉我。”羽生叮嘱着。

“嗯……”金博洋将目光调远，状似发呆一般应着。

“在车上要注意安全，多休息，游戏要少玩。”

“嗯……”

“回到家之后要按时作息，不要熬夜。”

“嗯……”

“要经常给我打电话，不准回去玩疯了，离其他的alpha、beta和omega远一点。”

“嗯……嗯？”金博洋恹恹的情绪闻言后突然直转，愤怒地道:“你这是让我自己和自己玩么？”

“没有，只是让你少接触，omega你要躲远些，他们会引起你的激素波动，alpha和其他beta让你少接触是因为我会吃醋。”羽生耐心地解释着。

“哼！大醋坛子。”金博洋傲娇。

“那也是因为你。”羽生说道。

“还有其他的要嘱咐的么？”他翻着白眼问到。

“有。”

“你说吧，我一次性听完。”

“天天，我会想你的，每天都会。”羽生贴近他的耳边，轻声说着。

金博洋最受不了这个。

以前是痛是痒，是摔是伤他都没有像现在的情绪一般让人难受。疼过了，就会好，可羽生这话仿佛是戳着他心底那处最柔软的地方，让他没来由的想哭。

男子汉大丈夫在车站像个女孩子一样哭哭啼啼多丢人！

都怪羽生！

“我知道了……”金博洋撑起来坐直，用力地眨了几下眼睛，将氤氲出的水气彻底压下去，吸了吸鼻子。

“我让你和我回去，你又不去，现在又来招我，别以为你说几句想我我就信了。”他转过身子对羽生说到。

“我和你去的话，你也会不自在。更何况我这边还要联系实习的事情，不安排好了，等你开学回来要去哪里找我？”羽生知道他心底难过，只能强撑着让自己凶一点，才好掩盖自己情绪上的波动。

“哦，那回来就不找你了呗。”他歪着头一副无所谓的小痞子样。

“那我一定会很伤心。”羽生笑着说，帮他整理着衣领里层层叠叠的帽子。

“别说的那么委屈，我才不上当。”金博洋拉下他还留在自己脖颈间的手。

“我要怎样说，天天才会觉得我真的委屈？”羽生笑着问，眼底盛满了温柔。

“可能你笑容再少点，脸再苦点，就能更真实些。”他一边说着，一边用手指捏着羽生那张俊脸。

“好吧。”羽生收敛了笑容，认认真真地对他说道:“天天，回到家里也不是完全就可以放心了的，你一定要好好注意自己的身体，一旦有什么变化必须要去医院。这几个月你虽然暂时都没有什么问题，但是谁都难说以后会怎样，这个不是在和你说笑，要好好照顾自己，知道么？”

金博洋重重地点了点头，表示自己知道了冰且很认真地记下了。

车站里的广播声播报着车辆即将到站停靠的消息，金博洋不得不站起来清点着自己随身携带的行李，准备接下来的检票进站上车。

羽生跟着他站起来，两人一前一后站在原地，还没有像沙丁鱼罐头一样挤进人群中。

金博洋一手拉着行李箱，羽生拉起他另外一只空下来的手，将他的小小手掌包在自己的手心里，紧紧地攥着，一丝缝隙也没有。

那种离愁别绪裹挟着两个人。

金博洋知道他的不舍，自己又何尝不是一样。

多情自古伤离别，世人谁又能逃得过？

他转过身面对着羽生，拍了拍包住他那只手的手背，示意他松开手。

羽生以为是自己捏痛了他，迅速地放开了。

金博洋悄悄地扫了一眼四周的人，他们几乎都沉浸在自己的空间里，或是闭目养神，或是刷新着手机。于是他快速地伸出双手将身后的帽子扣在了头上，遮住了自己的脸。然后向前悄悄地迈了半步，整个人贴近了羽生。伸出手拉高羽生的衣领，凑上去，迅速地在那淡色的唇上偷了一个轻吻。

一进一退仿佛就在眨眼间，瞬息中的一个吻让羽生还来不及回味唇上的轻柔触感，便已离开。

在外人看来，他们之间不过就是一个刚刚凑近了在为男朋友整理衣领的动作，谁知道这其中还藏了这么多的不舍与亲密。

“你也要好好照顾自己，按时作息，不要熬夜。忙起来了也要记得吃饭，食堂要是吃的不舒服就找些喜欢的，不要委屈自己。”金博洋叮嘱着。“不要随便招惹一些烂桃花，要是被我知道了我不在的时候你又被哪个学妹的表白和送礼物了，等我回来可是要收拾你的。”他说的凶恶恶的，面上却是笑着。

“好吧，请夫人放心。”羽生微笑着说。

“去去去，谁是你夫人，我走了，开学见！”金博洋好不容易将两人之间伤感的氛围缓和，一门心思就只想跑路，毕竟再待下去他不知道自己还会不会继续难过。

羽生也知道他的想法，便也不再说什么。

检票口已经开闸放人，排在最前面的几波人已经率先地冲了进去，金博洋重新拉起行李箱向前走了几步，回过头来看着不远处的羽生，向他挥了挥藏在衣服袖子里，只露出一截指尖的小手。

“天天，注意安全！”羽生突然提高了声音对他说着。

他点了点头，转过去，迈开步子就过了检票口的闸机，头也未回。

羽生站在原地，看着金博洋的身影消失在熙攘的人群里，张了张嘴，未说出口的话，停在了喉咙间。

早些回来。

你看，你才刚刚离开不足片刻，我就陷入了无止境的思念里，周而复始……


	25. （二十五）

学生放假期间的车票难买座位难找，整个车厢几乎连下脚的地方都没有。金博洋坐定后给羽生发了一条消息报平安，下一条消息过来也没说什么，只是让他路上注意安全。

金博洋捏着手机，靠在窗户旁整个人既有即将回家的期待，还有离开羽生的颓然，面上复杂的情绪让对面的一对小情侣抬眼看了看他。

车子开动，金博洋看着倒退的风景，没来由地生出一分别了这个城市的感慨。

一路上虽然挤，可还算是过的舒心，如果对面那对情侣能收敛点自己的行为就好了，免得他总想着羽生如果在身边，他们两个可以比对方更黏糊。

回到家的金博洋心情也愉悦了不少，金妈妈知道自己儿子今天回来，做了满满一桌子好菜给他接风，终于吃到了正宗的家乡菜，金博洋开心地多吃了一碗饭。

他下车后就给羽生发了消息，到家之后一直没得空给他回个电话。吃过饭后，他借着要回屋收拾行李理由一遛烟便扎进了自己的房间。

关门，落锁。

拿起手机迅速地给羽生拨过去一个视频邀请。

嘟嘟声响到第三声时，视频被对面的人接受，屏幕里出现了羽生那张清秀的脸，金博洋抱着手机，整个人凑近后咧嘴笑着，那模样要多傻有多傻。

真是个傻小孩。

羽生心说。

“晚上好！”

“天天晚上好。”羽生笑着看屏幕那端的人。“回到家里感觉怎么样？一路上累不累？”

“还好，不是很累。你吃过晚饭没有？”金博洋问到。

“吃过了，你不用担心。”羽生回答他。“时间很晚了，你也折腾了一整天，早点去休息，不要熬夜。”

“好吧，你也早点休息，把头发擦干了再睡，否则会头疼的！”金博洋指指自己的头发示意着。

羽生摸了一把自己滴着水珠的发梢，笑着点头。

挂断视频后的羽生长出一口气，小爱人平安到家，日子也会好过，他可以放心了。

看着窗外透亮的圆月，羽生静静地坐在那里，许久未动。

你那里的月色是不是也同这里的一样？

假期的日子过得飞快，两周后即将迎来新年。

羽生实习的事项已经被安排的差不多后，他也抽了个时间飞回家里看望父母和姐姐。到了家里，羽生便向他们禀告自己已经找到了想要共度一生的omega，这让羽生父母十分惊讶。

这个孩子是他们的骄傲，在他们的眼中，结弦是一个非常自立，也非常坚强的人。即便是这么多年独自在外求学，也没有让家中有过多的担忧。当然，他是一个拥有主见的alpha，也成长为了一个思虑周全的男子汉，所以羽生的事情，都由他自己拿定主意，父母的建议也不过是参考而已。

只不过他们惊讶的是，羽生竟然能看上一个普通的omega，要知道，omega天生就比其他性别的人群更需要依附他人。他们已经做好了要强的结弦给他们带回来一个能够和他势均力敌的alpha的打算了，可他居然说自己爱上了一个omega。

当然，他喜欢omega那是最好不过的。

所以家里人都很好奇，是什么样的omega可以俘虏到结弦的心。

不过他们想了想，能抓住结弦心的人，也一定不是个普通的omega。

羽生将手机里金博洋的照片拿给了他父母看，那是一张金博洋趴在羽生身后，两个人对着屏幕一起比着蜘蛛吐丝的正面自拍。

照片里的金博洋露出小虎牙，笑的十分可爱。

羽生的父母只看了一眼就十分喜欢这个孩子，毕竟日本人对八重齿是没有任何抵抗能力的。

在家里只待了一周的羽生又匆匆地赶回了学校，他离开前联系的房东给他打来电话，告诉他最近几日可以搬过去住了。

因为羽生学分已经修满，既然申请外出实习，那他现在所住的四人间宿舍就要给学校腾出来。

回家之前他在学校周围找了一圈，终于遇到了一个合适他租赁的小户型单间。

羽生考虑的很多，他实习期间的工资完全可以支付起这一小间房子的房租，而且下半年金博洋也可以搬进来，这样就不用刻意去申请学校的情侣宿舍，毕竟他现在对外的第二性别依旧是beta，学校档案里记载的也是。如果突然间改变自己第二性别，在学校那边也是不好交代的，毕竟他的发情期可不会等着任何人去修改好档案后才来。

羽生回到学校的时候也不过大年初五，到了宿舍便开始收拾自己的东西，准备打包带过去。

手机铃声突然响起在空旷的宿舍，羽生一眼望过去，是他心心念念的人。

“喂，天天，晚上好。”羽生接通电话和他打着招呼。

窗外的夕阳已沉，墨色渐渐染透遥远的天空，一轮新月如钩正低垂着。

“喂，羽生，你在哪里啊？宿舍嘛？”金博洋呼哧呼哧的声音传来，似乎正走在路上。

“是啊，我在宿舍，刚刚进门没多久。”羽生回答道。

“哦，晚饭吃了没有？”他问着。

“飞机上吃了些，天天呢？”羽生背对窗子，靠在长桌上，反问着金博洋。

“我还没有……”他说的委屈。

“这么晚了，天天怎么还没吃饭？是在外面么？”羽生皱了皱眉，抬起左手看了一眼手表，已经七点了。

“嗯，外面，不过过一会就可以吃了。不说我了，飞机上的饭味道又不好，你没再准备些什么吃的啊？一会肚子饿了怎么办？”金博洋除了呼哧的呼吸声还有一些衣物摩擦的声音。

“我一会就休息，应该不会饿的，你放心。”羽生遮遮掩掩地说着。

他其实在飞机上就吃了一块餐包，不过这会还不饿，所以也就没考虑那么多，至于一会儿饿了怎么办，实在不行就喝点水顶一顶。

“那怎么行？饿肚子多难受，不行不行，你得好好吃饭。”金博洋着急地说着。

羽生都能够脑补出这个人皱着眉毛一脸心疼又着急的模样，他的神态动作早就刻在了他的心底，在这分开的三个星期里，于脑海中过了无数遍。

“好，那我听你的。”羽生怕他担心，满口应下。

“我听出来了，你在应付我。”金博洋佯装生气。

“没有，我很认真的在答应天天。”

“哦，就是答应我，答应了之后也不照办，反正都答应完了。”金博洋说着羽生心里的打算，就知道他不会乖乖照办，嘴上答应的倒是很好。

男人的嘴，都是骗人的鬼！

“不会的，天天不信我了么？”羽生说的委屈，试图让他心软。

“信你才怪！”金博洋嘟囔着。

“那我可是要伤心了。”羽生眯着眼笑说。

“真的啊？这就要伤心了？怎么伤的？说来我听听。”金博洋轻手轻脚地爬着楼梯，耳机挂在耳朵上，手上拎着箱子，尽量不磕磕碰碰弄出声响。

“那天天先让我措个辞？”羽生笑问。

“学校连续三年的最佳辩手，和男朋友阐述自己怎么伤心还要打个草稿嘛？”金博洋故意地反问他。

“当然要了，毕竟这是需要表达自己的真情实感，还要陈述自己的内心所想，自然需要时间。”羽生说的理所应当。

“那你需要多长时间，不怕，我能等你几分钟的。”金博洋熟门熟路地摸到房门前，轻轻地放下箱子，伸手摸向了门把手。

“我想想，我大概需要一辈子的时间，天天要乖乖等着我。”羽生清朗的声音传来，直击电话那端那个人的心底。

“真的？”那人轻声问到。

近似于喟叹的问话声听到羽生的耳中，仿佛在被一只幼小的奶猫用软软的肉垫揉着心尖，勾人的怜爱。

“真的！”羽生语气虽轻，但十分坚定。

金博洋闻言轻轻地笑了，“好吧，我信了，那……羽生……”

“嗯？”他疑惑。

“快来迎接你的新年礼物吧！”

宿舍的房门被用力推开，左耳手机里的说话声与右耳听到的真实声音合二为一，羽生觉得自己的心跳有些过速。

明明应该和他相隔于两个城市的爱人突然现身，降临到自己的身边，这一刻他真的难以置信。

将手机缓缓从耳朵旁拿下来，羽生直愣愣地看着门前突然出现的人，片刻后，微笑了起来，缓缓地张开他的双臂，偏着头，等他。

金博洋一直保持着站在门前给他惊喜的姿势，也是眉眼弯弯地笑着。当羽生向他张开双臂后，他也不再管门口的行李箱和背上的双肩背包，迈开步子就扑到了那人的身上，被羽生接了个满怀。

重逢的喜悦彻底地占据两个人的心头，紧紧拥抱的两个人仿佛都想将对方揉入彼此的骨血中。

“你怎么会回来？”羽生在他耳边啄吻的间隙中问到。

“别……痒……”金博洋被他扑在耳上的热气弄的痒痒的。“我就是看你会不会老老实实吃饭，所以回来监督你！”

“哦……原来不是想我了。”羽生故意说到。

“有一点点……”将头埋进他的脖颈，不好意思地小声说着。

“嗯？我没听清。”羽生笑着逗他。

“啪”的一声，羽生的胳膊被金博洋打了一巴掌，“想你了！行了吧？”

真是个恶趣味的男朋友！

“我也想你，天天。”羽生在他耳边说着。

他最受不了羽生这种近乎呓语的气声说话，那声音通过耳朵传进来，会让他酥了半个身子。

“别哄我了，起来起来，累死了，我后面还有个包呢！”金博洋可不知道他们两个继续抱下去会抱出什么限制级的画面。

羽生蹭着他背不舍得松手。

“人都回来了，又不会跑，松手松手，我包里还有菜，让我先把货卸了！”金博洋推着他，羽生只能顺势松开，然后接过背包，帮他拿了下来。

金博洋指使着羽生出去打些热水来，然后自己掀开背包，从里面掏出了几个左三层右三层包裹住的硬塑盒子。

那里面放的都是金妈妈早起亲手给他做好的菜，每一盒都是她细心包好，交给金博洋带来的。


	26. （二十六）

早有先见之明的金博洋，拎着行李箱背着大背包还绕到附近的小饭馆打包了两份热腾腾白米饭，以至于他们两个人现在能吃上一口舒服的晚餐。

金博洋打开饭盒里的菜，里面都是满满的肉类，压的实实的，可见为他打包的人是多惦记他。

将几个盒子放在小盆子里，在周围倒上热水，隔水热菜，这是他唯一能想到的办法。盒子里放着糖醋排骨、酸菜白肉、小鸡炖蘑菇还有一份地三鲜。另外包了两瓶子自家腌制的小咸菜，可谓是满载而归。

羽生在一旁帮他挪着箱子，然后打开自己的柜子，不知道翻箱倒柜地在找什么。

“羽生别翻了，快来尝尝我妈妈的手艺，我和你说，这都是她今天上午做好给我打包的，让我下午饿了在车上吃，我可是一口都没舍得动，都给你留着呢，快来！”金博洋招呼着羽生过来，顺便拿着在小饭馆买米饭的时候要来的那双筷子，不断地翻动着盒子里的菜，力求让他们受热均匀。

羽生闷闷地应了一声，然后从柜子里翻出一双棉质的噗桑拖鞋，还未拆封的那种。

“天天，你来把鞋子换了，坐了一天的车腿和脚肯定酸胀难受，这是我最喜欢的噗桑拖鞋，还没穿过，你快来换上。”羽生站在柜子前喊着他。

“哦……那多不好意思，你最喜欢的诶？”金博洋凑过去说道。

“没什么不好意思的，你现在才是我最喜欢的。”羽生看着他的小jiojio塞进了大了几码的黄熊头棉拖，整个人更加可爱了。

鞋子有些大，他穿着不是特别合脚，但是拖鞋嘛，大大小小也差不多少，不影响走路，于是他趿拉着那对黄熊头啪叽啪叽地跑到桌子旁坐下，喊着羽生赶快过来吃饭。

东北菜有着骨子里的粗狂，肉炖的醇香软烂，菜也五味齐全，虽然偏咸口，但是十分下饭。

黄瓜小咸菜脆嫩爽口，辣白菜香辛酸爽，配着白米饭金博洋都能吃下去两碗。

他给羽生夹着排骨，金妈妈给他装的都是肋条上的精排，小块的排骨煮的软嫩几近脱骨，外包上红色鲜亮的糖醋酱汁，味美肉酥，极其勾人食欲。

羽生品尝着那些菜，尝到的是里面更多的爱意。

“阿姨一定很早就起来准备这些菜了吧？”羽生突然问。

“原材料都是过年前储备的啊，肉啊，排骨啊什么的，都很方便。就是她起了个大早忙活着，做了一个早上，等我要出门前，妈妈都给我打包好了。”金博洋啃着肉说道。“总之也是很辛苦，她舍不得我回来这么早，我知道，但她又不能说，害怕自己难过也怕我难过，就找事情让自己忙了呗。”

母亲对他的全部呵护，他都知道，一点一滴都是母爱的汇聚与升华。

羽生点点头，忽然像想到了什么一样:“对了，我还没问你，你怎么就急着回来了？还有接近两周才开学，回来这么早不怕在学校无聊么？”他问着。

金博洋闻言掀了掀眼皮，看了他一眼。“我这不是怕你一个人孤单可怜弱小又无助么？我要是不回来，你是不是打算剩下的十几天天天吃泡面啊？”金博洋指着他床下还来不及藏起来的那剩下半箱的泡面。

“额……”撞枪口上了，羽生语塞。“我就是偶尔吃一顿，忙起来没空吃饭的时候才会泡一包。”

“行吧。”金博洋无奈脸，一副不想管他的样子。

羽生的模样分明是又瘦了一圈，原本就是线条分明的脸颊，如今看来更加清晰了。

“是因为我应聘到了一个家教工作，就在学校后面的一个小区，初八开始上课，上到十五，待遇很丰厚，如果可以的话等到开学后还能给他上晚课，到时候的薪酬另算。我觉得不错，就打算试试，能赚一点是一点嘛。”他摇头晃脑一副精打细算的样子。

“哦……这样啊。”羽生点点头。

“那你以为我是因为你才回来的啊？”金博洋叼着筷子尖忍笑伸过头看着他的表情，“怎么？不是为了你回来的，你不开心啊？”

“没有。”羽生面不改色，夹起来一朵榛蘑送进嘴里。

“看你那样子就是不开心，还不承认，真是不够实在。”金博洋皱着脸嫌弃他。

“嗯，不开心。”羽生痛快地回应道。

“好吧好吧，看你这么痛快地表达出自己的想法，那我姑且也就心疼你一下下，就一下下哦。老实告诉你吧，我是先决定回来的，然后才找的工作，当时想了想，如果我要是找不到工作，大概就要赖着你，靠你养我，谁让我非要为了回来陪你才这么早离家返校的。”金博洋戳着米粒，低头说道。

他才不敢看他，多难为情，不看，要脸！

“噗嗤……”羽生笑出了声，听起来愉悦极了。

“笑话我是不是？我就知道，男朋友都是大猪蹄子！”金博洋恶狠狠地哼着。

“不是，天天，你回来，我很开心。”羽生放下筷子对他认真地说。

“哦……”金博洋应着。“那我今晚住哪？”

他环视着四周问到。

衣食住行是人生存的必要条件，他才不要自己一个人回到他那栋宿舍楼，哆哆嗦嗦地守着空无一人的一栋楼。

害pia！

“嗯……天天不介意的话就先住我这里吧，我们挤一挤。正好这几天我要准备搬家，校外的房子已经找好了，如果没什么意外，下周肯定要搬，到时候你再和我一起搬过去。”羽生安排着。

“哦……这就……”金博洋突然想到什么，耳尖都红了。

“嗯？什么？”羽生疑问。

“没什么……这算不算……同居啊？”金博洋小心翼翼地试探说道，“我说的是搬出去之后，你别瞎想！”

“天天不想和我一起住嘛？”羽生巧妙地回避着问题。

“额……这个问题……超纲了……”金博洋脸燥的都要升起火来了。

“哈哈哈……”羽生大笑。“天天你真是太可爱了。”

金博洋低着头，脸都快埋到饭盒里，试图躲避思考这个问题。

“吃饭吃饭，一会都凉了，我们以后再讨论这个问题！”恼羞成怒的金博洋吼着。

“好好好，先吃饭。”羽生也不逼他。

自己怎么就忽略了这么严重的问题呢？回来等于和他同居啊！自己就那么期待送羊入虎口嘛？

他扶额……

吃过晚饭后的两个人对今晚究竟要怎么睡这件事进行了深刻的“研究讨论”。

金博洋的宿舍楼因为无人申请假期留宿而被学校暂时封闭，最快也要等初七之后才能开放，今天是初五，也就证明他之前要在羽生这边挤两宿。

他不是没想过住宿的问题，只不过他想的简单了。

羽生的宿舍一直是他自己一个人在住，金博洋以为自己卷一条被子随便去谁的空铺上，对付着睡上两天就好，可羽生说什么也不同意。

正是寒冬，室内虽然有供热，但是被子盖薄了也会在后半夜觉得冷，更不要说是没有被褥的硬板床。那床上光秃秃的，只有几块木板和一个垫子，夜里还不冷死？羽生怎么会同意他在自己的眼皮子低下遭这种罪。

况且这个时间想把金博洋的床铺从另一个宿舍楼搬过来也是不现实的。

“天天，听话，你本来就在路上折腾一天了，如果再睡这种床板还没有被褥夜里肯定受不了，冻病了怎么办？”羽生劝到。

“我哪有那么娇气，难不成我还和你睡一起啊？”金博洋翻着白眼。

“我当然不介意！”羽生理所应当。

“我介意！”他才不要！这就睡在一张床上了，出去还说的清了么？

“既然这样……那天天你睡我的床上，我睡这边。柜子里还有一套夏季的被褥，虽然不够厚，但也能凑合，我再把棉衣盖到外面，应该就没什么大问题……”羽生思考着。

“那怎么行？要睡也是我睡这里，我怎么能占了你的床铺？”金博洋不同意。

“天天……”羽生眯着眼睛凑近他，充满了极强的压迫力，吓得金博洋直往后躲。“你只有两个选择，要么是乖乖在这里睡，要么是被我亲晕了抱上去睡，你看你选择哪个？我比较喜欢第二个，要不我们来试试？”羽生指着金博洋身后的床铺问到。

“……”这哪里是给他选择啊，这分明是威胁！

赤裸裸的威胁！

这个男朋友是怎么回事，为什么在这种时候会男友力爆棚啊？

“第……第一个好了……”金博洋哆哆嗦嗦地回答，只见羽生懊恼着皱眉。

“天天真的不选第二种么？我觉得好可惜啊！”羽生一脸可惜的模样咋舌。

“走开走开，光天化日的耍什么流氓？”面皮薄的人脸上已经红的直透血色，这一个晚上简直要臊死他！这人是怎么修炼成这么厚脸皮的？每天逗他调戏他都不会脸红的！

“我和我自己的爱人讨论一下感情方面的事还能算是耍流氓么？更何况，这会天已经黑了，光天化日不让耍流氓，天黑了还要被管束着？天天这夫人专政也太霸道了些。”羽生扁着嘴，无理空辩三分的模样也是不枉称为三年的最佳辩手。

“不和你说了。”金博洋一把推开羽生，抓起地上打开的箱子里那个随身携带的洗漱包，就跑向了洗手间。

羽生大笑的声音跟着他一路，直到他关上门。

金博洋撑在洗脸池旁，抬头看着镜子里红透了脸颊的自己，打开水龙头接了些水拍了拍，试图将上面的温度降一降。

“你不是做好准备了么？为什么还会逃？”他盯着镜中的自己，仿佛在看一个陌生人一般，问到。

他这次回来前，就已经做好了接受命运安排的准备，也了解了一些身为omega会在发情期期间出现的情况，充分地做足了他会在alpha身下臣服的心理暗示后，才敢回来面对羽生。

当然，这其中也包括了和父母的摊牌。

他在回到家里的第三天，就早早地将自己洗漱完毕，在早餐桌上乖乖坐下之后，和父母正式开始进行坦白。

金爸金妈是知道羽生这个人的，毕竟上次他们来的时候，是在羽生闯进了金博洋病房之后的第二天，所以整件事的前因后果他们都清楚，当然，这也少不了金杨在其中协调的缘故。


	27. （二十七）

金杨在金博洋还在昏睡期间和他的父母讲述了那几天自己知道的全部事情，当然，这其中也包括羽生当时被他从校医室拎出来三堂会审时说过的一些内容。

那会的金杨倒是向金博洋的父母保证过，羽生作为学校的德智体全面发展的优秀学生，绝对不是那种一心只撩omega的alpha，他对同学都很温和，但同时又不滥情，知道和他们要保持什么样的距离，所以当初羽生在金爸金妈那里的印象还不至于差到提起就会被怒视的程度。

金博洋端坐在餐桌旁，小心翼翼地表达着自己想说的内容，一面偷偷地观察着他们的表情。

最恐怖的就是在你察言观色的时候，对方，没！有！反！应！

沉默一直都是空谷的沉寂，也是时光的无言。

金博洋觉得自己马上就要被这餐桌前的沉默厄住咽喉而无法呼吸时，金妈妈终于开了口。

“你……喜欢他么？”母亲问到。

这个问题让金博洋松了一口气，比问他们之间怎么搞到一起容易回答一些。

“喜欢啊。”他说的理所应该，坦坦荡荡。“妈！我不喜欢是不会和他在一起的，这一点你不用担心。我最开始是讨厌他的，直到后来才慢慢转变了看法的。”

“可是天天，你真的觉得自己是喜欢他，而不是被本能影响？毕竟他给你留下过临时标记，即便不是完全标记，但也会引起你依赖，影响你的判断，我不希望你将自己的一辈子交给一场意外。”金妈妈严肃地说着。

“这一点我可以明确地答复你们，我确实是喜欢他，这件事不是那场意外后的结果。”金博洋沉吟片刻，继续说道:“我知道你们怕我是被本能影响，毕竟我们有过临时标记。omega会依赖给予他标记的alpha，也会在很大程度上听从alpha的命令，这都是omega的特性，就算是我，可能也无法逃开本能的控制。但是……妈，你知道的，我不是单纯的omega，或者说我不是从一开始就是omega的世界观。我是一直以beta的认知成长起来的普通人，所以我有自己的观点和看法，我也有自己的判断。本能即便是再厉害，也不一定会在我的意志上讨到什么便宜，这一点我绝对可以保证。”

金妈妈点了点头，表示自己听到了。

“我和你爸之前也商量过，现在的你已经成年，之前给你注射抑制剂，也是为了能够让你保证在成年之后有自己的选择。我们能做的只有这么多，其他的，都只能交给你自己去甄别判断。父母固然可以给你好的建议，但是人生是你自己的，路也要你自己走，既然你觉得你遇到的这个人值得你付出一切，那你只要不后悔，我们就没什么意见。”金妈妈对他说着，目光里都是慈爱。

“嗯，谢谢妈。你放心吧，我相信他值得。”金博洋点头替羽生承诺着。

离开家前的金博洋已经做足了心理准备，这个学期回来，或者说近期这几个月，他就必须要面对自己的人生大事，这是不可回避的事，也是时间早晚的问题。

他躲不掉，也逃不开，只能面对。

卫生间门前传来敲门声。

“天天，你怎么了？还好么？”羽生的声音隔着门闷闷的传来。

金博洋突然被惊醒，才发现自己已经站在这里思考很久了。

“没事！马上就好！”他喊到。

“哦，我不急，我不过是看你这么久没出来，还以为你要洗澡，你没拿换洗的衣服，我问问你要不要给你送过来……”

“不！不用送！我等下出去取！”金博洋迅速地泼了一把水，洗好脸之后又冲了出去。

“天天，你先去洗澡，洗好了回来躺着，被子我铺好了，虽然两个人睡有点挤，但是我一会把外衣盖在被子上，应该没什么问题。”羽生一边铺着被子，听到他开门走出来后，一边说着。

“哦……那我去了。”金博洋应着，拿了换洗的衣服，再次进到卫生间里。

还有什么需要或多思考的呢？一切顺其自然吧。该发生的，谁也逃避不了。

洗好澡和衣服的金博洋带着一身水汽走了出来。羽生见他穿的单薄就顺手接过衣服晾了出去，金博洋都来不及抢回来。

“天天，你先去盖好被子，等下我给你擦头发。”羽生将干净毛巾罩在他的头顶嘱咐到。

等他晾好衣服回来后，金博洋已经爬上床将被子围在了身上，露出一双小脚在外面摇晃着，试图晾干踩在脚底的水。

羽生笑眯眯地看着他在那里交替地蹬着。

他的脚要比其他男孩子的要小很多，嫩生生的，脚趾圆润小巧，白的晃眼。

感受到羽生直白的目光，金博洋将晾的差不多了的一双脚收进了被子里，紧紧裹住自己，确保除了脸留在外面之外，没有其他地方。

羽生哭笑不得，金博洋这动作搞的自己好像在占隔壁家小媳妇的便宜。

轻叹了一口气，认命地向前，坐在床边，帮他擦着头发上的水珠。

洗好澡藏在被子里，还有人帮忙擦头发，这样的服务待遇让他舒服地闭上了眼尽情地享受着。

暖和的被窝让他的疲惫与倦意也随之而来，毕竟是在人来人往的火车上挤了一整天，还背着那么多的东西回来，体力早就已经透支，所以不消片刻，就在羽生的揉搓下开始打盹磕头。

羽生见擦的差不多，便扶着让他躺下，拉好被子，仔仔细细地为他掖好被角，在额头上印上一个轻吻后，便溜去卫生间洗漱。

换好衣服的羽生走到门口锁好门后，便关上了灯。靠着自己熟悉寝室，一点一点地蹭到床边。

感觉身边有人靠近躺下，睡的迷迷糊糊的金博洋很自觉地向里靠了靠，结果一不小心触到冰冷的墙壁，反射性地向后缩了缩。这一缩，刚好撞到了羽生的怀里，后背靠上了温热的胸膛。

羽生看着小心翼翼的金博洋，向外怕挤了他，向里又觉得的冷的模样，干脆伸过手臂绕过他的肩膀，一把将整个人都揽在了怀里，让他紧紧地靠着自己。

“睡吧，这样就不冷了。”他轻声说着。

金博洋闻言哼哼了两声算是回应，然后拉高了被子，确定羽生的手臂完完全全地被包在了被子里之后，才安心。

困意席卷，金博洋的脑子里也顾不上害羞还是尴尬，就当自己是羽生常抱的那只黄熊吧，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

羽生温热的呼吸打在他的后颈上，那里缓缓溢出一些幽微的香气，很淡，但是很好闻。羽生凑近了，狠狠地吸了一口，满足地微笑着，收了收手臂，将两人贴和的更近，抵住他的后脑，渐渐睡去。

暗香涌动，一夜安眠。

第二天早上金博洋正面抱着羽生醒过来，两人胳膊和腿纠缠着，要不是金博洋醒的早，他估计就要找地缝钻进去了。

悄悄地收回抱住羽生胳膊的手，一点一点地再将骑到他身上的腿搬下来。

估计是搁的太久，有点麻。

他刚把自己不老实的手脚规规矩矩地放好，羽生就幽幽地睁开惺忪睡眼，眯着眼睛看着近在咫尺的金博洋，不由分说地给了他一个早安吻，直接将人给吻懵了。

金博洋满脑子跑马，还在想自己早起没刷牙会不会有口臭，这厢羽生已经攻城略地地缠上了那惊愕到毫无反应的软舌，细细地摩擦吸吮，直到搅弄出濡湿的水声，金博洋忘了换气而闷哼时，才心满意足地退了出去，在水润的红唇上轻吻了一下后，一副得逞后的餍足模样。

“早上好，天天。”羽生微笑地打着招呼。

“早……早上好……”金博洋说完后抬起手捂脸，却在指缝里偷偷瞧着他。

“天天要起床么？没什么事的话就再躺会。我约了房东9点去看房子，就先不陪你了。等下我去外面买些早餐回来，你再睡会，不急的。”

“嗯。”金博洋闻言将被子拉高遮住自己半截脸，只露出一对眼睛，点点头，乖巧地应着。

羽生掀开被子一角便下了床，回手又将被子掖好才走去卫生间洗漱，不过金博洋看他离开的背影，怎么感觉他走路怪怪的？

将自己关进卫生间的羽生才长出了一口气，打开水龙头后猛地扑了一捧冷水后，才冷静下来。

他其实比金博洋醒的更早。他刚醒就发现自己小爱人像八爪鱼一样缠着自己，大腿内侧贴着他的腿，呼吸间仿佛柔软的腰腹都要贴上了他，温热的身躯不自觉地靠近自己，就他在清醒的那一刻，身子一瞬间僵直了。

粉白粉白的小爱人闭着眼睛安稳地睡着，细小的呼吸打在不远处他的胸膛上，嘟着小嘴的可爱模样让人忍不住想亲一亲。

还没等他有什么动作，就见金博洋的眼珠在薄薄的眼皮下滚动着，羽生知道他这是快要醒了，于是放缓了呼吸，闭上眼装睡，就等着看他醒过来后会是什么反应。

金博洋醒了后倒抽一口凉气的声音传到羽生的耳中，然后，就是将自己的胳膊拿下来，再磨磨蹭蹭地将腿拿下去，等他都放好了之后，自己再踩着时间假装刚醒，于是便有了刚刚那一幕。

不过自己千算万算也算不到，他只是顺从心底的声音亲了亲自己可爱的小爱人，就有些控制不住自己想要的欲望。瞥了一眼鼓胀的下身，羽生忍不住回想起两唇分开时那人迷蒙的眼里泛着湿漉漉的水光，唇瓣被吮的通红微张，若不是怕继续下去会吓坏他，他早就趁着晨起这些许冲动将人“就地正法”！

他在卫生间用冷水洗漱着，等了一会，内心的燥火终于归于平静，他才关了水龙头，带着一身寒气从卫生间出来。

金博洋其实在他离开后就没有再睡了，看着羽生红着鼻头出来，他向他招了招手。

羽生不解，还以为他有什么东西需要自己帮忙拿过来，所以就走了过去。

他伸出手拍了拍床边，示意羽生坐下。

待他坐下后，便伸出自己的双手捂着他冰凉的指尖。

“冬天早晨的水那么冷，你还洗那么久，也不怕把手冻僵了生冻疮。”金博洋嘴上念叨着，手上却没停，向上捂着他的手背。“这一栋宿舍楼里除了你和我，不算宿管，还能有喘气的多半就剩老鼠了，楼里肯定不可能给你热水，这会出来手肯定冰冰凉！”

金博洋搓着他的双手，直到变得温暖了，才允许他拿出去。

羽生望着他，眼底都是温柔的笑意。他俯下身还想亲亲他，结果被人用手堵住了唇。

“我还没洗脸没刷牙呢，不准亲，多脏！”他拒绝着，任凭羽生怎么看着他，他都不心软。

这是他最后底线！不能被突破！

羽生无奈，只好乖乖下楼出去买早餐，将卫生间腾给金博洋洗漱用。


	28. （二十八）

羽生上午出去和房东见面准备租赁房子的交接，金博洋倒是空了下来，索然无事地楼上楼下跑了几趟。

宿舍楼附近有两家不大的学生服务超市，金博洋和老板在这半年里都混熟了。这个时候只有一家开门营业，见到他来这么早也十分惊讶。

金博洋用自己打小练就的一身哄长辈开心的本领，又是给老板拜年，又是说吉祥话的，哄得老板开心的不行。

他也不是平白无故下来溜达的，羽生那边既然要搬家，各种东西一定要收拾。所以他是特地下来要点大的纸箱子，好帮羽生装装东西。

老板被他哄的开心，便给他找了几个已经压平并捆起来的，让他回去自己折起来用胶带糊一下就行了。

金博洋提着一叠纸箱子，还拿了一卷老板说什么都不要钱的透明胶带回到了羽生宿舍。

拆了外面捆箱子的绳子，将箱子一个个糊好，堆到对面那两个床铺上，然后洗干净手看了看时间。

快到十一点了，也不知道羽生那边怎么样了。

羽生跟着房东看了看房子，又和她砍着房价，最后终于协商好后，两人拟了个合同，分别签了字，便正式生效了。

房子羽生很满意，一室一厅一厨一卫。厨房不是很大，但是胜在做饭的锅碗瓢盆一应俱全，而且看起来都是九成新。

房东解释着，说这个房子本来是他儿子在住，只不过他最近出国留学了，所以才空了下来。平时他儿子也并不做饭，锅碗瓢盆几乎都是没有用过的，他们可以放心使用。卫生间也不是很大，虽然放不下浴缸，但是有热水器，也可以冲澡。客厅有一张皮质沙发，一个小木质茶几，窗台上摆着几盆吊兰和绿萝点缀。平时这些都是房东自己打理，现在就拜托给羽生了。

房子面积不大，但是卧室却不小。一张1.8x2.0尺寸的大床占据了大部分面积，一个黑白色相间的冷色调衣柜立在床尾，挨着一张同色系放在墙壁拐角的书桌。

卧室窗子极大，采光很好，窗台做的特别宽，上面铺了榻榻米的垫子，午后在这里暖洋洋的睡一觉，别提有多舒服了。

羽生对这个房子十分满意。

这个小区就在学校后门附近，步行到他的宿舍楼也不过十分钟左右，平时他回学校也会十分方便。更何况他的实习地点也这个小区很近，从小区的另一个大门出去，步行大概也就需要十五分钟。

拿了钥匙，他明天就可以陆续搬进来了。合同生效的时间在下个月月初，房东见他是个大学生，而且彬彬有礼的模样，就没有将各种要求压的那么狠，对他已经是相当宽松的了。

这样算下来，他们就等于三月一日才算作正式搬进来，二月这剩下的十几天就相当于被房东赠送的试住。

羽生和房东道过别后，便拿出手机给金博洋打了个电话，时间已经到中午，自己怎么也不能让天天饿肚子。

吃完午饭回到宿舍的羽生被金博洋一上午的杰作吓了一跳。也确实，谁推门见了满屋子大大小小的纸盒子几乎占据了一面墙都会惊讶。

“就……下楼给你要了几个箱子装东西嘛，要不这个这个和这一堆这个怎么办？”金博洋指着他摞在书桌旁的教科书，还有那一书架的各种证书，另外包括他之前还在滑冰参加比赛的时候得来的那些他最喜欢的维//尼//熊玩偶。当然，他最喜欢的那只，还趴在桌子上认真地为他提供纸抽服务。

“天天想的真周到，只是……我们要怎么搬这些箱子过去？”面对搬家，羽生也很是头疼。

“这个你就不用管了，本山人自有妙计！”金博洋故弄玄虚地说着。

“天天不打算告诉我是什么办法么？”羽生偏过头来问。

金博洋笑着，“你求我呀？”

羽生笑了笑，直接扑了过来，将人钉在一旁的柜子上，一只手撑着在他脸旁的柜门，另一只手压住他的肩膀不让他跑，下身牢牢地将人锁在身下，极有压迫地盯着他。

金博洋吞了吞口水，“干嘛……”

“天天不说实话，我还想知道，可是我又不想求天天，所以怎么办呢？”羽生一脸为难。

“不如我就把天天吻到想说为止吧！”

羽生说完这句话便作势要俯身，金博洋推着他的胸膛阻止他的靠近，大喝道:“等等！”

身上的那人止住了进势，挑眉无声地询问他。

“我们谈正事就要正经一点！不要动手动脚还动口的！”金博洋抗议着。

“哦？那天天觉得我现在不够正经么？”羽生笑问。

“当然，要想好好说，就应该坐在那里一句一句好好说，不要靠这么近。”还威胁我！这句话他在肚子里补充着。

“是天天给了我不想要的选项，我只能用自己的方式来找寻答案了，这个方式没什么错，天天想好了么？没想好我先继续着，等想好了再说也来的及……”说着又要凑近他的唇。

“等一下！我告诉你还不行么？什么毛病，就知道亲我！”金博洋认怂，还不忘抱怨着。

“我把楼下宿管的自行车借来了，钥匙明天去取，到时候我们可以推着自行车一趟一趟地将东西运过去了。”金博洋老实交代。羽生真是的，一点都不肯吃亏，要他求他都不肯，真是让他不甘心。

“哦，这样啊，天天真聪明。”羽生恍然大悟。

“好了好了，都告诉你了，别压着我了！你都是肌肉那么重！”金博洋想咆哮，这么用小腹摩擦他下半身，在蹭他就要硬了！

羽生认命地撇嘴，向后退了一步解除了压迫，金博洋也似乎松了一口气，整个人都没有那么紧绷了。

就在他刚刚解除警报的那一刻，羽生突然向前，准确无误地偏头吻住了他的唇，让金博洋惊讶地瞪着眼。

羽生用舌尖轻叩他的齿列，细细地舔过那颗虎牙，柔柔地撬开了不再禁闭的齿关。

金博洋心下叹了口气，谁让他是自己的男朋友呢，这时候还矜持个鬼！自然是亲到就赚到了！

于是他抛弃了那一点点羞涩，按在他胸膛的手向上摸着那坚实的肌肉，一路滑到他的脖颈圈住，进一步拉进着两人的距离。

他向下微微滑着，刻意拉开两人之间下身紧贴的距离，仰头承受他倾覆而来的热情。

金博洋的主动回应让羽生十分欣喜，软舌深入他的嘴里翻滚搅弄，带着他的摩擦出阵阵酥麻。不安分的手从按着柜门那里拿下来，摩挲着他的后颈，顺着仰头挺胸而撑起的柔韧弧度在背部沿着他的脊柱向下，一寸寸的摸过去，带起一副燎原之势。

圈在羽生脖颈上的两条白嫩胳膊也不甘示弱，顺着他下颌的弧度摸上他的侧脸，另一只吊着的手攀在他后背不自主地画着圈，近似无意的勾引最为动人。

划过腰窝的手已覆上他翘挺的臀，羽生被他勾缠的心动不已，一心只想吞了这诱人的唇舌，品尝这口腔里最为甘甜的津液。

大手托起他的臀，将人狠狠拉过撞到自己身上，坚实的肌肉被撞击出实打实的肉声。金博洋被封堵住的口传出了一声闷哼，却没空顾及彼此身上那藏匿在快感里的些许疼痛。

他们胸膛和腰腹紧贴，羽生将自己挤在他的两腿间，被吻的全身酸软的金博洋不得不攀附在身前那人的身上，纤细却极有爆发力的大腿被迫打开，只能用小腿勾着羽生。

将人颠着抱起，羽生终于肯放开被他吮吻到无法反应的唇舌，向下一寸寸地舔着来不及吞咽的津液，让他不得不扬起头，绷直纤细的天鹅颈，露出最脆弱的脖子，让他不断啃吻着。

正中的喉结滚动，被羽生一口叼住，用齿尖轻柔地磨着，逼出他一声柔柔的呻吟，灌入努力啃咬那人的耳中，别提有多么柔媚催人。

抱着人一边吻着一边转身走向不远处的长桌，将金博洋放到长桌上，羽生紧跟着便又吻了上来，这一次比刚刚更加激烈。濡湿的水声传入脑中，唇舌间的快意摩擦与勾缠，让金博洋的大脑不甚清明，下腹间被挑起欲望，整个大腿的肌肉因为用力地圈在羽生的身后，有些微微颤抖。而他隔着厚厚的冬衣仿佛都能感受到羽生的热度。

两个人的外套都没脱，裹在期间蒸出热气，带着更加让人意识昏朦的氛围，为他们摩擦中添了一把火。

“热……唔……”金博洋受不了衣服的厚度，奈何自己被圈的死紧，拉不开自己的外衣，只能扯着羽生的。

羽生闻言，拉开他身上的拉链，便将他整个人从深色的棉衣里剥了出来，好像打开一颗颗粒饱满的瓜子一般，黑色的皮剥开，露出了里面白脆的瓜子仁。

可羽生的衣服就难解了。

金博洋一颗颗地为他解着身前的衣服扣子，等到他解完，刚刚营造出的那一点暧昧且热烈的激情氛围已经被消磨殆尽。

如愿以偿地剥了羽生的外衣，金博洋坐在桌上，用头抵着站在地上羽生的肩膀，埋在那里哈哈大笑着。

热情褪去，两个人出的一身汗在宿舍内渐渐消掉，羽生还继续抱住坐在桌上的金博洋，两人难得地温存着。

片刻后，金博洋用脚踹了踹羽生的大腿背面，在他抬头后让羽生放开他，随后跳到地上，还不忘揉了揉坐在桌子上硌疼的屁股。

“收拾东西吧，明天给你搬家，你不在屋里我又不好动手。”金博洋说着便拽来了一个大箱子摆在两人面前。

羽生头疼。

疼过了也要收拾，谁叫他们要搬家！


	29. （二十九）

羽生和金博洋楼上楼下陆陆续续地搬了两天，才将宿舍里那些乱七八糟的东西搬到了新房子里。

初七当晚，他们两个人就没有再回到学校的宿舍楼去住了，那个屋子基本上被他们两个彻底搬空，就剩下空荡荡的床板和几个原有的垫子。

羽生离开前站在门口深深地看了一眼，然后亲手锁上了房门，拔走钥匙，转身离开。

他的爱人还在楼下等他，他们即将有一个暂时的，且温暖的“家”。

是的，是家。

羽生固执地认为，有自己的爱人在的地方，可以称为“家”。

金博洋告诉他，那叫“此心安处是吾乡”。

对啊，没有他在，那里不过是个房子，而有了他在，那里就是家，也是他那颗心停泊的港湾。

人们都说大年初七是个吃面的日子，面条可以取长寿之义，所以金博洋也不能逃开这个过年的氛围，依旧要尊重一下老祖宗留下的风俗习惯。

于是他便撸起袖子在厨房里叮叮咣咣的煮面。

锅是房东留下的，羽生他们两个人趁着中午去了一趟附近开门营业的超市，买了两副碗筷和几个盘子，另外还有一堆居家必用的生活用品，提着满满的两大袋子便进了家门。

羽生被金博洋推进卧室里收拾散在地上的那些东西，顺便把床铺被褥换掉，而自己则溜进了厨房，开始刷锅洗碗烧水煮面。

两个荷包蛋在沸腾的锅里随着不断翻滚的水花游动着，压的紧实的面饼被他顺着锅边滑了下去，被沸水浸润出面条独有的顺滑与弹性。

面条煮的恰好，下锅几片青菜，关火，完成。

金博洋盛出两碗面条，夹出菜叶盖到上方，再将形状完好的溏心荷包蛋铺到嫩绿的菜叶上，一青一白之间，别有食欲。

喊了羽生洗手吃饭，金博洋两碗面端到茶几上，然后去自己带回来的小罐子里挖出来一点点咸菜配到一旁，新家的第一顿饭就正式完成了。

两个人靠在一起胡噜胡噜地吃着面条，清脆可口的小菜带来的不单单是肚子里的温饱，更多的是心灵上的慰藉。

充满节奏的日子过得飞快，金博洋每天带家教的初中生上课，羽生也正式到实习的地方报到，两个人早上一同出门，晚上金博洋要早于羽生回来，随便地凑合做一口家常便饭，两个人抱着碗吃的开心。

眼看着比其他月份都短小的二月见了底，金博洋为期一周的家教工作也到了尽头。学生很喜欢他，雇主很大方，七天的工钱也很丰厚，于是两个人一起下了个馆子，吃了顿好的。

日子转眼就到了开学的时间，金博洋不得不暂时先回到宿舍。本来在搬到这里的时候，他也不过是将从家里拉回来的行李箱带了过来，宿舍中的东西是分毫未动，所以这会他也不用带什么东西回去，反而要将宿舍里的东西搬到这边来。

习惯了一张床上的相拥而眠，宿舍里的孤席寒枕简直就是摧残。

金博洋躺在宿舍床上翻来覆去地如同烙饼一般，心下默默叹气，自己果然是被养叼了，就是不知道那个没良心的羽生会不会睡的正香？

越想越生气！

他摸索着原本已经放到一旁充电的手机，开机后编辑着消息发了出去。

“睡了么？”

“还没，天天怎么还没睡？明天还有课吧？”羽生在家里点着床头的灯翻着手上那本专业课的书，在听到手机提示音后，便迅速地回复了他。

“嗯，有课……”金博洋回道。

羽生敏锐地察觉到自己的小爱人可能哪里有些不太对，于是他问到:“怎么了？失眠？”

“嗯……睡不着……”

羽生似乎都能透过这几个字看到金博洋委屈的小脚在自己的眼前晃，那种扁着嘴，一点都不开心的样子。

“那怎么办呢？我也不想天天失眠。”羽生表示自己也不希望他被失眠折磨。“这样吧，天天先把耳机插到手机上。”

片刻后，他回道:“插好了。”

羽生迅速地拨了视频通话过去，金博洋那边接起来之后，界面抖了三抖。

“天天～”羽生在这边轻快地唤着他。

“嗯……”金博洋顾及着其他室友，没办法大声说话，只能用鼻音哼哼。

“你不用说话，我知道你不方便。”羽生在那边微笑，看着压在枕头上的半边小脸，心底那些许思念也平复了不少。

“天天也想我了吧？就和我想你一样。明天我会回学校的，学生会那边还有些开学后的事情要处理，可能我们明天就有机会见面。”

金博洋眨眨眼睛表示已经知道了。

“等这几天忙完了，天天，你就搬回来吧。”羽生看着屏幕里的人，那么近，却又那么远。

“晚上没有天天，我觉得自己也睡不安稳。”

“胡说！”金博洋小心地比着口型。

“没有胡说，天天不知道一句古话么？‘由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难’，我现在就是这样。”羽生委屈地扁嘴，为自己的话增加着真实性。

金博洋闻言翻着白眼。

是呐，由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难，他自己不也是这样么。

“天天。”

“嗯？”

“……电话我不挂断，你睡吧。记得把耳机拿下去，夜里睡觉不要戴着。”羽生叮嘱道。

……

金博洋无语，他又不是小孩子，睡觉还要人看着。

“那我要是脸太大，一不小心翻身把电话挂断了怎么办？”金博洋缩小了视频窗口，给他发过去了消息。

“那我就再给你打过去，直到看着你睡着。”羽生也发来消息说着。

“胡扯，我手机放到枕头上你看到的只是我的棚顶！”他无情地戳穿他。

“那又有什么关系？”羽生带着隐隐的笑意继续发着。“你只要知道我在陪着你就好了。”

金博洋不再回复他，摘了耳机，将手机放到一旁，外放的声音可以听到彼此浅浅的呼吸声，一下又一下，沉稳的，好似有节奏和韵律的鼓点一般，让他十分安心。

羽生握着电话等了许久，直到听筒中传来的声音渐渐趋于平缓，他确定那边的人已经进入了睡眠后，才挂断了两个人之间的视频通话。

他看着自己身旁空下的位置，轻轻地叹了口气。

我是真的想你了……

历年来，下半学期的课程都要比上半学期忙碌，各项活动也会随之减少，学生们将自己的重心从参加各种活动逐渐偏移到学习上来，这时候的学生会的工作也会好做的多。

羽生兼顾学校和实习两方面，学生会那边他暂时解除不了职务，但也没有忙到需要他每天坐镇的程度。这会他也适当地放手，让其他部长陆陆续续地动起来，也为学期末选择下一位学生会主席做着铺垫。

处理完学校各项工作羽生并没有在校园里遇到金博洋，毕竟他现在没能像上学期一样，利用职务之便骗到金博洋的课表，所以也就不知道他这个时间有没有课。如今两人开学后还没有见面，自然也没机会开口向他要。

羽生和金博洋发着消息，奈何石沉大海，没有任何回应。

在学校已经没有宿舍的羽生只好回家。他这次回校将宿舍的钥匙交还了回去，如今又联系不到金博洋，他似乎在校园里待着的意义也不大。而且这会还不是下课的时间，认识他的熟人也不会遇到太多，等到下课他还没离开的话，估计会被熟人撞到拉着他问东问西的，那时候会更麻烦。

回到小区开门时羽生就觉得手感不对，还来不及抓住脑海中一闪而过的可能性，他就已经拉开了房门。

金博洋正坐在沙发上一点一点掏着自己背包里带过来的东西。

“天天？你怎么回来了？”羽生惊讶地问到。

“啊？没课啊，我就收拾收拾过来了，还以为你会在家，到了之后才发现你不在。”金博洋抬起头看向门口，回答着羽生。

“我今天回学校了啊，你要是说你今天回来，我可以去宿舍楼下接你的。”羽生换了鞋子走进房间。

“别别别，你可别来！”金博洋连忙制止他。“我可不想被人继续在校园网上扒个底掉，你饶了我吧。”

他可是怕了，上个学期因为有人和羽生表白而牵扯出来的羽生单方面承认自己有了心仪的omega这件事，依旧在校园网上高挂，至今那帖子的热度还居高不下，他可不想二次上榜，自己还要脸呢，别闹！

未来的三年半的大学生活除非他不想好好过了，才会纵容羽生在学校里和他表现的过分亲密。

“哦……”羽生应着。

“那天天为什么不给我回消息？”他问到。

“嗯？你给我发消息了？”金博洋反问，然后四处摸着手机。

原来手机被他放在了外衣的衣兜里，进了门之后他就只顾着翻自己背来的东西，脱掉的外衣被他放到一旁就遗忘了，连带着手机一起，所以他没看到羽生发来的消息。

“哦，我没听到……”金博洋摊手。

“好吧……”羽生表示原谅他了。随即他看到金博洋摆了一地的各种东西惊讶地瞪大双眼。

“天天要搬过来了是么？”他问。

“你那么开心干嘛？”金博洋看着异常欣喜的羽生，心下有点嘀咕。

“这样我就不用‘独守空房’了！”羽生说道。

“这个词不是这么用的好不好？”金博洋无奈地说着。

“天天知道是什么意思就好了。”羽生耍赖地上前拥住自己的爱人，将下巴放到他的肩上，亲昵地贴着他。

“是，我知道。”金博洋伸出手摸着他的侧脸，两个人难得地靠在一起，一叙这短暂的离别。

金博洋自课程表下来之后便陆陆续续地搬了过去，两个人的同居生活也正式拉开序幕。

不过他有和羽生约法三章，其中一条便是红着脸和他讨论日常深入交流的事情。

羽生其实知道他的心理和想法，一朝从beta变身成omega，换做是谁都难接受自己从上面那个变成下面那个，所以他也不会逼他什么。

他倒不是什么柏拉图爱情的推崇者，他也有对他的臆想与欲望，单看那几次冲动就知道自己有多想要他。只不过他不想吓到他，只能一步一步地慢慢来。

两个人在商量好之后便住在了一起。

都是血气方刚的年纪，亲亲抱抱到也有几次擦枪走火不得不发泄，那时候的他们也只是相互用手解决掉炽热的欲望，发泄过后抱着彼此呼吸相抵地温存着。

搬过去和羽生住之后的不久，金博洋又接到了之前做家教的那位初中生家长的电话，因为他教的效果不错，希望他能再带孩子一段时间。金博洋也觉得刚开学的课程不多，这个时间赚点外快也好，只不过晚上回来路上要走十几个分钟，还要穿小区过巷子，羽生怕他不安全，几经探讨，终于在金博洋点头允许羽生每天晚上接他下班，才肯同意他接这份工作。


	30. （三十）

白天上课，晚上家教，周末和羽生蹲在家里打游戏收拾屋子煮晚饭，两个人的小日子过得还算是和谐滋润。

隋文静和金杨也知道了他们两个同居的事情，奈何孩子大了，他们不能管也管不住，毕竟他俩之后的那一步必然是要走的，与其到时候尴尬生疏，还不如现在就在一起磨合，也好习惯彼此的存在。

思及此，他们也就没有什么好阻拦的，拆散一对有情人的恶婆婆角色确实不太适合他们。只不过隋文静也确实拎着金博洋的耳朵训了他一次，基本内容除了要保护好自己之外，还有一个很重要也不容忽视的问题。

当隋文静说完之后，金博洋掉在头上“不准怀孕”的四个大字给砸懵了。随后脸颊被臊的通红，支支吾吾地应着。

金杨就更加直白，直接打包赠送丛书一套，金博洋打开一看，内容都是omega的自我保护，简直是omega居家必备的安全丛书，也多亏了直男江哥能从众多丛书中搜罗出这本。要不是怕被江哥给灭了，他真想问问他是怎么在书店里挑的这本书。

自家老铁的情意他自然是知道的，一直在嘴上保证自己会乖也会听话，转过头那一套书就被他丢到墙角去生蜘蛛网了。

也不是他有多不喜欢，只不过自己的勇气只够支撑他翻开第一页看看目录，随即就被后面的什么omega生殖解剖、发情期特性和注意事项给吓了出去，转而一丢，眼不见，心不烦，头也不疼了。

羽生很感慨，他们是真心实意地为金博洋打算着。他也有考虑过，如果真的遇到发情期，他也是要想办法采取措施的。在完成完全标记之时，omega的受孕率几乎是百分之百，不采取措施的话，他们两个可真是要一边上课一边养娃。

在学校里结合过的其他AO的情况和他们类似，却始终有很大区别，他们遇到的omega是真正的omega，而羽生的这个omega，则是个拥有beat内核的“假omega”。

所以你指望金博洋能有什么omega的自觉？他甚至经常忘记自己这个第二性别。

因此现实终于找准时机匆匆赶来，给他当头一棒后，他才知道什么是omega本能的厉害。

每天晚上金博洋都会提前给羽生发消息或者打电话，等他家教结束之后，自己的爱人就会接他下班。

直到某一天晚上，羽生因为回到学校处理学生会的事情，出去时比平常些晚，就耽误了接金博洋这件事。

本来每天都会路过的小区和暗巷交界处都十分安静，但唯独就今天不同。

金博洋听到有人细碎的呼救声。

“救我……哈……”

细碎的呻吟呼喊传到了他的耳中，他仔细分辨着声音的来源，走向了不远处的巷子。

巷子口有一盏路灯，刚好将那漆黑的街道照的通明，有一个人靠着墙壁蜷缩在入口处，痛苦地呼喊着。

“你……怎么了？”金博洋小心翼翼的向他靠近着，同时闻到了一股浓烈的香味。

“这是……”想到了什么的他突然瞪大了眼睛，“发情期？？？”

“救我……太难受了……求你……求……你……救救我！”这个omega似乎是将金博洋认成了beta，知道他的威胁性小，便扑过来紧紧地抓着他。

“诶？？我怎么救你啊？？”金博洋慌乱中拨打了120，报了地址和情况后请求他们出诊。但他也知道，在120到来之前他得在这里守着，否则太危险。

危险就是危险，从来也不是谁守着就能避开的。

被omega发情的信息素勾引的alpha已经开始躁动，并且开始四下搜寻着他。

金博洋看了一眼缩在墙角的omega，第六感总在告诉他，有alpha快找到这里了。

这时的羽生也打电话过来问他到了哪里，他已经从校园里转了出来，现在过去接他。

“我在暗巷，你快来！”金博洋着急的喊着，随后又像是想到了什么，对着手机大叫:“不行不行，你不能过来，这里有个发情期的omega，你不能来！”

“发情期的omega？？？”羽生听闻慌出了一身汗。

这个时候的金博洋本来就处在激素波动的阶段，自上次发情期已经过了半年之久，羽生每天都在担心他会被谁的信息素影响而引出新的发情期，结果他竟然随便在路上捡一个发情期的omega？？

羽生听着金博洋惊呼一声挂断的电话，整个人都担忧了起来，抬起腿就往小区外跑，希望能在出什么事前尽快找到他。

天天，你可千万不能有事！

一个被信息素刺激到已经红了眼alpha循着味道靠近了他们两个，金博洋和羽生打电话的声音被那人捕捉到，于是便迅速地冲了过来。

金博洋被他的猛然出现吓了一跳，随即只来的及拉住向omega跑过去的alpha，就慌忙的挂断了电话。

“你不能过去！”金博洋死死地拉住那个alpha的手臂，硬是将他拦在了巷口。

“你是什么东西？放开！”红了眼睛的alpha对着他怒吼道。“这里没你的事，快滚！”

被一个beta坏了好事的alpha怒极，只想赶走金博洋。不远处的omega就像是一罐香气扑鼻的蜜糖，吸引着他心底那只巨兽咆哮着靠近。

“都说了你不能过去，你不能强迫他！”金博洋怒骂道，手上一用力，借着惯性就将人甩到了墙上。

alpha眼见到口的大餐就是吃不到嘴里，仗着自己身强力壮还是alpha，直接动手推开纠缠的他，还释放着信息素和威压，试图让金博洋知难而退，毕竟他对beta没什么兴趣。

可是金博洋一门心思不想让他靠近，于是就在alpha动手推开他之后，他也就不顾那些不准惹事的叮嘱，小火苗一窜，就向前冲去。

他作为一个beta，还是一个从小到大的天总小霸王，和人打架这件事还真是不陌生。当然，他也没有将人打伤的想法，只是趁那人不备，一脚踹上了他的腘窝，那人膝盖一软，直直地跪了下去。他也顺势将人压在地上，用膝盖抵着他趴着的后背，不让他爬起来。

有跑步声和喘息声渐渐靠近，金博洋又绷紧了身子，再来一个他可是拦不住。

“天天！你在哪？”羽生的呼喊声传来。

“我在这边！羽生！你快来！我要压不住了！”他回应道。

羽生闻到了omega信息素的味道，但不是金博洋的，他心底缓缓地松了一口气，又循声跑了过去，只见他的小爱人膝盖下压着一个人，巷子深处也蜷缩着一个。

只一眼，他就明白发生了什么事，拿出手机拨打了110报警电话。

120竟然来的比110还要晚。

警察接到羽生的报案后五分钟就赶到了暗巷里，将那个被他拦住的alpha铐起来带走，这种情况自然有alpha和omega的治安管理条例来处罚。只不过里面那个omega他们没办法处理，他们管不了发情期的omega。

剩下的三个人也暂时不可以走，需要跟着他们去派出所做个笔录备案。

羽生在一旁一言不发地揽着金博洋，面色沉的可怕。

120的救护车赶来，下来的小护士带着阻隔剂从下车就开始呲，然后走过去扶起巷子深处的omega，准备将他送上救护车在处理他的发情期。

等到护士扶着那个omega走到金博洋的面前时，他对他说了声谢谢，金博洋倒是没在意，摆了摆手说着没有关系的话。然而这个omega向一旁的羽生转了过去，伸手就要去抓他的胳膊，被金博洋挡了挡，而羽生也厌恶地向一旁偏了偏很明显地躲过了那人伸过来的手。

“我请你……标记我好么？”他抖着声音撑在护士的胳膊上问着羽生。

靠！我救你，你居然想睡我男朋友？

金博洋不可思议地瞪大了眼睛。

“不好意思，这位alpha。”护士开口说道。“因为有omega要求您可以标记他，所以我们必须例行公事的问一问，请问您同意和这位omega完成完全标记么？如果愿意的话，我们医院可以为您的omega提供暂时的镇定，其他的您带着他回去就可以了。”

“对不起，这个alpha已经有互为标记的omega了！他不需要其他omega，请您带他回去治疗。”金博洋怒瞪着那个一直发抖的omega。

救人救出来个情敌这剧本我也是看不懂了，老子连alpha都不怕，你要是再对我的羽生有什么小心思，老子带着你一起打！

护士闻言怔了怔，不知道这个一直挡在前面的beta为什么这么说，不过既然有人说话了，而且那个alpha一脸不耐烦的模样，这门露水姻缘只怕是这个发情的omega的一厢情愿吧。

随即护士向他们示意了一下，便扶着求爱不成的omega向救护车走去。

“照顾好你自己，下次发情的时候请不要乱跑！你不是每次都能幸运地遇到像我一样的omega救你，希望你以后不要拖累其他人，也不要随随便便看上别人的男朋友！”金博洋冷着声音在他们的身后说道。

这几句话让在场的人都十分惊讶，这个看上去明明是beta的男生居然是个omega？还是个能打alpha的omega？？

没等有人问出口什么，羽生已经揽着金博洋离开了现场，坐上了去派出所坐笔录的警车。

等两个人被询问结束，也不过二十分钟。毕竟事情简单，一个alpha对着两个omega行凶，怎么都不可能是omega的挑衅，而金博洋的行为算是见义勇为，虽然是他先动的手，但因为没打伤那位alpha，也是为了救人，所以不追究什么责任，更何况他也是omega。

将事情讲清楚后，羽生便带着金博洋坐上了回家的车，只不过一路上羽生的都面色暗沉的吓人，连带着金博洋都不敢吭声。

到家进门后，金博洋小心翼翼地拉着羽生的衣袖轻轻晃着。

“你生气了？”他从侧面伸过头来问到。

“天天知道自己今天很危险么？”羽生也不看他，冷冷地问到。

金博洋也知道自己做的有些欠妥，但当时的情况就是那个样子他也没得选择。

“我……”他没什么可以狡辩的。

“还是天天觉得自己不需要我担心？”羽生语调没有变化，依旧冷冰冰的。

“我没有……只是……”

“只是不得已？”羽生转过身子看着他。

“天天，我不是不赞同你见义勇为，也不是不赞同你救人，如果今天在暗巷经历发情期的是你，我真的希望有人能像你一样从天而降，保护你，不让你受到伤害。但是天天，我现在回想起来都是后怕。如果你被那个omega的信息素刺激到同样发情，在面对那样一个alpha的时候，你要怎么办？”

看着羽生担忧的模样，金博洋也觉得十分窝心。

是自己让他担心了。

“对不起嘛。”金博洋拉着羽生的衣服下摆一副可怜兮兮的样子，“我也想不到这么多啊，那会只想让医生来带走他，而且你也是alpha，我不想你过去，万一你也被激发出本能，难道我要看着你标记他么？”

“天天，只有你能激发出我的本能，当然，我爱你并不单单因为这种本能。一个理智的人要能够控制自己的行为，为自己所做的一切负责，如果因为自己是alpha就觉得高人一等，随便去标记发情期的omega，那这个人对自己也不够尊重。”羽生看向他的眼底认真地说着。

“嗯，我知道了……”金博洋乖巧地点头。“你可不可以先去洗个澡啊？我不喜欢你身上有那个omega的味道。”那个omega在最后和他们两个说话的时候，有故意用信息素去攻击过羽生，所以羽生身上沾了他的味道。

简直就是你身上有他的香水味的现实翻版。

“那我先去，你先歇会，喝点水。”羽生见他该教育也教育够了，便抓紧时间去洗漱。

金博洋点点头，怀揣着被无罪释放的小窃喜，偷偷溜回卧室里歇着。


	31. （三十一）

看着金博洋没事的羽生，因为身上的信息素味道而先去了浴室洗漱，等他出来后又探了探金博洋额头的温度，确认他确实没有什么问题，才放下心来。

金博洋还笑他太紧张。

事实证明，人的flag不能立的太早太满，否则现实会啪啪打脸。

状况就出在了金博洋进去浴室之后。

羽生擦好头发靠在床头翻着书，浴室里的哗哗水声还能隐约听到，突然间巨大的响声传来，羽生丢了手里的书便冲向了浴室。

“天天！怎么了？天天！”门被他从里面反锁着，羽生推不开，只能拍着门喊他。

金博洋也不知道自己怎么了，后颈处突然间变的滚烫，他还以为是自己碰到了热水，还没等他来得及回头查看究竟是什么原因，就被一股热潮席卷了全身。

那如同火山喷发而出的熔浆一般的热度迅速地吞噬着他，双腿再也无力地撑住自己的身体，他只能靠着冰冷的墙壁，试图找回一丝神智。

摸到不远处的浴液瓶子，他用尽全身的力气向一旁的墙上砸去，这才有刚刚那一声巨响。

羽生着急地拍着门，可他只能在门内用尽力气抱住自己的胳膊，蜷缩住身体，紧靠着冰冷的墙才能努力地压制着不断翻滚的情潮。

见金博洋毫无反应，羽生用尽全身的力气将门踹开。

扑面而来的豆蔻幽香绵长的气味瞬间勾动着属于他alpha那部分本能。细微辛辣的杜蘅味也丝丝溢出，试图和那香气完美融合。

闻到信息素的羽生呼吸急促，那诱人的醇厚香味透入他的身体，瞬间化作一股股冲动的热浪向下身奔涌。

打开门后的他见到在墙角蜷缩成一团的金博洋，整个人心疼的要命。

他两步冲到那人身边，伸手关上已经被他碰到冷水的花洒，冰凉的水珠打在他那光裸白皙的皮肤上，留下的都是冰冷的痕迹。

羽生拉起他拥到怀里，触手冰冰凉的皮肤让他的心下惊了惊。

这么凉的水，他是怎么冲下去的？

“天天，你怎么样了？别吓我，天天，没事了，别害怕……”羽生将他抱在怀里，伸手拿过一旁的大浴巾帮他擦着身上的冷水，他感觉的到，金博洋整个人都在发抖。

他冷，可他又热。

冷水打在身上的感觉让他冷的发抖，可体内的灼热感他又根本压不住，一冷一热的刺激中让他更难以保持清醒。

粗砺的毛巾擦着细嫩的皮肤都会带起他细碎的呻吟，内里的热度快要将他焚烧殆尽。

羽生迅速地擦完他身上的水，将人用浴巾一包，打横抱起已经软成一滩的人，快速走向卧室，将人放到床上，塞进被子里。

“天天，能听到我说话么？”羽生伏在他身上轻轻地托着他潮红满布的脸轻声唤着他。

“唔……热……”金博洋眯着眼睛，脑子里已经不甚清醒，被热潮逼出的泪水从眼眶里滑落，可是他却死死地拉着被子边，指节用力到泛白，试图守住这最后一道防线。

羽生心疼地擦着他眼角溢出的泪水，想替他分担痛苦却又没有任何办法。

“羽生……我难受……羽生……”他一声声的痛苦呻吟听到羽生的耳中，足以让他心疼担忧到极点。

金博洋用力地咬着唇，尖锐的虎牙狠狠地戳在唇瓣之上，羽生见到，捏了捏他的下巴，轻声哄到:“天天，放松，不要伤害自己，千万不要再伤害自己。”

闻言，金博洋瞪大自己模糊的双眼，看见了伏在他身上一脸担忧与关切的羽生。

唉……

他在心底叹着气。

自己又让他担忧害怕了。

羽生虽然不说，但是他知道，去年在校医室自己的决绝狠烈让他如今还有所后怕，他最担心的不是发情期会怎样，而是他为了对抗发情期会做出什么伤害自身的事情。

“对不起……羽生……真的……对不起……”金博洋知道他在心疼自己，只能一遍一遍地重复着。

“天天，不要和我说对不起，你没有什么对不起我的，我……唔……”羽生想要说出口的话被一双微微颤动的红唇彻底封堵，那辗转之间的热度与激情不断发酵。

金博洋吻的急切，羽生配合着他。交缠的舌尖磨出啧啧的水声，舔舐着彼此齿关的每一寸领地，交换着口中的津液，抢夺起原本就被情欲蒸腾的极为稀薄的空气。

激烈的吻纠缠着两个人的唇齿，肺部的空气仿佛都要被压缩殆尽，金博洋推着身上的人，试图想要在接吻的间隙中喘一口气。

羽生感受到了他的推拒，恋恋不舍地放开他的唇，然后又俯身重重地吮吸了一下，才彻底地撑起身子放开他。

这个吻算作临时标记，暂时安抚了金博洋身体里的躁动。

“天天，你听我说。”羽生撑在他上方认真地说道。“我最担心的事情在今天那个omega的催化下发生了，天天，你是知道自己的身体的，所以……”

“我明白……”金博洋喘着气打断他的话。“我知道我面临的是什么，羽生，我也是真真切切的想要你的，无关本能，也无关发情……呼……我……我爱你……”

羽生被金博洋这一句表白砸到呆愣。

他们两个表明心意这么久，金博洋一直都因为面皮薄而从来不说“爱”这个字。羽生经常逗弄他，逼他表达爱意，而他说的也不过是喜欢二字，如今在这个时候对他直白坦诚的表达自己的情感，反而叫他不知所措。

你懂得哪种欣喜若狂么？

似绝境后的柳暗花明。

如枯枝残叶间于春风中吐露的第一支嫩芽。

“天天，我也爱你。”羽生望入他的眼底，极其庄重认真地说道。

“唔……”刚刚被压下去的情热又有反复之势，金博洋用力睁着水润含波的双目，试图看清身上人的面容，咬着牙用尽全身的力气，对他说道:“羽生……请你……呼……标记我吧……”

得到首肯的羽生知道金博洋迈出这一步是有多么艰难，他要克服自己臣服于人下的心理，要接受之后成为自己配偶的事实，还要面对今后的发情期与为他生儿育女的痛苦。这一切，在他过往的二十年里，是完全与他无关的。

羽生低头吻向他的眉心，郑重地承诺着:“天天，我会用自己的一辈子来呵护你，不会让你的决定有后悔的那一天。”

金博洋的眼角因为他的这句话而滚出热泪，他相信羽生可以说到做到。

于是他仰躺在床上，眯着自己的双眼，向他弯出一个甜甜的笑容，那可爱的虎牙晃着那人的眼。于是他闻到了辛辣但却回甘香醇的杜蘅味，铺天盖地，席卷而来。

喉咙深处溢出小小的，压抑的喘息与呻吟声，朦胧的的眼中看不清那人的面庞，只能听到彼此胸口咚咚跳动的心脏，鼓噪起嘈杂的情欲之声。

羽生在他的脖颈周围轻轻地啃咬着，描绘着形状美好的锁骨轮廓，一点点地印上独属于他的红色深痕。

“哈……痒……好痒……唔……”温热的气息打在他的一方锁骨之上，羽生正用着舌尖勾缠着他那凸起的喉结，一寸寸地描摹着那形状好看的地方，尖锐的齿尖也偶尔噬咬着，在那酥麻的快意里又传入了一丝被咬出的痛感。

金博洋唇瓣溢出娇媚的呻吟，那绵软的尾音好似不是从他的口中发出的。

羽生顺着他的下颌吻上他的唇，两人又交换了一个甜腻的吻。他知道，金博洋的发情期来势汹汹，不能急着让他发泄，而是要帮他疏解热潮带来的渴求与痛苦。

他亲昵的摸着金博洋的眉眼，将鼻尖贴近他的蹭着，alpha与omega的气息交融着，纠缠着，在这细碎的啄吻中催生出另一种汹涌的渴求。

羽生拉开他之前用作最后防线的被子，将他嫩白的胸膛全部裸露出来，上面一对红樱盛放出娇嫩的颜色，点缀在那细白的方寸间。

精准地叼上一侧泛红的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻碾磨，在他受不了地闷哼出声时，用舌尖抵着那细小的头端狠狠地向下压住。

于是他如愿地听到了金博洋口中溢出的高亢的哭腔。

另一侧没有被照顾的乳尖怯生生地挺立着，可羽生却没有想要碰一碰的意思。

当他松开抵着乳孔的舌尖时，那一方红樱已被他蹂躏到嫣然盛放。

殷红的颜色点缀在那嫩白的胸前，与另一侧泛着淡粉色的顶端完全不同。

羽生重新将那水润的乳尖纳入口中，金博洋受不了地扶着伏在他胸前的头，本以为他会像刚刚那样继续碾压，却没想到，他咬住乳晕，大力地吮吸着。

负压带来的紧致让他仿佛整个灵魂都被羽生吸走了，他不自觉地挺着胸，想将乳肉更多地送入他的口中。胸前本来应该没有任何其他感觉的两点，在他omega体质被彻底激发后，也随之敏感的不行。

一左一右如天如地的落差让金博洋难耐地推着他的头。

羽生将自己从他胸前离开，抬头问着金博洋怎么了。

小爱人已经被汹涌的快感淹没，喑哑着声音指着另一侧的乳尖，说道:“这边……也要……”

羽生微微笑出声，低头舔了一口泛着水光红润的那侧，激的身下人腰肢颤了颤，随即覆上另外一侧，比之前那只还要更加粗暴地对待着。

胸前胀胀麻麻的感觉夹裹着快意冲向下腹，他未经触碰的性器在这发情期期间迅速肿胀硬挺。

灼热与痛快交织，泪珠与嘤咛轻和，婉转出一副情色绝美的画面。

他低声啜泣，似乎是被翻涌的情浪拍覆到沙滩上搁浅的鱼，无力的挣扎着，却逃不开这方寸间的禁锢，只能被迫承受。


	32. （三十二）

羽生将被子拉的更开，掩藏在其中的宝藏慢慢展露着自己的容貌。

平坦光滑的小腹，小巧圆润的肚脐，硬挺的性器直直地竖起，顶端已经开始溢出点点清液。

金博洋觉得身体里的那把火越烧越旺，胸前的胀满感让他几乎啜泣，而身下的感觉更是一塌糊涂。

前端的硬挺叫嚣着想要发泄，可让他最难以启齿的是身后。

他觉得自己体内好像某个地方打开了一个开闸放水的水龙头，那一股股湿热的液体不受自己控制一般从身后缓缓流出，好像已经沾湿了整个下体。

他难耐的搓着细长匀称的双腿，似乎是想将那汩汩而出的体液蹭个干净。

羽生的目光一寸寸向下，滑过小腹，大腿，最后定格在他试图藏起的密缝之间。

他重新俯下身，如同婴儿哺乳一般吸着他肿胀充血的乳头，另一边恣意地抚摸着他纤细腰肢上的美好线条。

“啊！不要……不要咬……”金博洋哭叫道。

那唇舌太刺激，羽生吸吮的也太过热烈，仿佛要将他拆吞入腹一般蹂躏着胸前娇媚的两点。

“唔……要……要坏了……”仅被吸着乳尖，金博洋就敏感到快要被推上发泄的顶峰，他激动到脚背都崩的紧紧的。“不要……不要了……嗯……不要吸……”

羽生闻言便放开了他偏爱的那一方红润。

omega在发情期期间不宜有或多的前戏，敏感的身体会让他们极度兴奋，高潮的次数和速度也会比alpha快的很多。过分的挑逗会让他们过多的发泄，进而难以撑过漫长的发情期。

“羽生……我……我好奇怪……呜……”被发情期掌控的金博洋还不太适应自己身体的变化。

“天天怎么了？”羽生柔声地问到。

“不……不知道……好想要……想要你……”得不到满足的omega渴望着alpha的爱抚与进入，他刺痒难耐的内里早已春水泛滥，急需alpha的碾磨与剐蹭。

金博洋口中说着让自己羞涩的话语，却躺在枕头上摇着头，似乎想否认那个渴望一切的人是自己一般。

“那让我看看，天天究竟哪里想要我？”羽生突然生出了一分坏心眼，故意逗着他。

“这里么？”羽生伸出手指戳着小巧的肚脐，那酥麻的感觉直冲下腹，瞬间便激出了硬挺着性器上的几滴泪珠。

“不！不是……呜呜……”痒……好痒……被情欲支配的人只能否认着。

“那是这里？”羽生将手指顺着平坦小腹向下滑动，点上了性器圆润的顶端，蹭着裂口处溢出的滴滴白浊。

“啊……不！不要……唔……会射的……”已经哭出来的omega咬着自己食指指节，将那些无法承受的情潮咬牙吞下去，一同堵住的，还有无意识脱口而出的那些让人羞愧的话。

“天天这里真的很漂亮。”羽生抚摸着他翘挺的硬物。他们同居后虽然没有做到过最后一步，但是早晚擦枪走火的时候偶尔也会有，彼此也帮过对方发泄，每一次羽生都特别喜欢抚摸着他比自己小巧的性器。

羽生是个实打实的alpha，虽然长着一张颇为欺诈的俊脸，但是那话儿却是alpha里不输他人，沉甸甸的，极有分量。真正等他硬起来，金博洋必须要两只手一起才能服务到位。

“不要……再摸了……求你……”哭的满脸都是泪水的金博洋真的受不了这种逗弄，体内翻滚的情潮简直要将他吞噬了一般。

“好吧……如你所愿。”羽生看小爱人哭的凄惨，也收了继续逗他的心思，估计过了这么久的准备，他容纳自己的那个地方，应该已经足够湿润了。

于是他便分开他的一双细白有力的长腿，让他岔开后分别踩在两侧，拿过一个枕头垫在他腰窝下，自己则伸出手探向他的身后。

穴道里渗出的水液已经流到穴口，淋漓地水光在穴口摇摇欲坠，牵出半条银丝。

羽生揉着他身下穴口处的褶皱。

那里一张一合地微微吞吐着指尖，带出晶莹透亮的蜜汁，沾湿了他的一根手指。

在金博洋微微嘤咛的时候，将一根手指完完整整地探入他的肉穴当中。

omega的后穴天生就是为了容纳alpha粗大性器而生的，一只手指对发情期的omega来说不过是隔靴搔痒。

羽生见他没有不适，便又加了一只。

两只手指在他体内搅动着淋漓的汁水，在进到手指根部之后，他手掌向前，摸索着高热柔韧的肠壁。随后，曲起那作恶的两只手指，猛然地压向肠壁正前方的一处柔韧处，用力按住。

“啊！哈……啊……不！”金博洋被他刺激地仰着头，用力地抻着脖颈，手指猛然攥住身下的被褥，整个人用力到如同濒临死亡的鸟，高傲地扬着细长的脖子。

体内的酸麻达到巅峰，前端紧绷的器官立刻痉挛起来，他只觉得自己的身体浸在一池热水中，腰部以下都是酸的，未经触碰便射出了一大滩精液，直直地，全部都撒满了他自己的小腹。一股股的精液喷出，整个过程持续了好久，下半身那阵可怕的痉挛才渐歇。

等到高潮余韵过去，金博洋紧绷的身子完全软了下去，整个人都瘫在了那里。前列腺高潮给他这个发情期的omega带来了前所未有的快感，羽生的手指还在抵着他的前列腺，延长了他享受这部分余韵的时间。

看他软了的性器，羽生才好进行下一步。

手指放开抵住的前列腺，两只手指在身后的穴道内开始进出，撑开紧致的肠壁，继续向高热的内里进攻。

将他高潮后的痴憨媚态刻入眼底，羽生觉得自己用尽了全部的忍耐力才能保证他不会一时冲动直接要了他。

发情期omega的身体虽然会自行分泌水液润滑，但是对于他来说，金博洋身下接纳他的地方，还是不够的。为了避免他受伤，羽生趁着他高潮后的痉挛继续开拓着他泥泞的后穴。

他的身体已经绵软的不可思议，后穴里吞吐着两根撑开的手指越发的摸向深处。

“天天，你这里……”羽生感慨着他身子里的湿滑与紧致的缠允，可金博洋却不知道。

“嗯？”他疑问。

“好多水，我的手指都要被你泡皱了……”他如实地说着。

金博洋闻言，脸腾的一下就红了个通透，抬起岔开的软绵绵的一只腿，尝试着要踹一脚身前的那人，却被恶意抠弄后穴的手指按软了腰，一条腿要落不落地在那里吊着，被羽生空下的手抓住了纤细的脚踝，在手里把玩抚摸。

脚踝处传来的触感让他忍不住抽了抽腿，奈何被抓的紧紧的，他一时挣不来也就放弃了。

金博洋觉得自己就是被放在一锅温水里熬煮的那只青蛙，一点一点地，被泛滥沸腾的情欲焚烧殆尽。

“天天不能只顾着自己舒服，也要帮帮我。”羽生摸着他的小脚，偏过身子，拉过那条腿，将他的一只脚贴近了自己。

困在睡裤里的性器早已苏醒，肉乎乎的滚烫的一大包被束缚着。他的脚轻踩上去，仿佛被烫到了一般想要逃脱。

“嗯……烫……”他躲闪着，身子蹭着被褥，试图抽回自己的小脚。

羽生哪里肯依他这样撒娇，停在他身体里那两指迅速地抽插起来，带出淋漓的汁水，直接让他软了腰不敢再动。

“动一动啊，天天。”他的声音似那塞壬，有着蛊惑的意味，让人迷失在情欲的海洋深处……

金博洋听话地在那只脚上用力，按压，摩擦，挑逗着他身前勃起的那团性器，勾着小巧的脚趾去点着那里，瘙的他痒痒的。

前方得到发泄并不能满足身体内叫嚣的欲望，omega本能就是被填满，他空虚的那处依旧渴望着更加粗热的物件。

又一波情热袭来，后颈处腺体发烫，豆蔻的香味愈发浓烈，羽生知道，他是准备好了。

抽出自己的两只手指，带出了湿滑的水液，穴口挽留着手指，用力抽出时还发出了独有的吸吮声，让那个已经彻底进入发情状态的人依旧窘迫的不行。

羽生将手指上沾满的情动水液尽数抹在白嫩肥厚的大腿根部，看着那亮晶晶的一处，心情十分愉悦。

金博洋红着眼，看身上那人离开了他，脱掉身上碍事的睡衣，露出精瘦却十分结实有力的身躯。

肌肉线条饱满，每一寸都充满了力量，他不是第一次见到这具身体，但是每一次见到他都会眼馋到直吞口水。

“天天喜欢吗？”见他喉头微动，羽生牵过他的手放到了自己紧实的胸肌上。

“喜欢。”他痴迷的眼神望着，如实地回答着。

“都是你的……”尾音消失在交缠的唇舌间，羽生将自己的身子覆上他的，热烈地缠吻。

金博洋攀住他的脖颈，和他的舌尖摩擦勾弄，两个人的胸膛紧贴，被分开在两侧细长的双腿也找到了自己应该安放的地方，勾住他的蜂腰，用大腿内侧摩挲着他的腰侧肌肉，腰部不自觉地扭动着，故意蹭着他已经肿大的性器。

羽生爱死了他这种杀敌一千自损八百的做法，整个人都被他热情地蹭出火来，只想掰开他的大腿，狠狠地顶进去，让他再也做不出这勾引的媚样。

唇舌向下，在细白的颈上印上点点红痕，流连在他的胸前，对那一对已经肿胀不堪的乳尖细密地啃噬着，吸吮拨弄。

金博洋摸上在他胸前啃咬的头，葱白的手指陷入他浓密的黑发中，在吸品的间隙里，拉着他的头发嘤咛。

一只手向下又掐住了发泄过一次目前正在不应期的性器，软趴趴的一条垂在幽谷前。

他揉着下端的两个囊袋，不意外地听到他拔高的呻吟声。

身后的穴口一口一口地吐着湿滑的热液，泛滥的水渍顺着沟壑滑落到臀瓣，沾湿了那一方翘挺。

身体已经准备好了，就是不知道他心理是否能够承受住羽生的爱意滋润，一时间他也有些止步不前。

撑起自己的身子，将已经完全硬挺的粗长热物抵在穴口，极强的压迫感让身下的人瑟缩着。

“天天，你看着我，听我说。”羽生将自己的额头抵在他的额前，两人四目相对，轻啄他的唇瓣，碾磨着无尽的爱意。

“嗯……羽生……呼……你说……”穴口食髓知味的想要纠缠住扣门而来的硬挺热物，却在吸缠间怯懦地若即若离。

“我爱你，所以尊重你的意愿，天天，我知道让你放下心理的障碍很难，呼……如果你不想，我一定不会勉强你……”蓄势待发的热物被穴口含住，拼命地向深处带去，惹得羽生也有些气息不稳。

“你……混蛋……这个时候……唔……这样问我……”他被撩拨到现在这种境地，却还要说这样的话，要不是发情期，他一定将他踹下床。

“我……”他咬着唇，脑子被AO交融的信息素激荡的不再清楚，“来啊……能要我的……只能是你——啊！”

羽生一只手托高他的臀，在得到他的肯定后，胀挺的热物对准湿漉漉的穴口尽根没入，直插到底。


	33. （三十三）

被硕大滚烫的性器一举悍入，金博洋觉得自己被他捅了个对穿。长大嘴，叫喊声却卡在了喉咙间，喊都喊不出。

两人布满汗水湿淋淋的身体紧密地贴合在一起，相触的部位热得仿佛要着了火一般。那坚挺的器物嵌在他的身体里如一块烧红的烙铁，灼烫着细嫩的肉壁，将他烫成最为契合的模样，撑开柔软的内里，紧紧箍着他。

里面太过温暖美好，紧致的穴肉在他进入时被层层破开，温润的水液充当了润滑，让两人相触的部位毫不干涩，蠕动的肠肉有些独自的思考，乐此不疲地拥住他的热物，缠着他向深处进发。

羽生感觉着怀里的人高热细腻的肌肤，静静地停在深处让身下人缓着气，热物跳动的脉络在他体内震响，享受着肠肉的蠕动与吸纳，从下腹里徒生出的快感，是他从来没有过的。

金博洋好不容易从那猛然的进入中缓过来气息，小口地喘着气，一呼一吸地带动身下被填塞的满满当当的肉穴，不自觉的箍紧了穴口，将人又夹出一声闷哼。

“天天放松，你再这么紧，我就要被你夹断了……”羽生打趣地说着。

又羞又囧的金博洋拍了一巴掌那人光裸的胸膛，不意外地牵动了身下那处相连，惹得自己惊喘着。

忽地被牵动出的摩擦给予了他更多的快感，适应了巨大器物的肠肉开始不满足于其中只塞着却不动的性器。有些难耐地用脚背蹭着羽生的后腰，口中却说不出让他动一动那种羞耻的话。

感受到了他的急切，羽生也不再忍耐，动着蜂腰将热物缓缓抽出，那肠肉挽留的热情，勾勾缠缠地拥着那每一寸脉络与沟壑，舍不得地吮吸。

热物抽出到仅留一个头端卡住穴口，在肠肉饥渴到层层叠叠地磨着顶端的小口时，再蛮横地闯入。

来来回回的大开大合，身下的人被颠出白嫩的泳浪，火热的性器鞭笞着收缩的肠壁，磨着其中的每一寸软肉。

粗大的蕈头在每次抽插中都会刮到上壁敏感的腺体，每一寸退出都在感受着那紧密的不舍的。徐徐破开层层肠肉又像是在逡巡着自己的领地，他将身下人脆弱的肠壁擢成性器的形状，在其中蹭着自己热物溢出的前液，配合着他分泌出来的淋漓汁水，搅出一室的水声。

“啊……呀……”身下人的口中只能喘出惊呼，呻吟声都被顶的破碎，羽生看着他无意识地扭动着纤细的腰肢，配合着每一次顶弄，品尝着其中的愉悦与快意，那水汪汪的眼睛里被操弄出春情，鬓角发丝凌乱地被汗液打湿，贴在脸上，唇色嫣然微张着轻喘，一点红嫩的舌尖在其中若隐若现，双颊绯红，一副被情欲掌控的痴憨媚态落入眼底，然后他的热物又涨大了一圈。

“唔……好满……胀……啊……”金博洋内里的每一处敏感点都被硕大滚烫的器物碾磨着，口中无意识的叫着各种话，被alpha填满占有的认知极大地安抚了omega躁动的本能，他完全丢掉了雌伏的难堪，只想借着和爱人的交合，与他真正地融为一体。

“羽……唔……羽生……给我……求你……给我啊……”omega的本能渴求着alpha的深入成结，他并不知道自己想要的是什么，可是单纯的摩擦已经解决不了体内某个地方已经泛滥的痒意，只能无助地求着他，甚至都不知道自己在渴求什么。

听到爱人的渴求，羽生下身并未停止顶弄，俯下身子亲上他被汗水和泪水打湿的脸颊。

“天天知道自己在说什么么？”他将手掌摸上他的下腹，用力按压着都可以感受到他薄薄的腰间自己嵌入的性器，甚至大力顶弄时，都能够看到他被顶出的痕迹。

“知道……我……知道……”他睁开朦胧的眼，看着身前卖力的耕耘的人，痴迷地望着他。“我想要你……想……啊……要……完整的……你……”一句话被顶的破碎不堪，但他还继续着。“羽生……你进来……进来啊……”

里面太痒了，他知道，那是自己的生殖腔，是他们最后成结，完成彻底标记的地方。

羽生抵着那个入口顶弄了许久，已经感觉到身下人为他打开了那里，准备容纳他的硕大，可是这个体位对金博洋来说太过痛苦，他不想让他这么难受。

“天天乖，不要急……我们换下位置。”说着却未将自己的性器拿出，而是嵌在其中，将人直接转了过来，肉棒在内里转圈摩擦，爽的金博洋几乎快要哭出来。

帮他摆好位置，整个人都趴在床上，后腰塌着，相连的部位却高高翘起，接受着他的另一番开拓。

圆润的吐着前液的头端抵在那处碾压厮磨，尽力地凿出一个广阔的入口。

金博洋受不了下腹的酸胀，咬着枕头哼哼唧唧地哭着。下身像被浸在温水中一般，酸软的使不上力气。大腿的肌肉打着颤，半硬的性器垂在腿间，随着身后抽插的律动前后摇晃着，甩出半透明的腺液，淅淅沥沥地蹭到身下的被褥上与自己的小腹间。

如果不是羽生在身后托着他的腹部与腰臀，他早就无力地趴在床上动弹不得了。

羽生一只手揉着他翘挺肥嫩的臀瓣，这是他身上唯二最具手感的地方，细腻的臀肉从指间挤出，揉弄的过程中拉扯着穴口，带出他一阵紧张的挛缩，将其中的热物含的更加急切热烈。

“唔……受不了……别……轻点……啊……”被大力撞击的穴内软肉不断地痉挛，拼命地挤压缠裹着层层突破的热物，感受着每一条青筋与脉络的形状，品尝撞击摩擦里带来的深沉快感。

嫩白的皮肤上布满了红痕，羽生从尾椎开始吻起，一寸寸地印下啃噬轻吻的痕迹沿着脊椎骨缓缓向上，越过塌陷的腰窝，纤薄的侧肌，展翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，直向后颈处的腺体磨蹭。

金博洋被他整个人笼在身下，迷朦中偏过头，像身后那人讨着吻。羽生压在他身上，下身进到最深，磨蹭着被他凿开的内里最柔软的腔壁，吻上那红肿不堪的唇。

“嗯……唔……”被缠吻的只能微弱的呻吟，身下的快感越发的强烈，被压在小腹和被褥间的性器也因为肠道里的四下摩擦而彻底硬挺起来，哆哆嗦嗦地溢出白浊，一副即将发泄的模样。

松开他的唇，身下人已经自发地抖着身体且不受控制。两人的信息素正在款款交融，激出omega内心最为真实的渴求。

“天天……嗯……这里……”羽生用力地顶着微张的腔口，硕大的头端已经进入了小半个。“这里……我要进去……”alpha的话带着命令与不容违逆的语调让身下意乱情迷的omega抖了一抖。

“啊……胀啊……”身下的omega摇晃着头，下身酸胀的难以自持，“进来……给我……啊……”他扬着脖子，将腺体充分地露了出来。

臣服于快感和本能的omega早就渴望着alpha的成结，只有彻底进入才能满足发情期饥渴到极致的omega。

闻言，羽生也不再留情，双手握着他纤薄的腰肢，将性器从肉穴里缓缓抽离，等到肠肉热情地蠕动挽留，他微微调整着方向，用力地向前一顶，破开层层的肠肉直直地叩上腔口那片柔韧肥厚的肉壁，将那微张的口彻底捅开，巨大的头端满满地进入了更为紧致高温的生殖腔。

那里比肠道更加湿润也更加柔韧，黏黏腻腻的裹上来按压着他的龟头平滑敏感的肌肤，似乎想要吃掉他那如鸡蛋大小的蘑菇头。

耻骨紧紧地抵着他的臀肉，囊袋用力地拍着穴口处，仿佛要将双丸都塞入软道深处，一起享受这内里的缠绵与吸吮。粗砺的痴毛随着内里的轻微搅动狠狠地摩擦着穴口红润稚嫩的软肉，刮蹭的那一方敏感的肌肤不断地酥麻躲闪。

性器满满地顶入生殖腔，腔内的湿热温暖泡着敏感的头端，似乎要将它软化掉。腔口用力地卡着包皮系带，敏感的神经哪里能经得起腔口这样嘬弄，快感迅速地传向四肢百骸。alpha的面容因为这美好的内里而变的狰狞，羽生的双眼通红，两人的信息素在空气里交缠出不一样的醇香，那种成熟的混合花香后调，浓烈，辛辣，回甘后异香扑鼻。杜蘅的味道夹带着极强的攻击力将豆蔻味紧紧包裹，金博洋的后颈此刻变的滚烫。

羽生用力地碾磨抽插，含不住地汁水从相连的穴口滑落，再被撞击的四处飞溅。

“唔……呜呜……什么……啊……不要！！！疼……嗯啊……”

生殖腔内的感觉太过美妙，羽生控制不住自己alpha的本能，将身下属于自己的omega吃干抹净。他自顾自地抽插着，深顶着，全然顾不得被快感即将淹没的omega。金博洋觉得自己都快被身后的人给顶穿了，那性器仿佛已经捅到了胃里，肠肉来不及反应着节奏，慌乱地夹着其中的热物，试图让他慢一些，可他一切努力都是无用功，丝毫都止不住后面如狂风暴雨一般的抽插。他身前的性器已经硬到临界点，快感让他哭叫出声，白嫩的小手抓着身下的被褥，用力到青筋暴起，小脸上的汗水泪水口水糊了一脸，马上即将登顶的性高潮席卷了全身的感官，他只能感受得到身上那人的顶撞，继续给他带来灭顶的愉悦。

羽生突然叼住他后颈处的腺体，牙齿用力一咬，瞬间注入的信息素让金博洋痛呼出声，就在这痛的刺激里，他身前的性器蹭着被褥猛然地喷出第二轮精液，随即在快感的高潮和信息素的激荡中晕了过去。

身下的穴肉丝毫不受影响地继续嘬着那性器，羽生不再忍耐自己的欲望，狠狠地顶入生殖腔内，alpha的结迅速打开，卡住了omega的穴口，然后抵在他的花心深处射入了滚滚白浊，彻底地完成了AO之间的标记。


	34. （三十四）

金博洋幽幽转醒已经是十几分钟之后的事了。

后颈注入的信息素和刚刚完成的完全标记让他体内的激素水平正在适应新的节奏，两种味道混合出成熟复杂的香水后调香气，缠绵醇厚，香味十分特殊。

金博洋倒是觉得自己像被煮了的豆蔻一样的味道，拿来炖肉应该不错，蛮香的。

他脑子里跑着马，眼睛也缓缓睁开。

轻柔的吻落在他的脸颊，绵绵密密的。

他试着动了动，后腰的酸软让他忍不住呻吟出声。

“醒了？天天？感觉怎么样？”羽生从背后环抱着他，两人侧躺在床上，见他睁开眼想动，羽生出声问着。

“唔……酸……嗯？你怎么还没出去？”金博洋动了动，发现不属于自己的那个热物依旧嵌在自己身体里。

“结还没消啊，天天急什么？”羽生笑着打趣他，震动着的胸膛贴着他的背。

“哦……那你什么时候能消啊？”他慵懒地蹭着枕头问到，全身上下酸软的不行，现在又渴又累，只想躺平歇会，就连身上的黏腻和汗水都不想管。

“估计快了吧，你都睡了十几分钟了，还没缓过来么？”羽生笑着问到。

金博洋翻着白眼，感情不是他又哭又喊难受地要命，自己喉咙都快喊哑了。

“哦，那一会消了你就拿出去吧，我没力气了，要睡觉。”他闭上眼，一副随你便的样子。

“嗯？？？天天还想睡觉？”羽生惊讶地反问。

“不睡觉干嘛啊？我都被你标记了，你也爽过了，还不让我睡觉，你黄世仁啊？”金博洋怒道。

羽生无奈地笑着摇摇头，“天天，金杨学长给你的那本书你是不是没看啊？”

“我看那玩意干啥？”金博洋觉得他这话问的有毛病。

“所以你不知道发情期要持续三到五天，也不知道标记之后也只是解了第一波情热？”羽生陈述的句子交代着问到。

“啊？啥？不是一次就结了？嗯……啧……”金博洋闻言硬撑起来转过头问到，正巧带动了身后的连接处，惹得他一阵闷哼后，还忍不住咋舌。

“当然不是。哦……结消了。”羽生将自己的分身从他体内抽出，上面还粘着两人或是半透明或是乳白的浊液，金博洋只扫了一眼便捂着通红的脸倒了下去，将脸埋在枕头里说什么也不想起来。

被撑开的肉穴一时间闭合不了，藏在其中的混合体液一点一点地被一张一合的穴口吐出，顺着臀部的丘壑在重力的作用下滑向大腿根部。

痒痒的感觉像蚂蚁在爬。

羽生拿过纸巾擦了擦自己，又给那个装鸵鸟的人擦了擦身后，摸着翘挺的臀部，给他搭上了薄被，自己则下了床开始穿衣服。

“你去哪啊？”金博洋见他套上了外衣，出声问到。

“我去买点东西，你的发情期会持续几天，我们肯定出不了门，不准备吃的是不行。而且你那么贪吃，我会被你榨干的。”羽生俯下身说道，最后一句还带着调笑。

“哦……我要喝可乐，没有可乐你就别回来了。回来之前别吵我，我先睡会。”金博洋趴在床上，闭着眼睛，能歇一会是一会，才不管他说什么呢。

羽生伸手揉了揉他的头发，走出卧室为他带上了门。

不知道过了多久，金博洋觉得自己睡的朦朦胧胧的，羽生开门的声音传了过来，他都懒得睁开眼。

“天天……醒醒……天天……”羽生坐到床边哄着他。

“嗯？”金博洋长睫微颤，鼻子哼出声算是回应。

“来，把药吃了。”羽生见他没睡着，便拿着杯子，手里托着一板药，开口说道。

“什么药啊？苦不苦？”从小他就不喜欢吃药，以前滑冰的时候受伤打封闭都会一声不吭，但是给他吃药这件事他一直都很抗拒。

“额……避孕……的……”羽生总觉得这句话说出来，自己好像是一个忘恩负义的渣男在爽过之后强迫自己的另一半吃避孕药。“我们……现在……还不能……”

“哦……你不给我打开我怎么吃？”金博洋打断他的话，抬起眼皮看着他。

“几粒啊？太多太苦我可吃不下。”他抱怨着。

“天天……你不问我……”羽生其实很难开口说这个的，说多了自己内心都在谴责。

“问你干啥？我还不知道omega被标记成结会百分之百怀孕啊？不吃避孕药你让我明年揣着包子去考期末试么？”呸！这药真苦！苦的他说话都冲了。

“哦……”羽生理亏，就不好意思再说话了。

“我的可乐呢？你这药这么苦，不给我可乐喝我是要闹的！”他仗着自己现在身娇肉贵的，开始撒娇使唤自己的alpha了。

刚被标记完的omega对自己的alpha有极大的依赖性，他们会不自觉地撒娇，粘人。即便是知道刚刚羽生是出去买东西，但是omega的本性在alpha离开时还是有些不高兴的。

“给天天买了一瓶，但是不可以喝太多，你的身体在这会不适合喝太多的碳酸饮料。”羽生拿过一旁干净的枕头让他舒服地靠在床头，自己则转身离开去取买来的东西。

“啰嗦……”金博洋念叨着。

不消一会儿，羽生又拿着一堆其他东西回到了卧室。

“只能喝这一杯。”羽生将可乐递过去，不给他讨价还价的机会。“喝完把面包吃了，要不一会你会饿的。”

“哦。”嚼着面包还能喝着可乐的金博洋觉得心情好了一点点，便也催着羽生也去吃一口。

第二波情热来的很急，他一口面包还没等咽下，身体里的信息素就像是被人戳破了什么包裹的薄膜一般迅速地溃散开来，整个人瞬间软了腰。

他将自己蜷缩起来，咬着牙不吭声，条件反射地对抗着omega本能，即便是他已经被alpha标记过。

羽生感觉到了信息素的波动与自己omega的渴望，迅速地从厨房奔向卧室，一开门，那浓重成熟的豆蔻信息素味混着杜蘅的辛辣扑面而来。

“天天！”他两步并做一步地跑到床边，看着已经汗津津的人，唤着他。

“唔……热……”第二波情热比上一波更猛，食髓知味的omega本能地渴求着alpha的充实与浇灌，身后依旧湿润的穴口一收一放地蠕动着，深处的痒意让他需要剧烈的摩擦与顶弄。

也不知是哪里来的力气，金博洋撑起身子扑到那人身上，实打实的拥抱与肌肤向触让他喟叹出声，可那隔靴搔痒的感觉根本止不住内里的渴望。早已软绵绵的双手无力地撕扯着羽生身上的衣服，整个人向他怀中拱着，极其热切，也极度渴求。

羽生享受着他难得的主动，红唇没有章法地啄吻他的脸颊，寻到他的唇后，便着急地啃了上去。

当真是啃。

用它尖利地小虎牙啃着他的唇瓣，用力地咬着，直到尝到了一丝丝铁锈的味道，他才松开自己的齿关，轻柔地舔着已经被他咬肿的唇瓣。

羽生的眸光暗了暗，整个人不动声色地等着他的下一步动作。

分开的唇牵出纤细的银丝，四目交缠地望着彼此，眼底烧起熊熊欲火，掀起另一轮情潮汹涌。

主动分开的细长双腿夹住羽生的细腰，小腿勾在他身，光裸的肌肤相贴，无意识地蹭着。仿佛这细微的摩擦能够缓解骨子里的灼热，肌肤上的渴望渗透出情欲的急切，在这场疯狂的发情结合里显得是那样的微不足道。

羽生的手托着他挂在自己身上翘挺的臀，另一只手环住他的腰，生怕他一不小心没勾住自己掉了下去。

双手无力地拉扯着那人因为出门买东西而穿着妥当的衣物，眉宇间的急切愈见加深，始终存在衣服的阻隔让金博洋有了小脾气，奈何一波波情热袭来，脑子被烧出一团浆糊，于是他放弃和衣服做斗争，直接对着眼前纤长的脖颈开始又啃又咬，连带着被他扒出来锁骨也不能幸免，纷纷被他烙印上新鲜殷红的吻痕，隔着衣服，一只手摸上他坚硬的胸膛，而另一只手向下，划过腹肌坚韧饱满的线条，试图落在两腿间因为他的动作而逐渐恢复活力的热物之上。

下腹的紧紧相贴让他似乎没有办法达成愿望，另外一只手只能败兴而归，重新环住他的脖颈，确保自己在羽生的身上挂的住。

后穴含不住羽生留下的淋漓体液，那白浊混着他内里分泌出的动情汁水缓缓通过穴口吐出，沾湿了托着他翘臀的那只手。

“天天，你看，都流出来了……”羽生倾着头靠近他的耳朵小声说道，那温热的气息因为下身的紧贴扭动而变的粗重，让他咬牙忍着想要再次将他吃干抹净的冲动，用力地揉捏手中肥嫩的臀肉，下身也忍不住隔着薄薄的一层裤子轻顶磨蹭他热乎乎已经勃起的性器和囊袋。

“唔……什么？”快感太过刺激，蒸腾的情欲也让理智很难占据他的主观意识，模糊地听着羽生的话追问。

“是我留在里面的东西，天天含不住全都流出来了，以后还怎么生孩子？”羽生在他耳旁边说边用舌尖顶着小巧的耳洞，将柔软的耳垂勾进唇中轻抿舔弄。

“呜……不要说……哈……痒……别舔了！”面皮依旧薄到很难坦然接受羽生挑逗的金博洋像被踩了尾巴尖的猫咪一样躲闪，却意外地加大了身下相触的摩擦力度，整个人舒爽到止不住呻吟。

“你这衣服……”怨念着衣服难脱的人拉扯着他身上的布料，片刻后，终于就着两人相拥的姿势将他们扯了下来。羽生托高身前的人，让他抱住自己的上身，解开裤子，连带最后的底裤都一同褪下去，顾不得好好收拾衣物，一抬腿便甩到一旁。

甩开衣服的羽生还来不及抬头就被眼前通红一片的乳肉晃了双目，红肿的乳芽被上一波情爱蹂躏出海棠花瓣浓重的色彩，盛放在那平坦的胸前，让他忍不住一口衔住，在唇齿间吸吮按压，掀起他又一波控制不住的战栗。


	35. （三十五）

被alpha信息素紧紧包裹的omega充满了安全感，羽生将金博洋抱在身前，而身上那人怕是会掉下去一般更加用力的缠住他，紧密到仿佛想要融为一体。

翕合的后穴自觉地缠上探在他穴口处的中指指尖，第一轮的发情期被羽生标记形成的“结”极大地满足了omega内心的焦躁与不安，被alpha的肯定与疼爱让他的本能被安抚，等到第二波情热袭来，他满脑子剩下的就只有享受结合带来的甜腻快感。

指尖被湿热的肠道紧紧包裹，贪婪地蠕动肠肉，试图吞进去更多的长物止痒，内里因为信息素而生出来的动情液体顺着手指缓缓流出，将原本就已经沾湿的手掌淋出更多的水痕。

“唔……进来……想要……”任由本能占据理智的omega诚实的小嘴吐露着自己的想法，渴求的模样看在羽生眼中让他忍不住笑了笑。

怀中人扭着腰哼哼唧唧的，星眸半闭，红唇轻启，细微的喘息都是温热的，胸膛挺起的小模样交织在一起，让羽生觉得魅惑感十足。

搂住他的腰肢，抽出一直手拿起一旁最近的枕头，将身一转，把怀中人牢牢地撞到墙壁上。柔软的枕头垫在了金博洋的背部，为他隔绝了墙壁上的冰冷触感，整个人背上软软的，也暖暖的。

羽生欺身压上，早就硬挺着的性器剐蹭着他湿乎乎的双腿间，借着穴道内原有的湿润体液，轻而易举地将自己粗长的性器蛮横地嵌了进去，直接将人顶到挺直了后背仰起头，发出一声喟叹。

细碎的摩擦和顶弄让他舒服地呻吟，唇舌被覆上舔弄，上下两张嘴都被他填满的充实感让omega更加情动，原本软趴趴的性器也笔直地挺起，间或地用圆滑湿润的头端顶着羽生坚实的腹肌上摩擦。

羽生用双手捞起金博洋又长又直的一双白腿架到肩膀上，体位的变化让他们两个人之间的着力点仅剩下相连的部位，而那粗长炽热的性器仿佛被顶金了胃里一般深入，让他不得不发出痛苦的声音。

“唔……好深……太深了……拔出去……啊……”哭闹着扭着臀试图一点一点地排出去体内的滚烫热物，可一收一吸的肠壁仿佛在按摩着羽生的性器一般，不断挤压吸吮，让他舒爽到灵魂仿佛都要被那紧致细嫩的穴道带走。

“呼……天天不要动……如果你不想让我现在就操死你的话，我劝你……不要动……”羽生咬着后槽牙，忍着身下过电一般直冲头颅的酥麻快感告诫着乱动的爱人。那被肠肉紧紧裹缠贪婪吮吸的感觉，让他忍不住心底的暴虐感，只想大力地顶弄他最柔软的那处腔口，不管不顾地用自己最浓稠的精液填满他的内里，让他从内到外全部填满自己的爱液，沉浸在这情欲的海洋里，与自己无限痴缠。

被威胁了的金博洋僵了僵身子，随即放软了腰肢，任由羽生摆弄。

他整个人被羽生对折着抱在怀里，小腿搭上他的双肩，大腿压在两人的胸膛之间，清晰地送出的下半身含着那人涨的紫红的性器，臀尖抵着那人下腹部，两个囊袋恨不得也要挤入后穴一般，用力地啪在臀肉上，惹得他不禁收缩着臀肉，影响着内里对羽生分身的揉拧，烧灼着最后那几分神智。

还不等金博洋多适应这个体位，羽生便不再委屈自己继续忍耐，于是便看着那人迷醉的表情与动情的呻吟开始了新一轮的狂风暴雨。

第二波发情热带来的不同于第一波的感受，高热的肠肉有意识地缠着体内的热物，像一张张的小嘴一般吸着，又湿又热，又紧又滑。每一次的进入与抽出都挤出了湿靡的水液，每一滴都被撞击的四处飞溅。

适应了频率的后庭逐渐得了趣，开始配合着羽生的抽插在极爽的间隙中回馈给他不一样的快意。

纤薄的腰肢被一双手掌握着，卖力地抽插让他的肚皮上几乎可以看到被顶出的形状，金博洋的呼吸极重，泪眼朦胧地承受着一下下如同打桩一般的顶弄，张开的嘴都含不住其中的津液，眼泪口水糊了一脸，而他来不及擦擦，只能用力地捏着羽生肌肉鼓起的坚实臂膀，承受着他的热情与撞击。

被操弄软烂的红肿穴口努力地配合进出，怀中人内里的酥痒被粗长填满搅弄一时间那痒感变为爽利，让他舒服的呻吟出声。

金博洋觉得自己仿佛是被大海中的翻滚浪潮摆布的一叶孤舟，在狂风暴雨中只能紧紧抓住这一块浮木，破碎的呼喊堵在喉咙里，那无尽的浪潮呼啸着席卷而来，几乎要拉他灭顶。

羽生将那人痴迷涣散的目光刻入眼底，那无意识间的娇憨媚态让他无法移开眼，身下用力的顶弄期间的软肉，引得那个被情欲控制住的omega发出高亢的叫声。

敏感处被狠狠碾压碾磨，快感直窜头顶，金博洋觉得自己的头颅里炸开了一束烟花，在那华光盛放过后留下满目白光，久久不散。

累积的太过深沉的快感变成了剧烈且痛苦的折磨，顶端未经过任何碰触也无法发泄出来的急切让他不住地扭着腰，试图通过与羽生腹肌的摩擦从而释放出来。可那坏心眼的alpha怎么会让他自己疏解快感，空出一只手便掐上了他身前的翘挺。

“我……啊……你……松开……要么……动一动……别……别掐着……”被厄住发泄快感的性器，怀中的omega急得直扭身体，浑身湿透，腰肢款摆，一副难耐的样子，脸上的表情半是愉悦半是痛苦。

“天天这里面这么软……哈……怎么……前面这么硬……”羽生在一进一出间还不忘调戏他。

“唔……放开……呜呜……”哭的凄惨的身下人被累积起的可怕快感支配着。被掐住的发泄口还被那人用指尖磨蹭，擦掉那里吐出的清液，用拇指揉着光滑的头端，逼出他更加柔软无助的哭声。

“天天要忍一忍，omega的发情期时间太长……呼……我们……后面还有好几天……你这样着急，会没有力气的。”羽生和他解释着，手上牢牢地压住他的硬挺，完全不顾他的挣扎，用力地进出那已经红肿不堪湿滑软烂的后穴，每一次进出都在碾磨着体内的敏感点，打桩一样深入撞击。

“不……哈……慢点……羽生……慢……啊……”已经不知道自己在喊什么的金博洋已经完全沉浸在这一场性爱中。大腿撞击的酥麻，下身被压制着仿佛快要毫无知觉，整个人如同被丢进了搅拌机里，全程在用羽生的粗热性器搅拌着，榨出浓香的汁水，淋漓的体液混在交合处迅速顶弄着，打出发白的泡沫，沾在两人身下黝黑粗砺的毛发上摇摇欲坠。

“这时候，天天不应该说点什么……让我开心……才会饶了你吗？嗯？”羽生睁着被烧红的眼看着眼前被自己强硬操弄到神智昏朦的爱人，恶劣地勾着唇问到，手上丝毫不放松地掐着他的性器按压，另外一只手托在他后腰上，还不忘用手指在他腰侧的敏感点画圈圈，惹的他不断扭腰躲闪，带起后穴内的一阵颤抖，如实地传递给包裹着的他的肠肉，不断吮吸缴紧其中的热物，惹得他又涨大了一分，在他体内暴出性器上的青筋。

金博洋觉得自己快要软成一块橡皮糖，化成一滩水，再也提不起力气对抗那人给予的热情与愉悦。“唔……你要……要我说……什么呀……”

他眯着双眼软软地问到。

“天天从称呼开始吧……你说……要叫我什么？”他这个表情太甜，太软，太过勾人。羽生盯着他片刻后，扬起头，性爱中的快感太过强烈，omega的内里也太过湿滑柔软，让他几乎要控制不住自己狠狠埋入他身体最柔软那处的想法。他咬紧牙关刻意忽略着他的勾引，忍着自己勃发的欲望，用力地顶着入口那片软肉。

“哈……结弦……啊……唔……羽生哥哥……呜呜……老公……啊……”听到他近乎撒娇一般的软糯呼唤，羽生眼中的赤色烧灼的更甚。

不择言语的人被加快频率的顶弄推上发泄的高潮，可前端因为被他紧紧地掐住，并没有任何精液喷射出来，相反内里因为腔口被恶意顶磨，体内深出仿佛有一汪温热的水液当头浇在羽生的性器上，泡在湿滑紧致的温水里的感觉太过美好，他便加深了顶磨的频率，将人狠狠地抵在墙壁上抽插，手中的热挺因为精液的回流而变的柔软，终于在一次深入后，羽生再次将自己的热液撒满他湿滑的肠壁内里，惹的一片泥泞中更加污浊不堪。

被羽生操弄到无精高潮的人再也勾不住他的身体，整个人松开手脚，放松高潮时挺直的脊背开始向下滑。羽生喘了喘，双手架在他的腋下，将还在半硬的性器从后穴中抽了出来，带出各种体液，让omega觉得自己身后如同失禁了一般。

太过羞耻的感觉让他只想缩着自己悄悄躲起来，就算是这个时间来了外人，也没有办法叫他提起半分力气离开这个人的禁锢。羽生将这个被他硬钉在墙壁上顶弄到已经瘫软的人抱了起来，然后带着他走进浴室冲澡。

累到不行的金博洋整个人瘫在羽生的肩膀上冲着温水，两个人面对面地抱着，水柱打在金博洋光裸白皙的背上，于点点红痕上留下涌动的水珠。

“嗯……呼……好累……”金博洋眯着眼睛，趴在他的肩头撑着腿软的自己，嘟囔着自己的疲乏。羽生轻吻着他的脸颊及耳侧，腰腹紧贴轻摆，一双手在他背后游移揉捏，松弛着过度使用而酸痛的肌肉。

双腿间淌出来的透明热液混合着注入的白浊被水流冲刷干净，深入两只手指撑开红肿的穴口，牵扯的痛感让他止不住闷哼。

“轻点……疼……”一双眼睛湿漉漉地瞪着羽生，那里带着无声的谴责。

“乖，天天，忍一忍……要冲洗一下的。”羽生哄着他分开双腿，将身后的穴口打的更开，放松地揉着柔软的内壁，抠挖着期间深层的浊液。

“唔……”拔高的呻吟传来，他忍不住咬上羽生的肩膀，小小的虎牙发泄一般地用力磕在他坚硬的肌肉上。

拉过活动喷头，将水流对准穴口外侧冲洗，那喷射出来的水珠带着力道打向他股间敏感的嫩肉，让他受不了地扭动腰臀躲避起来。

“天天不要动，很快就好了……乖……”羽生安抚他，手上动作也不见丝毫缓慢，两只手指利落地撑开后穴，细密的水珠顺着期间的缝隙灌入其中，再被收缩舒张的臀肉混着其中的各种黏腻液体渐渐排出，一副下身不受控的失禁模样。

等羽生觉得差不多了，才发现怀中的小爱人已经被折磨的眼含泪水，咬着自己的唇瓣委屈地呜咽着，那模样真是可怜的很。

“天天不要哭……洗好了……”他心疼地将人抱在怀里抚摸着他细腻的背，轻声地哄到。

“我不要水……”他沙哑着声音软糯糯地说道。“你为什么还不进来？”

说完，就见他转过身去，用翘挺的臀瓣蹭着自己的下腹部的硬物，塌下腰，扯着自己半边臀肉，试图用短期内无法闭合的穴口吃进去涨大的头端。但是由于皮肤湿滑，背对着羽生的人找不准位置，一次次地让那热物在穴口上摩擦后错开，焦急地只想让他快点填满他。

羽生被他着急的动作弄的哭笑不得，这么急于求爱的小爱人和之前扭扭捏捏半句调情的话都不让多说的羞涩小孩儿简直判若两人。

他将人转过来，对准红唇又细密地吻了上去，直到他瘫软在自己怀中。


	36. （三十六）

沉溺于发情期的两人体验了一把极致的情爱，在浴室里的黏黏腻腻不依不饶的金博洋也终于明白了什么叫做自作自受。

被吻到迷迷糊糊的人也不再急着求他进来止痒，可是被蹭来蹭去的那只大尾巴狼却已经撩拨到兴致高涨，不顾怀中的人早已经瘫软，又将他托着抱在怀里，硬挺的性器直直地送进身后冲洗干净软润的穴道中，肿胀的硕大撑着柔韧的肉壁，不意外地顶出一阵震颤着的呻吟。

轻吻着他颤抖的唇，羽生拿过一旁的毛巾擦着两人身上的水痕，随后抱好怀中人纤细的腰肢，就着他们镶嵌在一起的体位，一步一步地慢慢挪回卧室。

每走一步，都能让顶端摩擦到体内的敏感点，可是又不知道下一步又将会戳到哪一个地方，莫名的期待与未知的快意夹杂着袭来，让omega爽到直摇头。

好不容易回到了柔软的床铺上，金博洋觉得自己的灵魂仿佛都死过了一回，难怪有人说高潮是最接近死亡的快感，现在他算是知道了。先不说其他，他反正是快要被羽生给折腾死了，谁知道他们霓虹人花样这么多，这难道也算是种族天赋？

脑子里混浆浆地想着，身体却早就顺从本能地缠了上去，羽生抱着他躺在床上，刻意避开他们第一波发情期时留下的水痕，挑着干爽的那部分躺在一起抱住他温存。

身下还塞着他的热物，满满的充实感让他忍不住随着呼吸微微战栗，他知道发情期期间omega的本能会占据主导地位，可是他没想到两个人已经做了这么久，自己还是渴望他的触碰。

紧紧抱着羽生的腰肢，分开的腿锁住他的腰侧，将整个人团入他怀中，与他紧靠，密不可分。

也不知是怎么点燃的欲火，两人在勾缠间又开启了新一轮的律动。

漫长的发情期将他们两个的全部体力拿走，精壮的alpha在此刻显现出了自己的优势，长达五天的发情期让他们体验仅能专注于性爱的人生。

omega的本能虽然能够让他迅速进入状态，可在两天之后他也没有办法再撑起身子接受alpha的又一轮爱抚。声音沙哑到最后无法出声，只能流着眼泪张开红唇发出无声的哼吟。

发情期如同一只巨兽在吃饱喝足后愉悦地离开，留下一对灵肉结合的AO瘫在床上，甚至连手指都不想抬。从小练习滑冰的两个人在体力和体质上都要优于常人，身体的柔韧性也在这场发情期里提供了很多的便利，只不过连续五天后，就连在性事里开挂的alpha也会觉得自己仿佛被那个吸人精气的妖精掏空。

五天以来他们几乎试遍了不同的体位方式，这种可怕的回忆让金博洋不禁觉得羽生究竟是看了多少片子和小黄文才能知道这么多。当然，他相信羽生并不是实践得出来的这些知识，毕竟发情期里看似稳如老狗的alpha其实也慌的一匹，也就仗着本能和霓虹那边的相关产业发达，再加上对比之下的omega当真是什么都不懂，这才让他稳站主导地位，保住了一个alpha的颜面。

这几天来的消耗虽然巨大，但羽生也在理智地克制着自己的本能，除了第一次必要完成的完全标记成结外，他再也没有进入过他的生殖腔。这样一方面免去了他再吃避孕药的伤害，另一方面也能让他在激素不稳定的情况下尽量减少发情期对alpha信息素的依赖。

糙汉人设的羽生毫不在乎地抱着人睡在到处是斑驳水痕的床上，幽幽转醒的金博洋在嫌弃自己身下被褥脏了的同时，还不忘指使在他身上吃干抹净的羽生爬起来换一套干净的被褥。然后舒舒服服地盖上新的被子，躺在床上放平自己根本抬不起来的四肢，迷迷糊糊地闭着眼睛。

这能怪谁？还不是怪该死的发情期！

哦，当然，还有自己的热心肠。

这样算来他不但是赔了自己还差点搭上羽生，好好的日子自己放着不过，去救什么发情期的omega？现在倒好，自己发情期被勾出来让人吃干抹净标记了还不算，他的alpha竟然还被其他omega给盯上了，这都是什么事？

金博洋蹭了蹭柔软的被子，感受到一旁的床铺微微陷下去，熟悉的信息素也围了上来，让他无比满足。

“被子洗了？”他哼哼着问。

“没有……”羽生如实地回答他。

“嗯？”

“额……天天……我们把它丢了吧……”羽生为难地说。“那个床单被罩真的没办法洗，上面都是……”

“这么丢出去谁看到都知道在发生过什么，你不要面子我还要呢……”金博洋睁开眼瞪了他一眼，想翻身都做不到，只能哼哼唧唧地慢慢蹭着，试图一点一点地移动。

他觉得自己大概是闪了腰，如果不是那个坏心眼的alpha非要让他坐在那里自己动，他现在也不至于腰腹和腿上的肌肉都疼到动不了，更别说大腿内侧被他寸寸咬过到现在还火辣辣的皮肤。

想到这就想把他踹下床。

“天天……”那人像大型宠物一样蹭着他的脸，与他鼻尖相抵，“我会把它丢远的……”这几天习惯了臣服的omega，在alpha这样的轻哄下彻底投降。

“你随意好了。”不在挣扎的金博洋找了个舒服的姿势又睡了过去。

他很累，需要足够的休养。

羽生看着他渐渐喘匀的的呼吸，便知道他已经睡着了，安心地将人抱住，床单什么的，以后再说。

羽生同金博洋的导师为他前前后后请了五天假，加上本应该休息的周末，两个人从发情期开始，就在家里窝了七天。不过好就好在羽生思虑的周全，担心大家觉得他们两个失踪报警，于是先和金杨打了招呼。

金杨接了电话后的欲言又止让羽生很明白他的意思，只是和他承诺了一句请他放心后，便挂断了电话。那会的时间太紧，他要安排好所有的事情，并且要在自己的omega陷入第二轮情热之前，买好所有需要的东西赶回去陪着他。

等他们两个彻底地从这场发情期及后遗症里走出来足足过了一周。这期间的电话他们两个几乎都没有接过，只是在发情期结束那天，金博洋清醒后给家里回了一个电话，至于其他关心的还是探询的，他都一概不理。

销了假回到学校的金博洋对外只是宣告自己得了重感冒，还好及时到医院输液，才没有什么大问题，只不过最近还是很虚弱。

至于导师那里则是一五一十地交代清楚了。不过他的alpha是羽生这件事他商量着导师不要传出去，毕竟这将会引起轩然大波。

导师也很清楚羽生在学校受欢迎的程度，就单单一个猜测羽生亲口承认自己喜欢的omega是谁的那个帖子，时隔这么久还依旧高挂在校园论坛的最高热度上，他就明白一旦被人知道了羽生已经确定并且标记了的omega在自己的班上，他无法想象会发生什么难以预料的事情。

所以他点点头，表示自己知道轻重。

至于家里，羽生之所以能被金博洋的家人这么快的接受，也得益于他假期和父母坦白时做的工作。

自这一次发情期后，omega的本能在慢慢恢复，但由于抑制剂的作用，他每个月的发情期还不如正规的omega那样准时，在那之后直到他体内激素稳定之前，羽生从未让他自己一个人留在家里过。幸运的是羽生不常在学校出现，金博洋的存在感又低，两个人之间的关系就这样一直瞒到了羽生毕业。

直到他毕业前夕，羽生心仪的omega是谁，依旧是学校内悬而未解的谜题。

这个谜题当所有人都认为将在羽生毕业后变为无解之时，他却以极其浪漫的方式，告诉了所有人，自己最爱的omega究竟是谁。

你见过在自己毕业典礼上公开和男朋友表白的么？你见过拿着毕业证当着全校师生指天立誓说这辈子只爱他一个的么？你见过毕业典礼还没结束，学生代表牵着男朋友偷溜出去相互交换订婚戒指的么？你见过一向高冷自持的羽生学长穿着笔挺的西装在校园里抱着自己的omega转圈圈并且还不顾组织纪律直接翘了毕业典礼这项公事，带着自己的爱人拍拍屁股走了的事么？

说好的高冷男神呢？笑的像个傻子的那个人是谁？

说好的公私分明呢？放了毕业典礼的鸽子溜回去不顾正事的那个人又是谁？

哦，他毕业了。

刚毕业就给全校师生喂狗粮，以前怎么没见过他有这种操作？

让人不得不服。

羽生的表白与求婚虽然在学校引起了轩然大波，但由于他最近一年的实习，基本上学校只流传着他的各种故事，新生对羽生的认知远不如学姐学长，更何况他早就坦诚布公地承认过自己有喜欢的omega，这就让其他的一些人主动放弃了对他的幻想和追求，所以羽生选择毕业时和金博洋表白求婚，也是考虑过他在学校的处境和今后生活与学习的影响。

金博洋新学期开学后便也晋级为大三的学长了，不管怎么说，同年级的或者学妹学弟们也给他带不来什么过大的影响，所以羽生的公开仅仅是在毕业前撒了一把狗粮秀恩爱，顺便宣告一下自己的主权，即便是毕业了，也要将传说留在校园。

羽生匆匆拉着答应他求婚的金博洋赶回他们一同居住了很久的家，进了房门，转身便将人压在关上落锁的门板前交换一个甜腻的吻。

不管未来的前路如何，此刻他们之间的爱意尽数地留在彼此对望的眼中。

坚定，且虔诚。

那里有星河灿烂。

那里醉人又缠绵。


	37. （番外一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *给乱乱生贺的补档

（番外一）

 

01 相拥而眠

 

毕业后的羽生因为工作的原因偶尔需要出差，这不刚刚接到公司的电话通知，明天下午的飞机，机票已经帮他订好了。

 

这会正是盛夏时节，天气炎热，金博洋也懒得粘着他，他这一走更好，就更不会有人管着他吃冰棍喝凉汽水了。

 

金博洋正喜滋滋地做着左拥薯片右抱西瓜的美梦，就被羽生长手一捞给捞进了怀里。随即拔走了他手里的手机，关机后丢掉一旁，顺势关了床头的台灯，将他整个人都抱的紧紧的，勒得他差点喘不上来气。

 

“干嘛干嘛，松开！热死了！”金博洋觉得自己刚洗好澡在凉席上晾出来的冰凉身体瞬间被热垫子给裹住了，还是人皮的。

 

“我明天就要出差了，天天一点舍不得我的反应都没有，我好伤心啊！”羽生故意将脸埋在他颈侧委屈地说道。

 

“你这出差不是常态么，我为啥还要舍不得？”金博洋觉得他这话说的有点摸不着头脑。

 

“天天你都不想我的么？你不觉得我们公司就是拆散一对爱人的典范么？他们就是你们口中说的封////建///社///会的大家长，专门拆散和睦的夫妻生活！”羽生控诉道。

 

“哈哈哈，你这是哪里学来的歪理？？哈哈哈哈哈哈，笑死我了！”金博洋大笑。

 

羽生抬起委屈的脸，瞪着水汪汪的一双眼，盯着在床上笑着的金博洋。

 

金博洋笑够了才看到自家爱人的委屈模样，一时心疼地回抱着他，摸着他的脸，劝慰道:“也就三天，三天后你就回来了啊，干嘛这么委屈呀。”

 

“我要有三天见不到天天了。”羽生扁着嘴。

 

“不过就是三天嘛……”

 

“三天摸不到也碰不到，想亲也亲不到，想抱也抱不到……”羽生不开心地盯着他说:“而且天天今天也不让我抱……”

 

金博洋见他说的越来越委屈，越来越难过心下不禁叹气。“工作嘛，就三天而已，我们晚上可以视频……至于今天……唉……给你抱！谁让你明天就出差呢！”

 

金博洋咬咬牙，热就热点吧，谁让自己宠他！

 

闻言愉快地抱着人入睡的羽生，在金博洋看不见的怀抱背后悄悄地勾起唇角笑了。

 

02 一起外出购物

 

“我说羽生，家里不需要这么多鸡蛋的！你干嘛要拿这么多。”金博洋看着购物车里的两袋子鸡蛋问到。

 

“有人说鸡生蛋特别快，也特别多……”羽生小声说道。

 

“啊？那和你拿鸡蛋回家有什么关系。”金博洋懵。

 

“他们说吃什么补什么，天天多吃鸡蛋就能和他们一样，能多生！还能生的快！”羽生说的一脸坦然。

 

“羽！生！结！弦！我今晚要是让你进我房门我就跟你姓！”金博洋怒道。

 

“你本来就跟我姓，是吧，羽生博洋先生！”羽生结弦挑眉。

 

08 吐槽对方的生活习惯

 

“你看你！回家之后也不知道收拾东西！袜子到处乱扔，每次穿的时候都会找不到另外一只，我都说你多少次了，你怎么就不知道改改？”金博洋一边收着晾衣架上的衣服，一边对床上的羽生喋喋不休地念着。

 

“天天，你能不能不要再因为这件事说我了，我真的不是故意的！”羽生跪坐在床上戳着手里的瓶子。

 

“不说你你能记住么？”金博洋拿着衣服从阳台走进卧室，怒气冲冲地说道。

 

“天天不也是总会忘记收起来游戏手柄么？这都是一样的……”羽生堆起讨好的笑容，试图为自己辩解，从而“减刑”。

 

“那能一样？？”金博洋气的拔高了声音。

 

“嘘！”羽生放下奶瓶子示意他。“不一样，不一样，天天你说不一样就是不一样，小点声啊，吵醒了孩子今晚就没得睡了。”他服软地哄道。

 

“别我一说你你就用孩子来搪塞我！我游戏手柄不收怎么了？至少小崽子不会拿着我的手柄乱耍，你看你的臭袜子，要不是小崽子抓在手里扔着玩，我看你一个月都找不到另外那只！”金博洋怒道。

 

“我错了天天，我改还不行么？”羽生无奈。

 

“哪次你都说改，我看你也没个改的意思。”金博洋瞪着他，随后抱起自己的枕头，“我去陪小崽子，从今天起你自己睡，改不过来我就不回来！哼！”

 

房门一甩，扭头便走了。

 

留下羽生一人独守空房，独自悲凉！

 

16 出浴后的怦然心跳

 

百无聊赖坐在沙发上翘着二郎腿换着电视节目的金博洋，一路烦闷地将各个频道刷了两遍，最终停在了“买不了吃亏也买不了上当”的购物界面。

 

因为他看到洗好澡只围了一天浴巾遮着重点部位的羽生从浴室里走出来。

 

匀称修长的身子，虽然瘦却十分结实的上身赤裸着，线条极为紧实，鼓起的每一块肌肉他都曾用指尖描摹过，充满了力量。

 

他的目光一寸寸地扫过精壮的胸肌，棱角分明的腹肌，在向下到达了人鱼线，顺着腹股沟掠过两腿间，回忆着那个部位的雄壮，金博洋的脸颊泛红。

 

他看着眼前的景色吞了吞口水。

 

“好看么！”羽生问。

 

“嗯！”他点点头乖巧地回答。

 

“好看！”

 

“都是你的！”说着，羽生张开手臂。

 

金博洋迅速地从沙发上弹起，两步便冲进了那人的怀中，两只手勾着他脖颈，双腿环住他的腰，用力地压着下腹，隔着遮挡住重要部位的浴巾用力地摩擦了一下。

 

听到了一声让他满意的闷哼，金博洋开心地将唇印上他的，愉悦地交换了一个缠绵的吻。

 

怦然心动的夜，才刚刚开始。

 

27 穿错衣服

 

“喂？天天，怎么了？是宝宝又闹了么？”正在工作的羽生接到了金博洋的电话，还以为是家里他又搞不定了。

 

他们两个的孩子自从会爬了之后，简直堪比拆家的小霸王，每次玩到开心的时候，金博洋总是跟不上他折腾的节奏。

 

偶尔他实在是管不住了，只好打电话问问羽生有没有空，如果有空的话就会和他开个视频，小崽子看到自己的爹地在手机里，就会放下其他东西，向他爹地爬来咿咿呀呀地和他说话。

 

这招百试百灵。

 

“不是，小崽子睡了。”金博洋一边拿着手机，一边翻着衣柜。

 

“那是怎么了？”羽生问到。

 

“你看没看到衣柜里我那件白衬衫啊？”金博洋找不到自己的衣服，所以打电话问问羽生有没有看到。“就是上面绣着一只小蝴蝶的。”

 

“额……”羽生语塞。

 

“别找了天天……”

 

“啊？怎么了？”金博洋疑问着。

 

“那件衬衫……”

 

“嗯？”他反问声里已经带了威胁。

 

“在我身上……”羽生越说声音越小……

 

“你不打算好好和我解释一下么？”金博洋磨着牙齿。

 

“额……我就是穿错了……真的！”求生欲让羽生脑子转的极快。“我今天要开会，所以穿了白衬衫，结果……”

 

“结果就穿了我的？”

 

“对……对啊……”

 

“哦……那好吧。”金博洋似乎没有继续深究的想法，便挂了电话。

 

羽生长出了一口气，开心地放下了电话。

 

低头闻了闻衬衫上的豆蔻味，觉得好像自己的omega都陪在身边，瞬间干劲满满。

 

他才不会和金博洋承认，自己是故意穿走他这件衣服的！

 

——番外一END——

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇文都是我自己的叭叭叭，lof的求生欲太强，写点什么他们都说涉军涉政，疯狂地屏蔽。另外一些闲的没事干的精神病又开始盯着举报了，所以我也没办法。这帮精神病要是真有能耐就到推上看看，最近牛哥都受到了什么样的抨击与摧残？一帮垃圾只知道窝里横，有那个能力到霓虹去把那个穿着晴明穿着血魅模仿牛哥陪酒的牛郎给屏蔽了啊！一群辣鸡！


End file.
